A School Life in VocaUtauKuen
by lenlenka092
Summary: Sikembar Kagamine Rin & Len dan temannya, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Oliver menjalani masa sekolahnya di VocaUtauKuen, sekolah elit tetapi muridnya tidak seelit sekolahnya, bagaimanakah kesan yang akan dihadapinya? /Don't judge the story from Title, Genre, or Summary itself! R&R please?\. Chapter 8 Updated: Homework?
1. The new classmate, who is it?

**VocaUtauKuen ni Okeru Gakkou Seikatsu**

(A School Life in VocaUtauKuen)

* * *

_**Yeaah...!**_** Fic kedua dari Author keceh **_**is comiing**_**~~~ #ditabok**

**A School Life in VocaUtauKuen (Vocaloid Utau Gakuen) adalah cerita bertajuk **_**humor, **__**school life**_**, _friendship_. dari seorang kembar banyak dosa #ditaboklagi, sebut saja Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, dengan beberapa teman yang tak kalah dosanya #ditabok, mereka bersekolah di SMA yang elit bernama Vocaloid Utau Gakuen atau VocaUtauKuen untuk kependekannya, dan... AAH... Masa bodo ama sinopsisnya, langsung aja buat ceritanya (Len: **_**BakAuthor**_** -_-)**

* * *

_**My second fanfic about Vocaloid**_

**PRESENT:**

**A School Life in VocaUtauKuen**

**Originally made by: lenlenka092**

**Genre: Humor, School Life, Friendship**

**Rate: T for safety**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**Vocaloid and friends isn't mine, the story made by me**

**WARNED:**

**Typos, maybe OOC, be careful... be careful**

* * *

**Summary: **Sikembar Kagamine Rin & Len dan temannya, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Oliver menjalani masa sekolahnya di VocaUtauKuen, sekolah elit tetapi muridnya tidak seelit sekolahnya, bagaimanakah kesan yang akan dihadapinya?

* * *

Chapter 1: The new classmate, who is it?

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi yang cerah... Semua masih terlelap dikasurnya masing-masing, tetapi seperti biasa, rumah yang bertinggal dua manusia kembar selalu ribut...

"WOOOIIII! KAK! LU PASTI YANG MUNDURIN JAMNYA KAN?!", salah satu sikembar dengan rambut dikuncir protes berat sambil memegang jam pisangnya

"Ah _gomen_... Kagak sengaja keputer sekrupnya", si salah satu sikembar berbando cuma menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum, tentunya senyuman itu membuat marah sang kembar yang dikuncir

"_Gomen gomen_! Ini sudah 3 kali kejadian! Sudahlah, gak ada gunanya berdebat, aku harus buru-buru!", sang kembar yang dikuncir langsung memakai baju sekolahnya dan memburu keluar

"Woi... Kok _Onee-chan_ ditinggalin!", sang kembar yang berbando ikut memakai baju sekolahnya (tanpa membuka T-Shirt yang ia pakai) dan ikut keluar

Ditengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu sang wanita berambut hijau _tosca _yang asik berlari, mungkin ia juga buru-buru, tanpa ragu salah satu dari sikembar yang memakai bando memanggilnya

"Heloo Mikuu... How er yu todei?! (_Hello Miku... How are you today?!_)", panggil si kembar berbando, yang (katanya) namanya adalah Kagamine Rin

"Heloo tu Rin... Ai em fain, how abot yu?! (_Hello too Rin... I am fine, how about you?!_)", balas wanita berambut hijau _tosca_ yang (merasa) dipanggil dan (isunya) ia bernama Hatsune Miku

"Ai em fain tu, kemon get at skol if yu don't want get lait! (_I am fine too, c'mon get at school if you don't want get late_)", usul Rin, langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Miku

'_Kalau nggak bisa ngomong inggris please jangan dipaksain, rusak telinga gue ntar_', batin sang kembar dikuncir yang (rumornya) namanya adalah Kagamine Len

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, terdapat seorang wanita yang mereka kenal, berambut hijau cerah dan sedang melahap wortelnya dengan rakus

"Helooo Gumiiiii~... How er yu? (_Hello Gumi... How are you?_)", sapa Miku dengan lambaian tangan ke wanita (katanya) bernama Gumi Megpoid

"Ai em fain... Let's go at klas, we're abot diskus an importen impormesyen! (_I am fine... Let's go at class, we're about discuss an important information!_)", ajak Gumi, tentunya yang satu itu bahasa inggrisnya lebih hancur daripada kedua wanita ini

'_Impoten atau Importen?_', batin Len dengan ekspresi terganggu

"Oh ya Gumi, tentang informasi penting itu, informasi apaan sih?", tanya Rin yang sudah menghentikan aktiftas berbicara dengan inggris gaje itu

"Ada deh", Gumi ber-_wink_-ria, yang membuat kedua wanita itu makin penasaran

**Sesampainya dikelas**

"Ah Rin-_chan_, Miku-_chan_, dan Len-_kun_! Mau ngomongin masalah _hot topics _yang lagi beredar nggak?", tanya wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang menggoda, Mizki

"Maaf, aku nggak tertarik", Len mengangkat tangannya dan menggoyangkan pergelangan tangannya, tetapi telinganya langsung dijewer oleh kakaknya yang tersayang

"Len-_chan_... Mau kudandani dengan baju _maid _terbaik?", ancam sang kakak, ya, si kakak atau kita panggil saja Rin selalu mengancam sang adik bila keinginan sang adik berlainan dengan keinginan sang kakaknya

"Iya dehh...", seru Len pasrah, lalu ikut berbicara tentang _hot topics _yang beredar, entah apalah itu, tetapi Len cuma mendengar

"_Ne_... Kalian tau nggak? Kita akan kedatangan 'teman' baru looh...", Mizki mulai membuka percakapan

"Teman baru?... Ooh... Apa dia akan datang hari ini?", tanya Rin yang tampaknya tertarik

"Tidak, itu masih lama, 3 hari lagi mungkin", jawab Gumi sambil menaikkan alis dan menaruh jari telunjuk di dagu

"_Ara_... Apa dia wanita yang cantik atau lelaki yang manis?", tanya Miku bersemangat, tetapi sedikit kecewa mengetahui itu masih 3 hari yang akan datang

"Lebih tepat ke lelaki manis", jawab Mizki sambil ber-_wink _ria

"Lelaki manis?! Awww... Sepertinya dia akan cocok dengan Leen... Nggak bisa bayangiiin~~", Rin sudah menggila, Len berkata dengan ekspresi kesal

"Maaf, aku ngga mau dicocokin ama laki-laki yang bahkan aku nggak tau rupanya kayak mana"

"Omong-omong masalah murid baru, dia itu adalah orang asli Inggris, kalian terutama Miku, Rin, Gumi, kalian harus siap membetulkan tata cara berbicara bahasa Inggris kalian", seru lelaki berambut biru cerah mendadak sambil memegang satu _cup _eskrim

"Eh? Orang Inggris?", Rin menatap lelaki itu tak percaya

"Iya! Kemungkinan dia gak bisa berbahasa Jepang, _so_, bersiap-siaplah", ucap lelaki itu sambil tersenyum

_Sensei_ tersayang bernama Lily-_sensei_ yang bohay #Author_ditendang langsung memasuki kelas padahal bel belum berbunyi, yah, sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagi murid kelas XI F ini, sang wali kelas bernama Lily -_sensei_ selalu mempercepat jam masuknya, tetapi untuk apa _author _bahas? #ditendanglagi

**Skip, at canteen**

Mereka (Len, Kaito, Gumi, Rin, dan Miku) asik memakan pesanan mereka dikantin, tiba-tiba datang seorang wanita cantik berkulit sedikit kecoklatan membawa sepotong _strawberry shortcake _sambil bernyanyi

"_A mu geot do mo reu neun ba bo deui... Oh no oh no oh no... Ga jja ra sil ta ha neun sa go deul... Oh no oh no oh no_"

Len dan yang lain langsung memandang wanita itu dengan ekspresi terganggu, Miku langsung berkata

"Oh plis SeeU-_chan_, lu bisa berhenti nyanyi lagu itu saat memasuki kantin? Telinga gue kerasa bosen dengernya"

"_Wakatta_, besok aku akan bernyanyi lagu lain!", seru wanita bernama SeeU sambil tersenyum

"Yaoloh, maksud gue lu harus berhenti nyanyi saat memasuki kantin, kalau lu di WC sekolah, terserah lu mau nyanyi ampe 10 album atau dianggap gila oleh orang setempat gue ga mikir", Miku sedikit mendesah kesal

SeeU terdiam sebentar, lalu bergegas menduduki kursi sebelah Rin yang masih kosong, lalu melahap _strawberry shortcake_-nya tanpa jeda

"_Ano_... SeeU-_chan_... Apa yang lu pikirin tentang lelaki yang akan datang 3 hari lagi ini?", tanya Rin kepada SeeU dengan niat membuka percakapan

SeeU menaruh sendoknya dipiringnya, menelan _strawberry shortcake_ miliknya yang masih tinggal dimulut, memandang Rin, lalu berkata kalem

"Apa ada murid transferan yang akan datang?"

Suasana hening sesaat, burung berhenti bernyanyi, kecoak berhenti merayap, laba-laba menghentikan aktifitasnya membuat jaring, kucing berhenti melakukan aktifitas kawinnya, dan pinguin berhenti berenang... dan (Len: Cukup... cukup...)

"Demi _Kami-sama_ yang agung, sumfeh, gue heran liat lu SeeU-_chan_... Kenape lu 'pintar' amat sih?", seru Kaito bangkit dari keheningan

"Hahaha... _Arigatou _Kaito-_san_...", SeeU tersenyum tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk kepalanya –yang-tidak-gatal-itu-

"Dilihat dari manapun itu bukan pujian...", Len ikut bangkit dari keheningan sambil _sweatdrop_

"Ah... _Mou!_ Gak ada waktu buat ngobrol, 5 menit lagi bel istirahat berakhir berbunyi!", Gumi yang sedari tadi diam langsung berbicara sambil melirik jam tangannya

"Ah ya!", Rin langsung melahap anjing panasnya, atau biasa disebut _hotdog_

Yang lain juga langsung memakan makanannya masing-masing tanpa jeda, tanpa mengambil nafas, dan mati (Len: ...)

Oke tadi salah, abaikan yang diatas... _Remakeh_~

Yang lain juga langsung memakan makanannya masing-masing tanpa jeda, tanpa mengambil nafas sejenak, dan akhirnya mereka dapat menghabiskannya dan buru-buru mengambil nafas panjang daripada mereka mati

Setelah membayar dengan uang yang pas-pasan, mereka berjalan untuk kekelas, ditengah perjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan lelaki berambut perak bermata hijau biru dengan muka sayu

"Ola Piko, kenapa ntu muka kayak abis diasingkan seabad tanpa dikasi makan?!", sapa (?) Len antusias kepada lelaki yang bernama Piko itu

"Yah,... Gak apa... Gue kelupaan bawa duit dirumah...", balas Piko dengan ekspresi _Puppy eyes_ –yang-abis-kecebur-kolam-buaya-

"Makanyaa... Dari rumah bawa duit kek, lu mah udah pikun sebelum waktunya!", seru Len mengeluarkan _wink_-nya dan mengabaikan ekspresi Piko yang 'bagus' itu

'_Gue bakar persediaan pisang lu entar peot lu!_', batin Piko serasa kesal, tetapi terpaksa ia mengikuti gerombolan itu meski sang perut masih asik berkaraoke dengan ria dan merdu

**Skip! 3 hari kemudian**

Para murid wanita sibuk membicarakan tentang lelaki yang akan memasuki kelasnya pagi ini, sedangkan para murid lelaki cuma mendengus ikut-ikut membayangkan lelaki itu

"Kalau dia ngerebut cewek gue, gue akan giling dia di penggilingan daging", seru lelaki A

"Kalau dia sampe ngalahin kegantengan gue, gue ga akan segan nyeburin dia di kolam piranha dekat sekolah", seru lelaki B

Ya, begitu keadaan para lelaki, bagaimana dengan para cewek?

"Wah, ga bisa bayangin keimutannya gimana! Jangan-jangan dia akan ngalahin ke-_shota_-an sang Len Kagamine", ujar wanita A

Lelaki yang merasa namanya disebut cuma mendengus

"Tapi kalau dia kagak imut gimana?", seru wanita B sedikit memasang wajah kecewa

"Gue udah siapin kamera buat moto dia saat perkenalan!", seru wanita C antusias

"Alah lu ga greget man, gue nanti akan rekem suaranya!", seru wanita D sedikit meledek wanita C

Oke, cukup, _author _kekurangan ide buat nulis dialognya lagi...

Tanpa terasa, sang _sensei_ yang kecepatan kembali masuk, tetapi sekarang sedikit spesial karena seorang lelaki yang sedikit pendek ikut masuk

Oke, kelas kembali heboh, mari kita simak kehebohan dari kelompok wanita

"WAAAH! IMUTTTTT!"

"_KAWAII_!"

"KALAU DIA BONEKA, GUE GILAS DIA PAKE _ROAD ROLLER_!"

"Anu, kakak terlalu berisik", bisik seorang yang bukan wanita sambil menarik bagian bawah baju kakaknya (Gak _Author_ jelesin siapa dia pasti kalian udah tau)

"KALAU DIA ADIK GUE, GUE GA AKAN BIARIN DIA TIDUR! GUE AKAN PELUK DIAAAA!"

"_MOEEEEEEEEEE_!"

Sontak kelas XI F layaknya mendapat bintang baru, beberapa _blitz _dari kamera-kamera yang entah gimana cara sang murid membawanya berdatangan, Lily-_sensei _langsung _sweatdrop_

"Tenang dulu... _By the way_, _now please introduce yourself before this class going to broken_ (Omong-omong, tolong perkenalkan dirimu sebelum kelas ini hancur –oleh-teriakan-wanita-)"

"_Yes miss Lily, ehem... Attention please... My name is Oliver, nice to meet you_ (Ya bu Lily, ehem... Perhatian... Namaku Oliver, salam kenal)", salam lelaki itu sambil membungkukkan badannya

Dan

Kelas XI F ribut kembali

"_IEEEEEEEEEEEE_! IMUUUUUUUUUUUTTTTTTT!"

"ANDAI GUE REKEM SUARANYAAAAAAAA!"

"AIHSFUIESGIWAUDNOIWEYNUA!"

"ANIGQUIGEIUOIAIGDHJDI!"

"CEMPRENG TAPI LUCUUUUUUU!"

"Anu... Kakak, berisik sekali dikau"

"EMEJIIIIIING!"

Sang Lily_-sensei_ _facepalm _ditempat, lalu berkata simpel kepada Oliver

"_Now please have seat beside _Rin, _who have blonde hair_ (Sekarang tolong duduk di sebelah Rin, wanita berambut pirang)"

Oliver berjalan... berjalan... berjalan... mendekati Akita Neru, wanita berambut kuncir sebelah (?)

"_Miss Lily, this is had one who sitting here... I must sit where?_ (Bu Lily, ini sudah ada orang yang duduk disini, aku harus duduk di bagian mana?)", Oliver bertanya kepada Lily-_sensei_ sambil menunjuk bangku si Akita Neru, Neru cuma _sweatdrop_

"Anu... _Oliver_... _That's not Rin's_... (Oliver... Itu bukan tempatnya Rin)"

"_Who is Rin?_ (Siapa itu Rin?)", tanya Oliver kembali

"_Mou!_", Lily-_sensei_ tampak kesal, lalu menarik Oliver menuju ketempat Rin, sebelah kiri bangku Rin masih kosong, karena Len duduk dibelakangnya

"_This is Rin's! Now sit beside her and don't be idiot again!_ (Ini tempat duduk Rin! Sekarang duduk disampingnya dan jangan jadi bodoh lagi!)", seru Lily-_sensei_, Oliver mengangguk lalu duduk di samping Rin

Pelajaran kembali dilanjutkan, Rin perlahan memandang Oliver yang sibuk mendengarkan, memandang, memandang, memandang, _nosebleeding, _memandang kembali, Len cuma diam ditempatnya

'_Ini kakak udah kerasukan hantu Oliver apa?_', batin Len sambil _sweatdrop_

'_Dia kan ga ganteng... masih gantengan gue!_', batin Kaito kepedean

'_Seimut-imutnya dia... Gue malah penasaran ama apa yang dimata kirinya_', batin Piko teliti

**Skip, when the recess bell rang (?)**

Ya, seperti _readers _duga (_Readers_: Gue menduga apaan?), kursi dimana Oliver duduk ramai, yah, biasa, bila ada murid baru pasti akan dikerumunin, kayak semut ama gula

Rin, Len, Piko, Kaito, Gumi, Miku, dan SeeU (yang baru bangkit dari tidurnya) memandang ke arah Oliver

"Itu siapa sih?", tanya SeeU tanpa ragu

"Hewan", jawab Gumi setengah melirik

"Hewan bisa sekolah?", SeeU malah meluruskan ucapan Gumi yang dibalas _sweatdrop_ oleh Rin, Len dan yang lain

"Ya bisa!", jawab Gumi sedikit emosi

Oh ya, di fic ini, SeeU jadi sedikit _baka_, kalau Len sedikit _careless_, Kaito, ya, sedikit _baka _sedikit kepedean

Mendadak Oliver meninggalkan bangkunya, diikuti oleh beberapa _fans _dadakan wanita, kecuali Rin, Miku, dan Gumi yang masih _stay_

"Sepertinya kepopularitasan gue akan menurun gara-gara cowok menyebalkan itu", seru Kaito emosi

"Kepopularitasan apaan? Lu dari awal masuk sekolah kan gak populer", ejek Miku

"Males gue bertengger disini kayak burung lepas, mendingan ke kantin aja dah", seru Piko langsung cabut

"Sep dah", diikuti oleh Len dan yang lainnya

**At canteen**

"_Negai o... kometee... Jibun o... Shinjitene... nandemo dekiru kara..._", SeeU kembali bernyanyi saat memasuki kantin, tetapi langsung dibekep oleh Miku

"Yu ken sailen? (_You can silent_?)", serunya

"Uph... Uph... _H... Ha... I~_", balas SeeU sambil berusaha mati-matian melepaskan bekepan Miku

'_Miku diem-diem sadis juga_...', batin Len dan Kaito, kalau Piko sudah memesan makanannya duluan bersama Rin dan Gumi

Setelah Miku selesai membekep SeeU, diapun langsung memasuki kantin dan memesan, diikuti kedua orang yang ketinggalan

Sehabis memesan, mereka langsung melahap habis, tanpa sepengetahuan, disamping kursinya terdapat Oliver yang masih dikerumuni

"Eh, itu ada Oliver", tunjuk Gumi ke arah bangku sebelah

"Iya, ada Oliver!", balas Miku yang menoleh

"Oliver?", Rin ikut menoleh

"Oh, namanya Oliver ya?", seru SeeU tanpa menoleh

"Masih dikerumunin...", ucap Piko sambil mengunyah makanannya

"Stress nggak ya?", tanya Len yang menyeruput _banana milkshake_-nya

"Nggak tau dah... Mungkin enak...", seru Kaito yang mulai membayangkan yang tidak-tidak

Sementara para wanita minus SeeU masih menoleh ke arah Oliver, para lelaki meninggalkan kursinya dan langsung membayar makanannya

"Woi mbak, mau sampe kapan mandangin ntu cowok?", teriak Kaito menyadarkan para wanita, sementara SeeU kembali bernyanyi

"_Aitai yo dakitai yo yureugoku doko ni iru? Jitsuen ga hajimaru ka? Boku no okasareta soba... Utatte to kare wa iu, kimi ja nai, utaenai..._"

Ketiga lelaki langsung memandang SeeU dengan _sweatdrop_, batin mereka berkata sama, yaitu

'_Kayaknya gue harus nyiapin panggung konser kepada manusia yang kebelet nyanyi ini_'

...

Miku, Rin, dan Gumi kembali setelah sadar dari hipnotis Oliver (yang menyebalkan), Miku langsung berkata dengan ekspresi riang

"Gue nggak sabar bicara empat mata padanya!"

"Apa sih terkenalnya Oliver? Dia cuma manis, itu saja, kan?", seru Kaito kesal

"_Ara_... Kaito, lu cemburu ya?", sindir Rin, Kaito langsung nge-_blush_ tanpa alasan yang jelas

"Ng... Nggak! Gue ga mungkin cemburu ama manusia gajelas yang satu itu!", bentak Kaito

"Hufh... Gue bosan disini", seru SeeU sambil memainkan telinga kucingnya

"Sama", Len setuju

"Pada bahas Oliver semua", lanjut Piko

"Apa sih terkenalnya dia?", sambung Len

"Nggak tau", seru Piko sambil menaikkan pundak

"Oliver itu manis!", ujar Rin sedikit marah

"Kalau manis kenapa? Mau dinikahin?", ujar Len ikut-ikut marah

"Eh?", Rin langsung salah tingkah

"Oke udah... Entar terlambat masuk, abis ini pelajaran Luki-_sensei_ kan?", Gumi menenangkan mereka

"Em... Ya", seru mereka semua mengiyakan ucapan Gumi

**Skip time, when school end**

"Aaaahh... Segarnya udara ini...", Gumi menaikkan tangannya dan mengambil beberapa udara segar

"Sedikit mendung", Len memandang keatas

"Ya...", Rin ikut memandang keatas

...

Tiba-tiba Oliver melewati mereka, mereka langsung cengo, tetapi Gumi memberanikan diri memanggilnya

"A... Anu... O... Olivee...r"

Makhluk yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh

"_What_?", tanyanya

"A... anu... M... Mai ai be yur best fren? Em... If yu don't mind... Jast be fren... (_May I be your best friend? If you don't mind... Just be friend_)", seru Gumi tanpa ragu, mereka minus Gumi dan Oliver cuma cengo merasa '_Manusia yang satu ini kepedean sekali_'

"Lu ngomong apaan sih?", Oliver memasang muka bingung sambil mengacak pinggang, mereka makin ultimatum cengo, menyangka sebelumnya bahwa Oliver cuma bisa berbicara Inggris

"Bisa ngomong selain inggris?", tanya Piko

"Ya bisalah", jawab Oliver santai, mereka langsung membatu

"Ja... jadi... Yang perkenalan itu?...", tanya Rin setengah gugup, Gumi cuma langsung salah tingkah karena malu

"Ah... Itu ya... Em... Itu memang gue ngomong pake bahasa Inggris... Tetapi semua jadi nganggep gue cuma bisa ngomong bahasa Inggris... Jadi..."

"Cukup,... Gue mendadak pusing", ucap Gumi

"Ahaha... _Gomen_... Tapi nggak apa, bahasa Inggris lu udah bagus... Cuma cara bicaranya perlu dibetulin", nilai Oliver, mata Gumi langsung nge-bling-bling

"_Ano_... Mata kiri lu kenapa?", tanya Piko sambil menunjuk mata kiri Oliver yang diperban

"Ini? Nggak apa-apa kok", Oliver memegangi mata kirinya dan tersenyum, entah kenapa bulu kuduk mereka langsung berdiri

'_Gue ngerasa ada yang buruk_', batin mereka minus Oliver

"Oke dah, gue pulang dulu yaaa", Oliver langsung ingin pergi, tapi ditahan oleh teriakan Len

"Nggak niat pulang bareng?", ajak Len

Oliver memandang

"Boleh?"

"Kalau ga boleh ga bakal gue ajak lu!", Len _sweatdrop_ seketika

"Em... Okelah!"

Mereka pun langsung berjalan pulang, menambah teman baru (yang menyebalkan)...

* * *

***To-Be-Continued***

* * *

_**Author**_**: Maap dikit gaje, tenang aja di chapter berikutnya **_**author**_** berusaha untuk ga ngajein lagi deh :v**

**Len: Muncul lagi fic dari **_**author**_** gaje...**

_**Author**_**: Ape lu bilang?**

**Len: ... Cu... cuaca bagus ya... **_**#tremble**_

_**Author**_**: Mendung kok**

**Rin: Yah, di fic ini gue malah sodaraan ama Len... Gak seru ah!**

_**Author**_**: Emang nape? Gue berusaha membuat fic yang kagak ada unsur **_**roman**_**-nya**

**Rin: Hufh...**

**Miku: Yey gue temenan ama Oliver!~**

**Kaito: ...**

**Piko: Gue nanti mau mencari tahu apa yang ada dimata kirinya! *berkobar**

_**Author**_**: Mending gak usah daripada lu nanti malah ditemukan lagi melayang-layang dipohon *geleng-geleng kepala dikit**

**Len: Oke, jadi perkenalan karakternya...**

_**Author**_**: Sekarang! Buat di akhir chapter biar greget!**

* * *

**~Perkenalan~Tokoh~**

* * *

**LEN KAGAMINE**

**Name: Kagamine Len (Len: Cuma dibalik -_-)**

**Age: 16 (Karena di cerita ini dia anak SMA)**

**Personality: Little careless, friendly, kind (**_**Author**_**: Mau banggain diri sendiri atau nulis **_**personality**_** lu sih?)**

**Hobby: Memandangi orang makan pisang lalu ambil pisangnya... Khukhukhu (**_**Author**_**: ***_**sweatdrop**_**)**

**Motto: Ambillah satu pisang dari orang daripada kau tak mendapatkan pisang itu sama sekali**

* * *

**RIN KAGAMINE**

**Name: Kagamine Rin**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Cheerful, active**

**Hobby: Jailin si Len :D**

**Motto: Bila kamu punya adik, jaililah dia sebelum dia menjahilimu (?)**

* * *

**MIKU HATSUNE**

**Name: Hatsune Miku**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Cheerful, kind, silly**

**Hobby: Makan **_**negi**_** segunung**

**Motto: Motto? Cari di mbah Google aja :)**

* * *

**GUMI MEGPOID**

**Name: Megpoid Gumi**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Kind, udah...**

**Hobby: Kalau gak ada wortel rebus, wortel goreng jadi (?) (**_**Author**_**:_ Hobby_ apaan ini?)**

**Motto: Jadilah anak yang berbakti kepada orang tua :) (**_**Author**_**: *_speechl_**_**e****s**_**_s_*)**

* * *

**KAITO SHION**

**Name: Shion Kaito**

**Age: 16 (**_**Author**_**: Pokok'e umur sama semua!)**

**Personality: Gak tau! Baca aja dah perchapter entar tau sendiri personality gue apa!**

**Hobby: Manjat pohon eskrim (?)**

**Motto: Eskrim itu menyejukkan! (?)**

* * *

**PIKO UTATANE**

**Name: Utatane Piko**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Aku anak baik-baik kok :)**

**Hobby: Main internet ampe setahun (**_**Author**_**: ***_**pokaafeisu**_***)**

**Motto: Tertawa itu sehat! (**_**Author**_**: Gak nyambung **_**baka**_**!)**

* * *

**SEEU KIM**** (**_**Author**_**: **_**Looks weird**_**... Mau nyamain ama yang lain :v)**

**Name: Kim SeeU**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: **_**Baka**_**! (**_**Author**_**: Terlalu jujur...)**

**Hobby: Tidur, nyanyi, tidur, nyanyi, tidur, nyanyi,_ and to be continued_ (**_**Author**_**: *Nyodor kapak*)**

**Motto: _I will never say never, I'll fight forever, even you knock me down..._ (**_**Author**_**: ...Pernah kelilip kapak kah mbak?)**

* * *

**OLIVER**

**Name: Oliver**

**Age: 16**

**Personality: Em... Tanyain **_**Author**_**-**_**sama**_** deh :D (**_**Author**_**: Kenapa malah gue?)**

**Hobby: Ngeliatin burung kesayangan (**_**Author**_**: **_**Think Positive~~~**_**)**

**Motto: Motto? Motto? MOTTO? Motto lu bilang?... Gak tau! (**_**Author**_**: *gubrak*)**

* * *

**Oke udah deh perkenalan gajenya, malah ntar makin gaje ni awal chapter... Gini-gini **_**Author**_** masih pemula.. Teheeh...!**

* * *

_**Before closing this chapter, let me say this to you... :**_

_**Don't forget for review and DON'T BLAME please**_

_**Thanks for continuing your support :)**_

**_Story made by_:**

**lenlenka_092**


	2. Friend are wonderful!

**Summary: **Sikembar Kagamine Rin & Len dan temannya, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Oliver menjalani masa sekolahnya di VocaUtauKuen, sekolah elit tetapi muridnya tidak seelit sekolahnya, bagaimanakah kesan yang akan dihadapinya?

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fic**

**Present:**

**A School Life in VocaUtauKuen**

**Made by: lenlenka092**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The Vocaloid and Utauloids and the other loids where I don't know isn't mine, I just made the story**

**WARNED:**

**Typos and other may I forget to tell**

* * *

Chapter 2: Friend are wonderful!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Len, Rin, dan yang lainnya masih dalam perjalanan kerumah, semuanya hening-hening saja, sampai akhirnya Oliver berkata sesuatu

"Ehem!... Daritadi gua memperhatikan... Piko, lu cewek ya?"

Semuanya (-Oliver) langsung terdiam, Piko mengenggam tangannya lalu berkata dengan sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat pelan

"A...ku... co..wok..."

"Hah?"

"AKU COWOK!"

Karena Piko emosi (_Author_: Yaoloh Piko, lu orangnya emosian yak disebut cewek aja marah, apalagi kalo disebut feminim), Piko tanpa sadar menarik perban yang menutupi mata kiri Oliver, karena tarikan yang terlalu kuat Oliver sampai terduduk, semua langsung mengeluarkan jurus ampuh, _Cengo no Jutsu_! (_Charas_: -_-)

Oliver menutupi mata kirinya, Piko yang baru sadar dari emosinya langsung menatap ke arah tangan kanan yang menarik perban Oliver

"Eh?"

Piko mendadak cengo lalu memandang ke arah Oliver yang masih menutupi mata kirinya

_Death glare _menghampiri Oliver, perlahan ia berdiri dan 'menunjukkan' mata kirinya kepada Len de-ka-ka, bulu kuduk mereka langsung berdiri dan berteriak berjamaah

"Hyiiiiiiii!"

Piko memegang erat perban milik Oliver, keringat dingin bercucuran

"_Come to me..._ (Datanglah padaku...)", Oliver mengejar Piko, Piko berlari secepat mungkin, tetapi karena larian Oliver lebih cepat, Piko tertangkap dan

"_Say goodbye to this cruel world... Piko..._ (Ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada dunia yang kejam ini... Piko...)", Oliver memandang Piko dengan pandangan 'menyenangkan' dengan mata kiri yang bercahaya layaknya _anime-anime_

"EMAAAK...!", Piko berteriak dan berusaha membebaskan diri, yang lain cuma memandang cengo karena mereka sendiri ketakutan

"_I will treat you like a sweet kitten here_... (Aku akan melayanimu layaknya anak kucing yang manis disini)"

"Hah?"

Oliver mengepalkan tangannya dan...

"EMAAAAAAAAK... PIKO MASI MAU IDUPPPPPP!"

Oke, untuk adegannya _author_ kagak bisa buat karena terlalu berbahaya untuk dibaca... Langsung aja _skip_ ke adegan setelah itu

**Skip**

"Haloo... Piko... Masih hidupkah dirimu?", tanya Len sambil memandang ke atas pohon dimana terdapat seorang manusia berambut perak yang menggantung, atau lebih tepatnya digantung

"_Ha'i_...", balas lelaki itu dengan suara yang amat pelan

"Siapa suruh nyabut perban si Oliver, lagipula salah lu sih yang cepat emosian cuma karena ditanya 'kamu itu cewek ya?'... Makanya jadi orang yang sabaran", ceramah Miku sambil mengacak pinggang

"Ga... ada... guna ceramah... sekarang... tolongin gue... dong..."

"Gue gak bisa manjat", jawab Miku simpel tetapi menyakitkan

"HUAAAAAAAA!", Piko menangis keras

Oliver yang 'puas' menggantungkan Piko langsung memakai perbannya dan tersenyum sambil berkata –dengan-nada-tak-berdosa-

"Hm, rumah gue deket sini, jadi gue duluan ya!"

"E... Ya..."

Oliver langsung pergi dengan senyuman layaknya ia tak pernah beraksi ganas sebelumnya

"Oliver diem-diem galak ya", bisik Rin pelan, takut terdengar oleh Oliver yang belum jauh

"Mungkin dia galak karena perbannya dilepas...", bisik Gumi

"Mata kirinya juga nyeremin... Merah gitu...", bisik Kaito dengan sedikit berkeringat dingin mengingat kejadian yang dialami Piko

"Anu... Gue yang disini mau diapain ya?", tanya Piko yang sepertinya sudah mulai pusing, ya, bagaimana nggak pusing kalau digantung dalam kondisi terbalik

"Diemin aja, besok diturunin", jawab SeeU dengan _wink_ gajenya

"Gue bunuh lu!", amuk Piko

"Coba saja, lu kan lagi digantung"

"Nanti abis gue turun gue bunuh lu", Piko makin emosi

"Yaudah gue ga akan mau nurunin lu", SeeU malah mencibir

"AAAHHHHHH! _DAREKA TASUKETE KUDASAIIIII!_", teriak Piko makin emosi, stress, dan pusing, siapa yang nggak pusing, lagi menderita malah di _troll_ dengan 'sehat'

Akhirnya karena merasa sedikit iba kepada sahabatnya, salah satu dari mereka memanjat, ya, lelaki berambut kuning dengan kunciran dibelakang, mungkin sesama _shota_ jadi baik ya #authordigiles

Len melepaskan ikatan ditalinya, dan dengan cepat menggenggam kaki kanan Piko, lalu berkata pelan

"Siap?"

"Hah?", Piko mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Len

Len menjatuhkan Piko dengan senyuman, karena terkejut Piko langsung berteriak

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Beruntung, Kaito yang melihat itu langsung menangkap Piko dengan gaya yang keren, Kaito memandang Piko sambil tersenyum

"Kau akan baik-baik saja..."

Piko nge-_blush_

"Ka... Kaito-_san_..."

Setelah lama bertatapan, mereka langsung mendekatkan muka mereka masing-masing dan...

Eh...?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

WADUH SALAH SKRIP!

(_Charas_: ***GEDUBRAK***)

Oke abaikan dialog gaje diatas, _remakee_...

Beruntung, Kaito yang melihat itu langsung menangkap Piko dengan gaya keren, Piko memandang Kaito dengan sedikit terkejut, lalu melepaskan diri dari tangkapan Kaito

Len turun dari pohon, Piko langsung meneriaki Len

"Len! Napa lu jatuhin gue?! Untung ada Kaito, kalo nggak kepala gue udah pecah sekarang!"

"_Gomen_... Abis gue juga ga mungkin kuat nahan badan lu...", Len menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu sambil tersenyum, Piko cuma menggerutu

Karena masalah Piko sudah selesai, mereka pun langsung pulang ke rumah masing-masing

**Skip! Now see condition in Rin and Len's home**

"Huaaa capeeeeeek!"

Tanpa melepas baju seragamnya, Rin langsung merebahkan badannya dikasur sambil melempar tasnya, Len cuma bengong sambil membuka baju seragamnya lalu ikut-ikutan merebahkan badan (Len dan Rin pakai T-Shirt sebelum pake baju sekolah, jadi kalau urusan sekolah udah beres tinggal buka baju seragam nggak perlu ganti baju lagi)

"Ah... Yah... Imajinasi _Author_ hebat ya, biasa kalau ada murid baru, mau jadi temennya berselang beberapa hari, ini belum masuk hitungan satu hari si murid baru udah jadi temen kita...", ucap Len... _Wait_? Ya terserah _author_ dong mau buat kayak mana...! *ngamuk ke Len

Oke gaje, sebelum bener-bener _Out of Story _kita lanjut

"Hufh... Yah... Gue berubah pikiran untuk menyukai Oliver... Takut gue entar digantung ama dia kayak Piko...", dengus Rin, tanpa sadar ia telah membuka 'kartu'nya sendiri

"_Nani? Onee-chan ga Oliver suki?_", tanya Len sambil memandang ke Rin, Rin langsung nge-_blush_ lalu salah tingkah

"_E... Etto... Nani o hanashite? Boku wa suki janai!_"

"_Uso..._", Len cekikan melihat Rin salah tingkah

Rin menggeram dengan Len lalu mencengkram kerah baju Len

"Lu mau gue goreng di penggorengan disana? Gue bilang kagak suka ya kagak suka!"

"AMPUUUN _BOKU O TAISETSUNA ONEE-CHANNN!_ AMUKAN _ONEE-CHAN_ LEBIH NYEREMIN DARIPADA OLIVEEEER!", teriak Len tak tentu, tetapi tampaknya teriakan Len tidak menguntungkan dirinya, Rin malah mengangkut Len dan...

"WAAA... TOLOOOOOOONG... _MOMMYYYYYYYYY..._ TOLOOOOOOOOOONGGGG!", teriak Len dengan ekspresi anak mami tetapi Rin tak menggubris teriakan Len, ia malah berbicara dingin

"_Your mommy is doesn't here!_ (Mamamu tidak disini!)"

Oh ya, kenapa bahasa Inggris Rin tiba-tiba lancar? Dia sempat meng-_copy_ ucapan Oliver, jadi mendadak ia bisa berbahasa Inggris dengan baik dan benar

"_ONEE-CHAN_! KASIHANILAH ADIKMU INIIIII!"

Sayang, ucapan Len tidak memengaruhinya, Rin mengambil seutas tali dari laci meja dan...

**[CENSORED... Sfx: Grusak grasak buak grasak grasak... Duak duak duak duak duak... Teeet... Duak duak duak! DUAK!]**

Ya, dari _sfx _barusan, kalian tau apa yang terjadi pada Len bukan? Kasihan sekali... Mari kita simak apa yang terjadi padanya

"Anu... Rin-_nee_-_chan_..."

"Hah?"

"K... Kenapa aku digantung disini...?"

"Daripada digantung dikamar mandi"

"Di... Di... Digantung sih digantung! TAPI KAGA SAMPE NGEBUKA BAJUKU JUGA KALIIIIIIIII!", teriak Len, melihat keadaannya yang cuma berbekal _shortpants_

Len digantung dengan kondisi tangan terlilit tali erat di kamar, Rin cuma tersenyum gaje

"_Enjoy your punishment... And the punishment will finish tomorrow... _(Nikmati hukumanmu, dan hukumanmu akan selesai esok)"

"_Gomennasai Onee-chan! Gomennasaiii..._", Len berusaha membebaskan dirinya, tetapi ia malah memperburuk kondisinya, tangannya menjadi lecet

"Itu akibatnya karena telah membuat gue kesal!, _are_? Udah sore ya?... Makan dulu aah!", Rin malah meninggalkan Len, Len cuma menunduk meratapi nasibnya

Wah makin gaje nih, yaudah _skip _aja dah...

**Skip! After that sad (?) day**

"_Ohayou _Rin-_chan_... Len-_kun_! _Are_? Lu napa Len, kayak baru divonis idupnya sisa 3 hari oleh dokter!", seru Miku heran melihat ekspresi Len yang lemas tak berdaya

"Nggak... Dia mungkin mendapat mimpi buruk semalam... Hehehe", Rin berkata seraya memutar balikkan fakta yang ada, Len cuma membatin

'_Ya... Benar-benar sebuah mimpi buruk yang menjadi kenyataan!_'

"Wah... Mungkin mimpi buruk karena liat kekejaman Oliver ya?", tanya Miku yang mulutnya telah membentuk huruf O

'_Ie desu_, _yang gue alamin lebih menyeramkan_', batin Len lagi

Tanpa terasa, mereka bertiga telah sampai di depan sekolah mereka yang tercinta, ya, pemandangan yang akan mereka lihat pertama kali adalah...

Spanduk besar bertuliskan Oliver terpampang besar di gerbang sekolah, ya, pelakunya adalah para murid wanita yang _innocent_, mereka bertiga cuma _sweatdrop_, mengingat suatu 'kejadian' yang menimpa Piko kemarin, para wanita yang melihatnya (Gumi, Miku, SeeU, Rin) 'batal' menjadi _fans _Oliver

"Gud morning, Len, Rin, en Miku! (_Good morning, Len, Rin, and Miku!_)", sapa... ya... siapa lagi yang memiliki bahasa Inggris hancur sampai perlu 'dikoreksi' oleh ahlinya? Ya, Gumi Megpoid

"Ai em fain (_I am fine_)", balas Miku dan Rin sambil menoleh ke asal suara, _are? _Bahasa Inggris Rin hancur lagi... Ah...

"Haloooooooo!"

Sapa lagi satu suara, ya, suara yang mereka kenal, suara yang katanya imut oleh para wanita, mereka berempat (Miku, Rin, Gumi, dan Len) langsung menoleh ke asal suara

"Halo O-"

Belum selesai mereka menjawab sapaan dari lelaki 'imut' itu, mereka sudah di-'giles' berjamaah oleh para wanita yang memasang spanduk di gerbang sekolah

"OLIVEEEEEEEEEER!"

"AWWWWWWW!"

"_GOOD MORNING!_"

"_HOW ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU?_"

"OLIVEEEEEEER! _HUG ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!_"

Ya, itulah teriakan drastis dari para wanita, ya, lupakan itu, kita lihat kondisi para manusia yang barusan digiles, telah rata dengan tanah layaknya adegan dari animasi kartun Sp*ngebob Sq*arepants dimana Squidw*rd digiles oleh batu besar yang kata Sp*ngebob bisa mengantar kemana saja (Atau apalah katanya, _Author_ udah lupa, batu nenek moyang dah pokoknya)

Oke, kok malah jadi ke cerita si spons tak berdosa itu? Oke, kembali ke mereka yang masih rata dengan tanah

"Ukkhh... _Ittai_...", seru salah seorang berambut pirang berbando yang digiles, tampaknya ia sudah sadar

"Ukh... Sakit!", seru salah seorang berambut kuncir kuda

"Gumi, lu masih hidup?", seru seorang berambut hijau_ tosca_ menyolek-nyolek badan wanita berambut hijau lumut

"Gue udah mati, tenang, ini yang jawab bokong gue kok!", seru wanita itu sambil bangkit

Setelah mereka membersihkan debu-debu dibaju mereka, datang seorang lelaki yang menjadi 'penyebab' mereka rata dengan tanah barusan

"Kalian gak napa-napa kan?", serunya simpel

"Ya, kami sehat wal afiat, makasih ya udah nanyain!", jawab mereka berempat kompak dengan menunjukkan wajah _youdontsay_

"Sama-sama, gue senang kalian baik-baik saja!", lelaki itu malah tersenyum, yang membuat pikiran mereka berempat menjadi sama persis

'_Nanti tamat SMA gue nikahin ni anak ama SeeU, gue janji..._'

Mereka bangkit dari duduk mereka, dan langsung berjalan bersama kekelas, sontak saja membuat para wanita yang telah 'bekerja sama' membuat spanduk menjadi iri besar

**Dikelas**

"WAAAAAA..."

"ITU OLIVEEEEEEER"

"OLIVEEEEEER! _WELCOMEEEEEEE!_"

"OLIVEER... _I DON'T SEE YOU IN ONE DAY LIKE I DON'T SEE YOU IN ONE YEAR! _(Aku tak melihatmu satu hari layaknya aku tak melihatnya satu tahun!)"

Ya, para wanita kembali antusias menyambut Oliver, lebih tepatnya sambil berlari mengerumuni Oliver

Ya, abaikan aksi para wanita yang terlalu fanatik itu, kita lihat bagaimana kabar mereka berempat, yang kini rata dengan tembok

Setelah Oliver berhasil membuat para wanita minggir, manusia yang rata dengan tembok itupun bangkit kembali

"SAKIIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!", teriak lelaki berambut kuncir kuda

"_ITTAIIIIIIIIII!_", teriak lagi wanita berambut pirang berbando

"Tembok sekolah menyakitkan ya, Gumi, lu baik-baik aja kan?", seru wanita berambut hijau _tosca_ sambil mengelus kepalanya

"Iya, gue sehat-sehat aja", seru wanita berambut hijau lumut yang masih rata dengan tembok

"_I'm sorry_, karena perempuan yang gue ga tau kenapa dia malah dekat ama gue lu jadi rata ama tembok dan tanah", seru Oliver sambil membungkukkan badan

"Iye gak apa!", seru Len sambil sedikit emosian, Gumi sudah bebas dari tembok

"Hai Len, Miku, Rin, Gumi, dan O... liver...", sapa Piko sambil tersenyum, tetapi suaranya menjadi horor saat menyebut nama Oliver

"Hai juga Piko!", balas mereka berlima antusias

"_Ohayou minna_!", sapa lagi lelaki berambut biru cerah yang telah _ready _dengan eskrim seboksnya

"Kaito... Kaito... Kapan ya gue kaga liat lu megang eskrim saat sekolah?", seru Rin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"_Wakaranai_", seru Kaito simpel yang membuat Rin ingin menonjok mukanya

"Hai _minnaaa_!", sapa SeeU tersenyum

"Hai SeeU, _ohayou_!", balas mereka bertujuh dengan senyuman eksotis (?)

Setelah delapan serangkai (?) itu lengkap, mereka langsung mulai bergurau canda, tentu saja mereka mengambil tempat yang aman agar tidak menghalangi para murid lain yang masuk karena tempat mereka sebelumnya adalah didepan pintu kelas

Setelah mereka asik bergurau canda, sang guru yang kecepatan itu kembali masuk, sebenarnya para murid kesal kenapa guru itu sangat cepat masuk, tetapi yasudahlah, katanya sih demi dapat memberi sedikit 'arahan', sayangnya, pemberian arahan itu malah dibalas ngorokan oleh para murid yang tertidur dikelas

Oke, gaje

Omong-omong masalah guru, _author_ lupa ngasi bio guru-guru, karena _author_ tipe pembenci ribet dan otak pendek (?) _author_ tulis para guru yang mengajar dikelas Len dkk saja ya xD (Len: _Lazy plus baka author_)

* * *

**Lily-sensei**

**Name: Lily**

**Age: 23 (Nebak mode: aktip)**

**Personality: Baik, imut, mungil (Len dkk: *HOEEEKKKK*)**

**Motto: Hal yang cepat dilakukan itu menguntungkan dan menyenangkan, makanya kalau orang boker bila lama keluar pasti kesel kan? (Len: Anu... Lily-**_**sensei**_**, itu beda banget...)**

**Description:**

**Guru yang bernama Lily in dilahirkan di Osaka, dan mendapat peringkat pertama sebagai guru paling seksi dan cantik di VocaUtauKuen, **_**Author**_** juga mikir ga heran kalau dia dapet peringkat satu di gituan...**

**Toh dia juga cewek satu-satunya di sekolah elit malang ini :v (Len: *jemur **_**author**_** dipanggangan*)**

* * *

**Gakupo-sensei**

**Name: Kamui Gakupo**

**Age: 25 (Nebak mode masi aktip)**

**Personality: Jangan jahat ama dia kalau ga mau kena tebasan, atau bisa dibilang, pemarah**

**Motto: Kalau seseorang berambut panjang, belum tentu ia wanita, ingat!**

**Description:**

**Guru yang satu ini selalu diejek banci taman lawang oleh para murid, makanya sudah banyak murid yang berada di RS mendadak setelah mengucapkan kata-kata yang dianggap sakral itu (banci taman lawang _word_)**

**Meski penampilannya mirip banci, tetapi ia sangat serius dalam mengajar dan para murid yang diajar matanya selalu fokus dengan papan tulis, karena, sang guru ini sudah menyiapkan pedang samurai yang terasah tajam setiap memasuki kelas yang akan diajarkannya**

**Oke, kalau **_**author**_** lanjutin takut **_**author**_** malah masuk ke RS mendadak... haha... **_**gomen**_** ya Gakupo...!**

* * *

**Luki-sensei**

**Name: Megurine Luki**

**Age: 21 (Nebak mode selalu aktip)**

**Personality: Baik nan murah senyum :)**

**Motto: Kosong**

**Description:**

**Guru ini ngajarnya kayak guru normal, jadi kagak perlu **_**author**_** jelasin lebih panjang lagi, tetapi senormal-normalnya guru ini, ia kadang menjadi pemarah bila ada murid yang telat masuk saat jam bel masuk telah berbunyi atau bel menandakan istirahat telah usai berbunyi, makanya para murid yang di wali kelaskan oleh guru yang satu ini ataupun murid yang sehabis mata pelajaran istirahat gurunya adalah ini telah **_**ready **__**in class**_** sebelum jam-jam bel-bel mistis itu berbunyi (Len: **_**Author**_** gak lihai nyusun kata nih)**

* * *

**Al-sensei**

**Name: Big Al**

**Age: 27**

**Personality: Yah, gimana ya... Em.. **_**I don't know**_**...**

**Motto: Berbadan kekar itu menyenangkan**

**Description:**

**Guru ini selalu murah senyum, dan murid **_**no problem **_**bila diajar oleh guru yang satu ini, jadi gak perlu **_**author**_** bahas lebih panjang...**

* * *

Oke, bio tentang guru yang mengajar di kelas Len telah selesai _Author_ buat... Gak terasa jam pengarahan Lily-_sensei_ usai, para murid masih ngorok ditempat termasuk Len dkk, terutama SeeU, pasti ga akan bangun sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, oke, karena ini udah jam pelajaran, _skip _aja yuukk!

**Skip, when the recess bell rang**

"Huaaa... Ngantuk...", seru SeeU sambil menguap, seperti yang _author_ bilang, ia baru bangun

"SeeU, gue heran napa lu masih bisa tetep disekolah ini meski lu ga pernah dengerin pelajaran", seru Oliver memandang SeeU dengan ekspresi heran, anak baru ya masih belum tahu sikap dari wanita kelewat _baka_-nya ini

"Segini-gininya wanita korea bernama Kim SeeU, ia ada guru privat dirumahnya, jadi entar ia tinggal ulang pelajaran sekolah ama guru privatnya... Ia pintar sih, tetapi entah kenapa otaknya kaga jalan kalau bukan masalah pelajaran", seru Miku sambil menatap ke arah SeeU

"Kalian ngomongin apa?", tanya SeeU yang masih memasang muka mengantuk

"Ngomongin kalau kemarin malem ada _unicorn _lewat", seru Miku sambil _sweatdrop_, padahal saat ia berbicara tentang SeeU barusan, ia menggunakan suara tinggi yang mungkin akan terdengar oleh SeeU, sepertinya kata-kata Miku barusan memang benar

"_Unicorn_? Dimana?", tanya SeeU semangat, mereka bertujuh langsung _facepalm _ditempat

"Di air, nanti malem, lu nyelem aja ke aer ya, tapi jangan lupa, lu ga perlu make alat bantu pernafasan, _unicorn _takut ama barang-barang gituan", jelas Kaito ceplas ceplos yang langsung membuat mereka minus SeeU membatin plus _sweatdrop_

'_Sama aja lu nyuruh SeeU isded ditempat_'

"Ah... Kaito-_san_ _baka_! Itu sama aja nyuruh gue mati!", amuk SeeU, mereka minus SeeU membatin kembali

'_Ini lu yang baka atau Kaito ya?_'

"Perut gue udah karaoke nih, gue mau kekantin dulu ye, Miku, Len, Rin, dan Gumi mau ikut?", seru Oliver dengan _smirk_, Miku, Gumi, Len, dan Rin langsung menggeleng disko

Ya, benar saja, setelah Oliver keluar kelas, para fans wanita langsung mengejarnya, untung saja mereka tidak ikut, bila mereka ikut, mereka ga bisa bayangin mereka akan rata dengan apa lagi

Setelah memastikan Oliver sudah sedikit jauh, mereka bertujuh langsung menyusul kekantin

Oke, _skip time_!

**At canteen**

"_I Fantasy... Fantasy... Y... Y... Y..._", ya, SeeU kembali bernyanyi dengan merdu, sebelum ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya, Miku sudah membekep mulutnya dengan cara memasukkan sebuah _negi _goreng kemulut SeeU

"Aw, _negi _goreng..."

Parahnya, SeeU malah mengunyah _negi _goreng itu, Miku langsung teriak histeris

"ITU _NEGI _GUE! NAPA LU AMBIL?"

Sudahlah Miku, meski SeeU ga ngunyahnya, emang lu mau makan _negi _yang udah dimulut orang? Jijik _baka_! (Miku:... Tapi... _Negi _itu sangat berharga... *nangis* | _Author_ _facepalm _ditempat)

Oke, gaje, langsung aja saat mereka lagi makan

...

"Eh, itu Oliver", seru Miku menunjuk ke seseorang yang sedang dikerumuni

"Gimana idupnya ya dikerumunin mulu?", tanya Len

Setelah memastikan lelaki bernama Oliver mendapat celah untuk membebaskan diri, Oliver langsung mendekati mereka bertujuh yang asik menikmati makanannya

"Halo, numpang duduk dong!", serunya sambil tersenyum

Len dan yang lainnya terdiam, melihat banyak sekali manusia yang berada dibelakang Oliver yang memandang mereka bertujuh dengan tatapan tajam

"A... Anu... Oliver... Mending lu urus makhluk dibelakang lu... Takut gue", seru Len yang merinding gaje, diikuti oleh yang lain

Oliver memandang, perlahan senyumnya menghilang, ia bersiap membuka perban dimatanya, Len langsung berkata dengan panik

"Oh, silahkan... duduk aja gak apa...!"

Oliver kembali tersenyum, lalu mengambil satu kursi dari bangku kantin yang kosong lalu makan bersama, tentu saja Len dkk (minus Oliver) merasa hidupnya tak tenang setelah istirahat ini, ya, para wanita memandangi mereka dengan tatapan tak suka, Oliver cuma santai makan tanpa memperdulikan sekitar

'_Gue kutuk lu pendek! Gue kutuk lu! Kalau aja mata kiri lu kaga nyeremin udah gue cebur lu ke kolam piranha sebelah!_', batin Len dan yang lainnya mencaci Oliver

Oliver menghentikan gerakan sumpitnya, perlahan meletakkan sumpit itu di tempat _bento_-nya, memandang perlahan Len dan yang lain, mereka langsung membatu, takut bila Oliver mendengar cacian mereka barusan, pandangan mereka memasuki _slow mode_, Oliver membuka mulutnya dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ambilin tisu diujung sana dong"

Sontak mereka yang membatu barusan langsung terjatuh layaknya _anime_-_anime_, Miku yang kebetulan dekat dengan tisu bersedia mengambilnya, dan mereka kembali mencaci meski itu harus menggunakan batin _version_

'_Gue kutuk lu! Pendek, nyebelin, nyeremin!_'

...

Sekembalinya dari kantin, mereka langsung dimata-matai oleh para fans wanita, bahkan sesampainya dikelas, mereka cuma _sweatdrop_

**When school time end, at school park**

Len sedang duduk santai, ia duduk sendiri

'_Kalau gue tau gini jadinya, nyesel gue ngajak Oliver pulang bareng kemarin_', batin Len seraya mendengus

"Lu nyesel ya ngajak gue pulang bareng kemarin?", seru Oliver tiba-tiba yang mengagetkan Len

"Eh... _Etto_... _Ano_... _I... ie... Nani o_...?", Len terbata-bata dan gugup, Oliver tertawa kecil

"Ya, gue juga tau kalau lu tadi ama temen-temen lu ngutuk gue saat istirahat... Yah..."

Oliver langsung duduk disamping Len, Len memandang Oliver penuh heran, karena nada bicaranya berbeda seperti biasa, nada bicara yang sekarang lebih lembut

"Maksudmu?"

"_I'm happy_...", Oliver tersenyum

"_Happy?_ Maksud lu?"

"Ini pertama kalinya gue punya teman", seru Oliver sambil memiringkan kepalanya, Len langsung mengeluarkan jurus _cengo no jutsu_

"Ma... maksud lu?"

"Maksud gue, ini pertama kalinya gue punya teman", seru Oliver lagi

'_Gue tau... Lu ini mao curhat atau pamer kebakaan lu sih?_', batin Len setengah kesal

"Dulu sewaktu gue SD, gue dijauhin oleh orang-orang karena mata kiri gue yang nyeremin, akhirnya gue memperbannya saat SMP, saat SMP juga gue dijauhin temen-temen gue karena berpikir gue terkenal dikalangan wanita... Dan sekarang, saat gue baru masuk di SMA ini, gue pikir gue kaga akan ada teman seperti biasa...", Oliver menghapus sedikit air matanya, lalu melanjutkan kembali

"Gue senang... Lu masih mau berteman dengan gue meski gue udah nunjukin mata kiri gue yang nyeremin ini... Sebenarnya, setelah gue menggantungkan Piko di pohon, gue menyesal dan takut, takut karena gue akan dijauhin kembali, saat nyapa lu tadi pagi aja gue ampe mikir berkali-kali..."

Len bengong dan terdiam seribu kata, tak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar

"Len... Lu denger kagak?"

Oliver mencolek-colek bahu Len yang langsung membuat Len melompat layaknya melakukan _backflip_ tetapi tak terlalu tinggi

"D... denger...!", seru Len yang salah tingkah

"Hehe... Oh, gue ada acara mendadak sekarang, gue duluan ya... _Bye bye_~", Oliver langsung beranjak dari duduknya, Len cuma melambaikan tangan

Tepat, Rin dan yang lain langsung datang sambil membawa beberapa kaleng jus, memang sekolah elit, di dalem sekolah aja ada _vending machine_... Tetapi _author_ sekarang bukan buat jelesin tentang sekolah

"Oliver kenapa? Nggak pulang bareng kita?", tanya Miku sambil meminum jus neginya

"Dia ada acara mendadak...", jawab Len datar

"Yah, padahal gue udah beliin dia jus jeruk", seru Rin dengan nada tak semangat

"Jangan samain selera orang ama selera kau, _onee-chan_", Len _sweatdrop_

"Mana jus untuk Oliver, sini", lanjut Len sambil menadah tangannya

"Nih"

Len melempar kaleng jus yang diperuntukkan untuk Oliver sambil berteriak

"TANGKAP!"

Oliver yang kebetulan belum jauh langsung menoleh, kaget, ia langsung menangkap kaleng jus itu tentunya dengan pandangan heran, Len cuma tersenyum dengannya, Oliver membalas senyum Len lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya

"Lu kenapa Len? Aneh amat ama Oliver... Jangan-jangan...", belum selesai Kaito menduga, Len mengambil cepat kaleng jus miliknya dan memukulkan ke kepala Kaito

"Gue bukan kayak lu, yang ketahuan lagi 'itu'-an ama Gakupo-_sensei!_", seru Len yang langsung membuat muka Kaito memerah

"Lu seenaknya buka aib orang!", teriak Kaito sambil memukul Len layaknya banci taman lawang yang digoda

Miku, Piko, Rin, dan SeeU yang melihat itu langsung memberi pandangan jijik

Setelah acara pukul memukul berakhir, akhirnya Len dan yang lain memutuskan untuk pulang, Len memandang kebelakang sejenak dan membatin

'_Kami pasti akan menjadi teman, tidak... Bahkan sahabat terbaikmu yang pernah ada dalam hidupmu!_'

***To-Be-Continued***

_**Gaje is never end, yes, it's so suit with this fic, **_**eh, **_**author **_**ngomong apaan yak XD**

**Oke, sekarang puasin dulu ke Oliper per per perr nya :v**

**Murid baru harus lebih dibanyakin inponya (Len: Bilang aja lu ngepens ama Oliver, **_**solved**__**Author**_**: *Nyiapin gergaji pinjeman dari Mayu*)**

**Chapter berikutnya entar baru jelasin tentang pengalaman di VocaUtauKuen bersama 8 Serangkai **_**club**_**, wkakakaka! (Len: Ga ada nama lain gitu? | **_**Author**_**: Patriotisme di jiwa **_**author**_** masih ada! | Len: Bilang aja ga sempat mikirin namanya | **_**Author**_**: *Nyiapin kapak pinjeman dari Tei*)**

**Oke, penutup dari chapter ini...**

**Jangan lupa **_**review**_**, jangan **_**blame**_** karna **_**author**_** ga punya cukup pasokan air buat madaminnya! Oke?**

**Kalau **_**review**_** dengan saran/kritik itu akan **_**author**_** hargai dengan baik, kira-kira 100 rupiah dah (Len: 'HARGAI!')**

_**Last word:**_

_**Thanks for continuing your support**_

_**and happy new year :3**_

**Story made by:**

**lenlenka_092**


	3. Special: Happy New Year!

**Summary: **Sikembar Kagamine Rin & Len dan temannya, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Oliver menjalani masa sekolahnya di VocaUtauKuen, sekolah elit tetapi muridnya tidak seelit sekolahnya, bagaimanakah kesan yang akan dihadapinya?

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fic**

**Present:**

**A School Life in VocaUtauKuen**

**Made by: lenlenka092**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The Vocaloid and Utauloids and the other loids where I don't know isn't mine, I just made the story**

**WARNED:**

**Typos and other may I forget to tell**

* * *

**Sebelum _author_ memulai, _author_ mau minta maaf dulu...**

**Mohon maaf buat _readers_, waktu _chapter 2_ ada kesalahan, padahal mau _update chapter _2 (_chapter _2-nya udah di _post _sih) malah ke_replace _ama dokumen _chapter 3_... Bah, _awkward _banget dah ._.**

**_Gomennasai _****buat Yami no Ryou-_san_... Anggep aja ini sebuah kesalahan yang ga akan pernah terulang... Waduh malu amat rasanya, kerasa jantung mau berhenti, _author_ kan lagi ngecek di Fic ini lewat hape kenapa kok Yami no Ryou-_san_ nge-_review_ mirip ama _chapter _3, setahu _author, author_ belum update _chapter _3nya, _author _cek lagi, masih 2 _chapter_, saat _author_ cek _chapter_nya, kaget ngeliat ini kan sebenarnya untuk _chapter _3! _Author_ lompat dari kursi saking kagetnya, buru-buru _author_ betulin...**

**Duh sumpah dah _author_ entar mau teliti lagi kalo mau _update_... _GOMENNASAI MINAAAHHHH! _*bungkuk**

* * *

Chapter 3 (Special): Happy New Year! Part I : New Year Contest

* * *

**Sebelum memulai, ini **_**chapter **__**author**_** buat untuk merayakan tahun baru, yang pasti bersama sahabat 8 serangkai ini**

**Penasaran gimana? Ya lanjut trusss! XD**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Huaam..."

Sesosok manusia berambut pirang dikuncir kuda bangun dari tidurnya, ia tak melihat kakaknya disebelah seperti biasa, ia heran

'**Ting toong...**'

Bel berbunyi (_Readers_: Bukan, itu ulat lagi joget), perlahan dengan muka kantuk lelaki itu membuka pintu, terlihat seorang yang ia kenal sedang memakai baju ala penyihir

"_Trick or Treat?!_"

Lelaki kuncir kuda yang bernama Len langsung bengong, melihat kalender, menandakan tanggal 1 Januari, ia memandang lagi ke wanita dengan _cosplay majo _itu, dengan ekspresi orang kesal ia langsung menutup pintu

"Maaf, salah hari!"

Bel rumah Len berbunyi lagi, dengan perasaan kesal Len kembali membuka pintu

"_Trick or Treat?!_"

Len mendengus kesal, lalu berkata

"Gue kasih lu permen racun diem lu!"

"_Trick or Treat?!_"

Wanita ber_cosplay_ penyihir itu malah makin menjadi, Len tanpa ragu langsung membentaknya

"_DIE OR GO AWAY?_ LAGIAN INI BUKAN _HALLOWEEN_! INI TAHUN BARU KAK TAHUN BARUU! BERHENTI BERCANDA KAK! GUE LAPER KAK! LAPEEEEEEER!"

Wanita yang dipanggil kakak itu cuma diam, wajahnya melongo kedalam dan melihat kalender, mendorong keluar kepalanya lalu berkata

"Ini tahun baru ya?"

Len langsung diam, setelah menenangkan diri ia langsung berkata

"Kak, boleh pinjam kayunya nggak?"

Wanita itu memberikan kayu yang dijadikannya tongkat, setelah Len menerimanya... Len mengangkat kayu itu dan

'**Pletak!**'

Suasana hening sesaat...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Len...? _Are_? Wah, kenapa dia mukul dirinya sendiri?"

Wanita yang masih memakai kostum _majo _lengkap itu keheranan saat melihat Len memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan tongkat miliknya sampai pingsan

**5 menit kemudian...**

Len tersadar, dilihatnya Rin yang sudah kembali berpakaian seperti biasa, setelah memastikan pandangannya sudah tidak kabur, Len bangun

"Len, kalau mau makan ada tuh _cake_ pisang sisa kemarin di kulkas", seru Rin yang sedang asik menyisir rambutnya

"Ah... Ya"

Saat Len akan beranjak untuk mengambil _cake _pisang, bel rumah berbunyi

"_Ha'i_...", karena Len baik, Len menyempatkan diri untuk membuka pintu, dilihatnya ada 6 orang, satu orang menggenakan kostum wortel segar, satu lagi menggunakan kostum kucing dengan _negi_ sebagai pengganti ekor (?), satu lagi memakai kostum hantu putih, satu lagi mungkin ia lagi kere jadi cuma memakai 2 buah eskrim sebagai pengganti telinga, dan satu lagi tampang biasa saja sambil membawa seboks kantong yang _author_ gak tau untuk apa, dan terakhir cuma memakai baju labu dengan sarang burung _plus_ burungnya di atas kepala

"_Trick or Treat?_"

Len bengong kembali, sebelum keenam makhluk gaje kembali mengulang perkataannya, Len sudah teriak duluan

"INI BUKAN _HALLOWEEN!_ INI _NEW YEAR!_ _AUTHOR_ KITA UDAH JELAS-JELAS NGASIH JUDUL _CHAPTER HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ _ONEE-CHAN_, NGOMONG SESUATU DONG!"

Len emosian, Rin yang merasa namanya dipanggil melihat ke arah keenam makhluk gaje itu dan tersenyum

"Wah, burung punya Oliver lucuu! Namanya siapa?"

Len langsung terjatuh dengan gaya kvlt, Oliver membalas senyuman Rin

"Ini namanya James"

"Wah, namanya juga lucu!"

"CUKUP!"

Len memotong dialog gaje mereka, dipandangnya keenam makhluk yang masih bertengger didepan rumahnya

"Lu gila apa? Ini bukan _halloween_, ini tahun baru! Gak malu apa dipandangin orang-orang dengan kostum mencolok, apalagi lu, Gumi, Miku, Kaito, masa kostum _halloween_ cuma make wortel, dan Miku, apa ada sejarah kucing berekor _negi_, dan Kaito... Ini gue gak mau ngomong masalah lu... LU MAU MAKE KOSTUM _HALLOWEEN_ ATAU MAKE KOSTUM PELAWAK GAGAL?"

Mereka semua diam, Gumi, Miku, Kaito cuma diam, SeeU Piko yang merasa diacuhkan langsung berteriak pelan

"_Trick or treat?_"

Suasana tampak hening, karena kesal Len mengangkut sebuah koper besar dan dilempar ke arah keenam makhluk itu

"_THAT IS YOUR 'TREAT'! _LAIN KALI KALAU PUNYA RUMAH JANGAN LUPA PASANG KALENDAR YA SUPAYA GA SALAH PAHAM ANTARA TAHUN BARU DAN _HALLOWEEN_, MENTANG-MENTANG SESAMA AKHIR BULAN!"

"Waw, ada majalah *pip*!", Kaito malah membuka isi koper itu, dan langsung membuat Len kaget, udara disekitar Len langsung tidak enak, Rin memandangi Len dengan ekspresi –dasar-mesum-gak-tau-diri- , Len berkeringat dingin

"_Gomennasai minna-san_, Len kupinjam bentar"

Rin menebar senyum sambil mengangkat kerah baju Len, dan mengangkat Len ke suatu ruang penghukuman, para keenam 'monster' gaje itu memandangi, bukan, bukan enam, tetapi lima, karena salah satu dari mereka sedang menikmati sebuah 'majalah'

"UAAAAAAA... _ONEE-SAMA_! _GOMENNASAIII_!"

'**BUAK BLETAK BUAK BUAK BUAK BUAK! PRANG! BLETAK!**'

Suara keras seperti orang memukul terdengar jelas, para kelima 'monster' itu memandangi satu sama lain

"Tahu apa yang terjadi didalam?", tanya Gumi

"Sayang sekali, saya tidak mengetahuinya", jawab Piko

"Oh sama saya juga"

"...", keempat 'monster' itu _sweatdrop_

"Awal tahun baru yang buruk", seru Kaito yang telah selesai membaca majalah curiannya

"Lu mesum", seru Miku simpel _plus _datar, Kaito cuma cengingisan gaje

"Panas", Oliver membuka kostum labunya, siapa yang tidak kepanasan, sudah memakai baju tebal malah ditambah dengan kostum labu yang besar

"Ya... Panas", Gumi ikut membuka kostum wortelnya

Piko juga membuka kostum hantunya, Miku ingin ikut membuka kostum kucingnya, tetapi ia tidak memakai baju apapun, Kaito memandang mesum Miku

"Ayo silahkan", seru Kaito dengan senyum mesum

'**BUAK!**'

1 _Point!_

Kaito ditendang Miku tanpa aba-aba yang sontak membuat Kaito melayang indah, untung saya Kaito mendarat di semak-semak, Miku masih menunjukkan rasa kasih sayangnya dengan Kaito, bila tidak, pasti ia sudah membidik Kaito tepat di teralis besi yang diujung sana

Semua (-Miku , -Kaito) memandang cengo, mulut mereka sudah membentuk huruf O, dipandanginya Kaito yang cuma nampak kakinya karena tubuh dan kepalanya tenggelam di semak-semak, Gumi menoleh ke Miku, menunjuk ke Kaito dan bertanya

"Miku, apa anak itu baik-baik saja?"

"Ooh... Tentu saja!", Miku menjawab layaknya orang yang memiliki ego tinggi, Gumi dan yang lain cuma _sweatdrop_

'**Srak...srak...**'

Datang sebuah suara gesekan, tidak, lebih tepat seretan, mereka yang mendengar langsung menoleh, terlihat seseorang berambut kuncir kuda dengan muka yang aduhai parahnya sedang diseret oleh wanita berambut pirang berbando

"Makasih udah mau minjamin Len", seru wanita itu sambil melempar lelaki berkuncir kuda itu kehadapan kelima manusia yang masih bengong

"Sama-sama", jawab SeeU sambil tersenyum, oh, _author_ salah nulis, cuma empat orang yang bengong

Setelah itu Rin pergi masuk kedalam, para kelima manusia itu memandang satu sama lain, lalu melihat tubuh Len yang tak berdaya, Miku menundukkan dirinya hingga sedikit sejajar kepada 'jasad' Len yang masih tak berdaya, dicolek-coleknya tubuh Len, lalu cengingisan, menyolek lagi, cengingisan lagi

'_Gila_', batin mereka berempat yang melihat tingkah laku Miku

Dikejauhan, Kaito yang masih 'bersemayam' didalam semak-semak menunjukkan sedikit gerakan, kepalanya memang belum nimbul, tetapi kakinya telah mencari cara untuk berpijak

"Hei, manusia yang disana itu mau diapain?", tanya Piko sambil menunjuk Kaito yang masih berusaha mencari cara untuk berpijak

"Biarkan saja, itu hukuman yang pantas buat si mesum, seperti cowok yang satu ini", jawab Gumi enteng sambil menunjuk ke arah Len yang masih dicolek oleh Miku

"_By the way_, kenapa kita ditinggalin disini? Malah dikasih 'mayat' ama tuan rumah", tanya Oliver yang sedari tadi diam

"Gak taulah, kayaknya _Trick or Treat _kita gagal", ujar Miku yang sudah menghentikan aktifitas colek mencoleknya

"Memang gue pikir akan gagal! Hari ini kan tahun baru bukan _halloween_! Gue juga ngeh pake baju ginian di hari yang salah!", seru Piko kesal

"Hahaha, untung gue cuma bawa keranjang permen...", tawa SeeU

"Sakiit... Miku, kalau mau nendang itu bilang dulu kek jadi gue bisa ngehindar!", protes Kaito tiba-tiba yang tampaknya sudah bisa bebas dari semak-semak itu, 'telinga' eskrimnya telah hilang, gerakannya masih puyeng, mungkin kepalanya sakit

"Jadi, sekarang kita ngapain? Rin udah ninggalin... Masa kita harus ngerawat Len?", tanya Gumi sambil menaruh tangannya didagu

"_Don't ask me... I don't know what should I do_ (Jangan tanya gue, gue ga tau apa yang harus gue lakuin)", jawab Oliver dengan logat Inggrisnya

"Ai don't know wat yu seid (_I don't know what you said_) (Gue ga tau apa yang lu omongin)", ucap Miku enteng, yang disambut dengan _sweatdrop_

"_I more don't know what you said!_ (Gue lebih ga tau apa yang lu omongin)", Oliver menggeram

"Ai mor don't know wat yu seid! (_I more don't know what you said!_) (Gue lebih ga tau apa yang lu omongin)". Miku makin membuat Oliver geram

'**Krieek**...'

Tiba-tiba gerakan pintu yang terbuka menghentikan dialog gaje mereka, datang wanita berambut pirang berbando sambil membawa 8 gelas puding jeruk vanilla

"Maaf menunggu, silahkan masuk dan makan!", seru wanita itu, para 'tamu' malah _sweatdrop_

'_Bilang kek lagi buat makanan, ini main ditinggal aje..._', batin mereka, lalu masuk, tentu saja sambil menyeret 'ramah' seorang yang belum kunjung sadar itu

**Sesudah makan**

"Aa kenyang", seru mereka kompak, Len sudah tersadar saat Piko menyodorkan segelas puding jeruk vanilanya

"Sekarang kita ngapain nih? Masa awal tahun baru cuma diem disini?", tanya Miku sesudah mengelap mulutnya

"Keliling aja yuk, mungkin ketemu hal yang menyenangkan", usul Len, semua mengangguk

"Sebentar, sebelum kita keliling,... _Ano_... Rin, boleh minjem baju lu? Masa gue jalan-jalan pake baju kucing _halloween_?", pinta Miku, Rin hanya mengangguk, lalu mempersilahkan Miku masuk kekamarnya untuk mencari baju, kamar Rin dan Len itu sama, tetapi untuk lemarinya berbeda, Rin sudah menaruh panel bertulis

'**Hanya untuk cewek, bukan **_**shota**_** atau cowok**', pada lemarinya, jadi Len langsung _sweatdrop_ saat membaca panel itu, sepertinya itu lebih tepat sebagai panel untuk 'ejekan' bukan 'larangan'

Beberapa menit kemudian, Miku keluar dari kamar, ia memilih baju putih polos agar tidak sama dengan baju Rin, setelah mereka siap, mereka langsung berkeliling

Di jalanan, tampak ramai dengan berbagai _stand _terompet, kembang api, atau _stand-stand_ makanan, tetapi yang membuat mereka tergiur adalah, sebuah kertas yang tertempel dipohon dan bertuliskan

* * *

**To all VocaUtauKuen students**

**Banyak yang harus kutulis disini**

**Pertama:**

**Saya gak yakin ini tempat yang tepat untuk menaruh kertas ini, karena dikhawatirkan sedikitnya murid VocaUtauKuen di daerah sini**

**Kedua:**

**Bila kau memang murid VocaUtauKuen, cepat baca bagian ketiga, bila bukan, pergi sajalah!**

**Ketiga:**

**Apa kau memang murid VocaUtauKuen? Bila kau sudah yakin, tolong baca bagian empat! Bila kau tak yakin, pergi sajalah!**

**Keempat:**

**Aku mulai tak yakin apabila kau murid VocaUtauKuen, kau tau, aku sebagai kepala sekolah VocaUtauKuen tak mungkin mudah dikibuli! Bila kau memang yakin, baca bagian kelima!**

* * *

Belum selesai para 'murid' VocaUtauKuen itu membaca, mereka sudah _sweatdrop_ duluan, mereka kompak berkata

"Kepala Sekolah kita belum tau rasanya digiles ama murid-murid ya! Ini mau ngasih informasi atau apaan? Gak yakin amat"

Dengan sedikit geram, mereka mau tak mau melanjutkan bacaannya dikertas itu

* * *

**Kelima:**

**Oke, kuharap kau memang benar bila kau murid VocaUtauKuen!, tolong baca ini**

**To all VocaUtauKuen students, berhubung sekarang adalah tahun baru, kami selagi wakil dari VocaUtauKuen akan mengadakan acara lomba menyambut tahun baru, berbagai acara lomba telah kami siapkan:**

**-Lomba makan**

**-Lomba menyanyi**

**-Lomba membuat puisi**

**-Lomba membuat kembang api (Barang sudah disiapkan)**

**Silahkan memilih, bagi yang sudah memutuskan akan memilih lomba apa, tolong segera laporkan kepada ketua komite VocaUtauKuen, Leon-**_**sensei**_**... Paling lambat hari ini jam satu siang. Saya sengaja tak menaruh alamat karena saya masih ragu apabila kau adalah murid VocaUtauKuen!**

**Acara dimulai lusa, tolong datang kesekolah jam 8**

**Terimakasih**

**Tertanda**

**(Anggap ini tanda tangan)**

**Tonio**

**Kepala sekolah VocaUtauKuen**

* * *

"VocaUtauKuen itu sekolah elit kan?", tanya Len setelah selesai membaca kertas gaje itu, dijawab anggukan kepada ketujuh temannya (+ kakak)

"Kenapa kepala sekolah kita kagak elit sih?", lanjutnya lagi, dibalas _sweatdrop_ oleh ketujuh temannya (+ kakak)

"_By the way_, kalian mau milih lomba apa?", tanya Kaito, SeeU ingin menjawab, tetapi langsung ditahan oleh Kaito

"Gue ga nanya lu, gue juga udah tau apa yang mau lu jawab"

"Kalau SeeU nyanyi, gue juga mau ikut ah lomba nyanyi", seru Miku

"Karena gue sahabat kalian, gue mau ikut nyanyi juga!", ucap Oliver antusias

"Gue mau nyanyi juga dah!", seru Len tak mau kalah

"Oke, udah sepakat kan pada mau ikut lomba nyanyi?", tanya Miku, tetapi seseorang mengangkat tangannya

"Gue ga mau, gue lebih milih baca puisi", seru Gumi, ya, Gumi memang ahlinya dalam membuat sesuatu yang bahasa Inggrisnya _poem_ itu

"Ah lu kagak setia kawan ah! Lu ikut nyanyi juga dong, jadi kompak", seru Piko tak semangat

"Tapi,...", Gumi mau membela dirinya, tapi ditahan oleh Len

"Udah, terserah Gumi aja, dia mau milih apa yang harus dipilihnya, yang pasti ia kan masih gabungan dari kita"

"_Arigatou, Len-kun_!", ujar Gumi riang, Len cuma tersenyum

"Ya nggak apalah", seru Rin sambil mewajarkan apa yang Len ucapkan, sebagai teman tidak boleh memaksa kehendak, ya, itulah teman yang sebenarnya

"Gue mau latihan ah nanti! Pokoknya gue harus dapat skor yang tinggi!", Piko bersemangat

"Gue harus lebih tinggi, _btw_ nanti gue mau duet ama _onee-chan_ ah!", Len bersemangat

"Eh? _Nande_? Kenapa malah duet?", tanya Rin sambil memasang ekspresi terkejut _plus _heran

"Nggak apa doong..."

"Ah terserah lu aja dah"

"Gue mau duet ama Miku-_chan_ aja dah!", Kaito bersemangat, Miku cuma melongo heran dan terpaksa menyetujui

"Gue mau duet ama SeeU-_chan_!", Oliver juga ikut bersemangat, sayangnya SeeU menolak

"_Gomennasai _Oliver,... Gue nggak bisa"

Oliver langsung memasang muka pasrah, Gumi yang melihat itu langsung menatap Oliver dengan pandangan kasihan

"Yaudah, gue duet ama lu aja Oliver...", saran Gumi, Oliver menolak sopan

"Nggak usah, lu kan mau ikut lomba baca puisi kan? _Nevermind me_"

"Hm... yasudah lah... Tapi lu jangan langsung patah semangat dong", Gumi mendorong semangat Oliver, Oliver mengangguk

"Okee... Gue jadi nggak sabar buat ikut lomba! Ayo cepat daftar ama Leon-_sensei_ disekolah!", Kaito antusias, _author_ pikir Kaito sangat antusias karena mengingat ia akan duet dengan Miku, mereka semua pun beranjak ke sekolah dengan pakaian santai, karena mereka pikir mereka cuma numpang datang untuk mendaftar lomba, setelah itu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya

* * *

***To-Be-Continued***

* * *

**Bales _reviews _yang anonim dulu :v**

**puchan:**

**Makasih 'v', meski lucunya gaje sih :v**

**_thanks for support_-nya...  
**

**ini udah _update_... :)**

* * *

**Kiruko:  
**

**Iya dong fic-nya kan _genre _humoor... teheh...**

**Typo di C1 kayaknya ngga ada tp typo di C2 ada loh :v**

**Iya _author_ emg sengaja buat bahasa Inggris ketiga wanita itu ancur, kalau lancar-lancar aja ngga keren jadinya**

**_Thanks _udah nge-_read_  
**

* * *

**Oke...**

**Haha, gaje, haha... HAHAHAHA *keselekbijiduren***

**Awalnya **_**author**_** mau buat hari libur tahun baru yang biasa, tetapi jadi nggak seru, yaudah **_**author**_** buat mereka mengira tahun baru adalah hari **_**halloween**_**, kebetulan **_**author**_** liat **_**Halloween**_** diadakan diakhir bulan, eh, di akhir bulan kan? *gedubrak**

**Karena ada salah seorang yang **_**review**_** peran para karakter terutama Miku dan Gumi kurang, emang ribet sih bila karakter banyak, tetapi, udah terlanjut kebuat, anggep aja itu resikonya, nggak apa, nanti **_**author**_** akan buat peran mereka sama, tetapi masih butuh waktu... Tetapi **_**author**_** akan melakukan apapun bila itu demi kepentingan **_**readers **_**dan fic ini XD**

**Maaf kalau fic ini sedikit, **_**author**_** padahal nargetin buat 3000 **_**words**_**, tetapi cuma nyampe 2000 **_**words **_**lebih, ya nggak apalah, nanti **_**author**_** berusaha lagi... **_**Author**_** masih perlu banyak berusaha**

**Dan maaf kalau humornya sedikit, kuharap **_**readers**_** puas, nanti **_**author**_** perbanyak revisi dengan membaca beberapa fic humor bacaan humor lainnya...**

* * *

_**Last word: (Saigo no Kotoba #ew)**_

_**Please review but don't BLAME please**_

_**Thanks for continuing your support**_

_**Story made by:**_

**lenlenka_092**


	4. Special II: Happy New Year!: Practice

**Summary: **Sikembar Kagamine Rin & Len dan temannya, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Oliver menjalani masa sekolahnya di VocaUtauKuen, sekolah elit tetapi muridnya tidak seelit sekolahnya, bagaimanakah kesan yang akan dihadapinya?

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fic**

**Present:**

**A School Life in VocaUtauKuen**

**Made by: lenlenka092**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The Vocaloid and Utauloids and the other loids where I don't know isn't mine, I just made the story**

**WARNED:**

**Typos and other may I forget to tell**

* * *

Chapter 4 (Special): Happy New Year Part II: Practice!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Pagi hari, mentari menyinari dengan terang, sepasang manusia berambut pirang ini terbangun, meilirik jamnya, dan...

"HUAAAAAAAAA TELAAAAAAAAAT! LEN!"

"HAH APA?! HA? TELAT? HA? APA?!"

Kedua manusia berambut pirang buru-buru memakai baju seragamnya, mereka memburu keluar, tetapi ditengah perjalanan sikuncir berambut pirang menghentikan langkahnya, kakaknya yang berambut pirang berbando keheranan

"_Onee-sama_", seru lelaki berambut pirang berkuncir kuda kepada kakaknya yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya

"_Nani o?_", balas wanita berambut pirang berbando

"_Ano... Anata wa wasurenai?_"

"_Wasurenai? Nani o?_"

Len, lelaki berambut pirang berkuncir menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu berkata

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"HARI INI KAN GA SEKOLAAAAAAAH!"

Keadaan hening seketika

"Oh ya!", seru sang kakak sambil mengetuk kepalanya, Len cuma _sweatdrop_

"Heei...! Kagamine _twins_! Apa yang kalian lakukan disana dengan baju seragam lengkap?!", sapa seseorang dari kejauhan, yang merasa terpanggil langsung menoleh

"Eh Piko, lagi ngapain?", balas mereka berdua, dilihatnya seorang lelaki sedang lari-lari santai

"_Jogging_, kebetulan libur, haha,... Gue tebak, kalian pasti ngira hari ini sekolah kan?", tawa lelaki itu

"Tau aja lu"

"Iya dong, bukankah ini sudah sering saat liburan?"

"Ah...", Len cuma menundukkan kepalanya

"Bai de wey (_By the way_), dimana yang lain? Gak bosen _jogging _sendirian?", tanya Rin, lelaki yang katanya memiliki nama Piko Utatane menggeleng sambil menyapu keringatnya

"Bosan sih... Nggak... Mau ngajak yang lain pada ngorok"

"Em... Boleh juga sih kali-kali _jogging_, gue ikut dong!", Len bersemangat

"_Etto_... Sebelum itu Len, kita harus ganti baju dulu... Masa _jogging _pake baju sekolah?", seru Rin sambil menarik baju Len, Len memandang lalu mengangguk

"_Etto_ Piko, lu tunggu dulu ya, gue dan Rin gak akan lama", ujar Len kepada Piko, Piko cuma mengangguk, setelah itu Len dan Rin memasuki rumahnya

**10 menit kemudian...**

"Pikoo... _Matasete gomenne!_", Len dan Rin muncul dengan baju kaos, tetapi Rin memakai jaket

"Bener-bener 'gak akan lama'... Udah 10 menit bego!", protes Piko yang masih memasang pose menunggu, Len dan Rin cuma tertawa kecil

Setelah itu mereka ber _jogging_ bersama, pemandangan masih khas tahun baru, setelah 15 menit berlari kecil _non stop_, mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di air mancur taman

"_Ano _Rin... Len... Lu udah nentuin lagu apa buat lu duet?", tanya Piko seraya meminum air mineral yang ia bawa

"Belum, tapi itu urusan mudah, kalau lu?"

"Udah dong...! Mau denger?", Piko bersemangat sambil mengepal tangan di dada

"Maaf... Ngga-"

"Oh silahkan!"

Len berusaha menolak, tetapi langsung dipotong oleh Rin, karena itu sudah kemauan sang kakak, Len cuma pasrah

"Okee... _Matte_..."

Piko meminum air mineralnya sampai habis, menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bernyanyi

Rin dan Len bengong, Piko terlalu serius menyanyi, mereka berdua bertatapan, membiarkan Piko terus bernyanyi, sampai akhirnya Piko berhenti

Len dan kakaknya langsung memberi tepukan, Piko langsung bergaya layaknya penyanyi terkenal yang baru saja menamatkan konsernya, tanpa sadar para pengunjung taman memandangi mereka bertiga dan berbisik

'_Itu pengamen lagi nyanyi ya?_'

'_Entahlah..._'

'_Itu cewek ya?_'

'_Kayaknya gak mungkin, suaranya tinggi_'

'_Mungkin dia cewek tapi suaranya tinggi_'

Oke hentikan tentang bisikan pengunjung taman itu, lanjut ke mereka bertiga

"Huaah... Bosan ah... Semua pada ngoro... _Wait_... Siapa disana?", Len menunjuk kese... bukan, dua orang, satu lagi tampaknya mereka kenal, dan dia sedang bersama wanita yang sedikit tinggi dari dia yang memiliki rambut hijau daun (Bukan nama _band_!)

"Itu kan Oliver, eh... Siapa cewek itu? Pacarnya?", Rin asal nebak, dijawab _sweatdrop_ oleh Len dan Piko

"O...li...veeeeer!", Len berteriak keras memanggil manusia yang digosipkan sedang bersama pacarnya itu, manusia itu menoleh

"Hey Len, Rin, dan Piko!", manusia itu mendekati ketiga orang itu

"Perkenalkan, Len, Rin, dan Piko... Ini..."

"Pacarmu?", belum selesai manusia bermata kiri tertutup itu memperkenalkan wanita disampingnya, Rin sudah menyambar duluan yang membuat kepalanya digetuk oleh adiknya

"_No... She's not... She is my elder sister, Sonika_ (Bukan, dia bukan pacar gue, dia kakak gue, Sonika)", jelas Oliver sambil _sweatdrop_

"Oh... _Gomen_! Sonika-_san_, kamu umur berapa?", Rin langsung saja menyapa kakak Oliver yang bernama Sonika itu

"_Er_... _What do you talking about?_ (Er... Apa yang kau ucapkan?)", Sonika menggaruk kepalanya, Piko, Len, dan Rin langsung _pokerface_

'_Oh gue lupa sebenernya Oliver kan anak Inggris_'

Rin memandang Len dan Piko sejenak

"Apa yang Sonika-_san_ bicarakan tadi?"

Len dan Piko cuma mengangkat bahu

"Maksud dia, apa yang barusan Rin omongin...", jelas Oliver, Rin mengangguk ngerti

'_Oke, disaat begini gue malah ketemu orang Inggris betulan, masa gue mau gunain bahasa Inggris gaje gue? Ah... gue ga mau kejadian seperti Gumi... Ooh... Wat sould ai du?_', Rin membatin dengan ekspresi bingung, Piko dan Len berhadapan dan berbicara dengan suara pelan

"Entah kenapa sekarang aku tahu persis apa yang dipikirkan Rin sekarang", bisik Len

"Bahasa Inggrisnya yang jelek?", tanya Piko sambil berbisik pula

"Ya..."

Len dan Piko memandangi Rin yang masih bingung, dengan memberanikan diri Len berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris pas-pasan

"_Err... Sonika-san... Sorry, my sister don't understand how to say English... So... (_Err.. Sonika-_san_... Maaf, kakakku tidak mengerti cara berbicara bahasa Inggris... Jadi...)"

"_Oh that okay, I know the Japanese isn't too understand English... But I have lies there, I must practice how to talking Japanese if I want comunicate here, but my cute little brother Oliver maybe can teach me... I understand that_ (Oh itu tidak apa-apa, aku tahu orang Jepang tidak terlalu mengerti bahasa Inggris... Tetapi aku telah disini, aku harus belajar bagaimana cara berbicara bahasa Jepang bila ingin berkomunikasi, tapi adikku tersayang Oliver mungkin akan mengajariku... Aku mengerti)", jelas Sonika panjang lebar, Piko, Len, dan Rin berhadapan kembali

"Dia ngomong apaan ya?", tanya Len

"Gerakan bicaranya terlalu cepat", seru Piko

"Emang bener-bener orang Inggris", seru Rin

"_Oliver, them is your friend right? May you can play with them, I'll go for buy some food... Are you don't mind if I leave you?_ (Oliver, dia temanmu kan? Mungkin kau bisa bermain dengannya, aku akan pergi membeli beberapa makanan... Apa kau tak keberatan bila aku meninggalkanmu?)", tanya Sonika ke Oliver yang sedari tadi _sweatdrop_

"_It's okay, if sister want go home after that just go, I can join them _(Tak apa, bila kakak mau pergi kerumah setelah itu pergi saja, aku bisa bergabung dengan mereka)"

Sonika langsung pergi, Oliver duduk disamping mereka bertiga yang asik memasang muka bingung

"Euh... Baru pertama kali gue berbicara ama orang Inggris...", Rin mengusap peluhnya, mungkin ia stress berat

"Hahaha... Sonika-_oneechan_ emang belum ngerti bahasa Jepang..."

"_By the way _Oliver, lu udah nentuin lagu buat lu nyanyi esok?", Len membuka pembicaraan

"Emm... Udah sih...", Oliver menaruh jari telunjuk di dagunya

"Lagu apa?!", Rin malah bersemangat

"_Etto_... _Himitsu dayou_!", Oliver malah mengeluarkan _wink_ yang membuat Rin setengah kecewa

"Kalian lagi _jogging_?", tanya Oliver setelah mereka hening sesaat

"Nggak, kami lagi bakar-bakar sate, tapi nahasnya itu sate kecebur di air mancur", jawab Len, Piko, dan Rin bersamaan dengan menggunakan _youdontsay face_ (FYI: _You don't say_ adalah sebutan untuk bila mendapatkan pertanyaan yang teramat jelas jawabannya, kita menjawab dengan jawaban _absurd_. Contoh: *orang lagi boker* , Orang1: Bro, lu lagi boker ya?, Orang2: Ga, gue lagi nari hula)

"Oke oke lupakan pertanyaan gue, yang lain mana?", tanya Oliver kembali

"Masih ketiduran, nggak tau sekarang masih tidur atau udah bangun", jawab Piko menjelaskan

"_Etto_... Ngapain ya sekarang? Masih liburan meski cuma 2 hari harus dinikmatin...", Len menundukkan tubuhnya dan mengoles-oleskan jarinya di pasir

"Aha!", Rin mendapat ide, semua memandang ke arahnya

"Bagaimana kalau kita latihan saja?", usul Rin

"Latihan?... Latihan nyanyi maksud lu?", Piko memperjelas, Rin mengangguk

"Meski kita nanti harus melawan satu sama lain nantinya, kita harus tetap latihan bersama dong!", seru Rin dengan bling-bling, semuanya mengangguk setuju

"Oke... Tapi dimana masalahnya?", tanya Oliver

"Dirumah gue lah masa di panggung!", Rin menjawab enteng, tetapi Len terkejut bukan main

"Hah? Rumah kita? _Onee-chan_ gila?! Rumah kita nggak ada alat musik lengkap!"

"Cuma ada _mic_ ama _sound system_ udah gak masalah kan? Buat aja dulu aransemennya"

"Yang buat siapa? _Onee-chan_?"

"Siapa yang bisa dong!"

Semua (minus Rin) jatuh dengan elit

"Oke dah, masalah aransemen itu urusan gampang, sekarang kita panggil aja yang lain!", Len berdiri, semua ikut berdiri dan bergegas menyusul yang lain di rumahnya masing-masing

**At Miku's House**

"Miku...", mereka berempat memanggil dengan suara sedikit pelan, tak ada sahutan

"Mikuuuu...", mereka mulai menekan suara, tetap tak ada sahutan

"MIKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!", mereka berteriak, tetap tak ada sahutan

"Yang tinggal dirumah Miku siapa aja?", tanya Oliver karena heran tak ada sahutan sama sekali

"Miku ama kakaknya"

Mereka terdiam ditempat, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mencolek bahu Rin, Rin terkejut

"WAAA SETAAAN!", karena terkejut, Rin langsung salto ditempat

"Setan ndasmu! Gue Miku, Hatsune Miku!", ujar sesosok 'setan' itu, semua langsung bengong

"Miku... Lah... jadi yang didepen kita rumah siapa ini?", Piko menunjuk kerumah didepannya

"Itu rumah tetangga gue _baka_! Dia lagi jalan-jalan! Jangan salah rumah kek, untung gue ngedenger lu dari belakang sana!", Miku menunjuk ke arah rumah yang bercat hijau yang tepat dbelakang mereka

"Oh... _Gomen_... Hahaha", mereka berempat cuma menggaruk kepala

"Omong-omong, ada apa mau manggil gue?", tanya Miku membuka pembicaraan

"Rin ngusulin kita buat latihan nyanyi untuk esok, jadi gue mau ajak lu, Kaito, SeeU, dan Gumi", jelas Len, Miku mengangguk mengerti

"Bentar, Gumi kan ikut lomba membaca puisi, kenapa dia diajak?", pinta Oliver, semua memandang

"Nggak apa, daripada ia ditinggalkan entar dikira kita ngasingin dia", jelas Len

"Oooh okelah, ayoo..!"

Mereka bergegas kerumah Kaito

**At Kaito's House**

Mereka telah sampai kerumah yang beratribut eskrim. Sebelum mereka berteriak, Len bertanya

"Ini bener rumah Kaito kan?"

"Bener", jawab Miku

"Kalau salah gue bakar persediaan _negi _lu!", ancam Len, karena mengancam dengan fisik sudah _mainstream_, Miku menengguk ludahnya dan mengangguk meski ragu

"Ka...i...TOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Yaa..", jawab seseorang dari dalam, pintu terbuka dan...

Keluar sosok wanita berambut biru pendek dengan pita besar dibelakang bajunya, wanita cantik

"Lu... bukan... Kaito kan?", tanya Len dengan ekspresi _horror_, mengira Kaito menyamar sebagai cewek

"Bukan", wanita itu menjawab santai, sementara hawa udara di daerah Miku sudah mendingin, membayangkan persediaan _negi_-nya dibakar habis

"Nah, mana persediaan _negi _lu?!", seru Len dengan pandangan mantap kepada Miku, Miku memasang ekspresi membeku

"Ya, saya memang bukan Kaito, tapi saya adiknya Kaito, Kaiko. Kaito sedang ada didalam, mau saya panggilkan?", jelas wanita bernama Kaiko itu, mereka berlima langsung _pokerface_

"_Kimi wa Kaito no imouto?_", tanya Len dengan ekspresi ingin memakan makhluk didepannya, Kaiko cuma mengangguk, sementara Miku merasa sedikit lega persediaan _negi-_nya tak jadi dibakar

"_Matte kudasai onee-sama, onii-sama_", Kaiko memasuki rumahnya, mereka bengong dengan cara bicara Kaiko yang sopan

"Gak nyangka Kaito yang _pervy_ punya adik secantik dan sesopan ini!", seru Miku

"Yah... Kehidupan emang emejing...", seru Rin sambil memainkan jemarinya

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras diikuti pukulan dari dalam rumah yang membuat mereka berlima kaget

"WOOOOOIIIIII! KAITOOOOO! BANGUUUUUUUN!"

'**Plak plak plak! Bruak!**'

Mereka berlima terdiam ditempat

Len menoleh ke arah Rin, lalu berkata

"Ya, benar-benar _amazing_!"

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

"Haloo... Len, Rin... Miku, Piko... Oliver... Ada apa?", seru sesosok manusia yang tampaknya mereka kenal, dengan beberapa tanda biru disana-sini

"Eh... Nggak... Ngajakin latihan... Lu abis diapain ama _imouto_ lu? Suaranya kedengeran sampe disini", tanya Len sambil fokus ke arah 'tanda' tersebut

"Ah... Biasa... Gue dibangunin pake mode kekerasan...", jawab Kaito

"Haha..."

"Oh ya, latihan apa yang lu bilang?", tanya Kaito setelah suasana hening beberapa saat

"Latihan nyanyi lah! Emang latihan apa lagi?", jelas Miku

"Ny... oh! Gue kan akan duet ama Miku!", Kaito tampak riang lalu memeluk Miku

Suasana hening kembali, Kaito masih memeluk Miku, Miku diam saja, tetapi tidak _blushing_ sama sekali

"_BAKAMONO! HENTAI! BAKAITO!_", Miku melempar Kaito setelah diam beberapa saat, semua minus Miku dan Kaito langsung reflek menghindar

"Oke... _2_ _point_!", seru Piko sambil mengangkat papan skor tinju

"Bukan saatnya itu, _baka!_", Rin mengetuk kepala Piko

Keadaan hening kembali...

"_Ano_... Sekarang kerumah siapa lagi?", tanya Len memecah keheingan

"SeeU...", Miku menjawab

"Rumah SeeU kan jauh dari sini..."

"Kalau dari rumah Gumi?", Rin bertanya

"Em.. Itu harus balik arah lagi"

"Baiklah, ke rumah SeeU aja dulu", Rin mengusuli

Semua mengangguk setuju, setelah itu mereka langsung menuju ke rumah SeeU

**At SeeU's house**

"SEEEEEEEEEE...UUUUUUUU!", mereka berenam kompak memanggil temannya yang satu itu

"_haneulga meolli nae teooneun nal, geosen balam nunga-e seuchimae..._"

Bukannya jawaban yang dilontarkan sang pemilik rumah, sang pemilik rumah malah asik bernyanyi, membuat mereka berenam _sweatdrop_

"Kalau gue teroris gue bom ini rumah", seru Piko

"Tampang lu udah kayak teroris kok", Kaito malah sempat bercanda, membuat Piko ingin segera melempar granat tepat dimuka manusia ini

"SEEEEEEUUUUUUUU! BUKA _BAKA_!", Len berteriak sekencang-kencangnya

Suasana hening

"SeeU ngapain sih didalem?", tanya Oliver yang daritadi diam

"Nggak tau, abaikan aja yuk!", Len mengusuli, semuanya mengangguk, manusia yang satu itu tak perlu diberi perhatian lebih

Mereka langsung bergegas kerumah Gumi

**Meanwhile... Didalam rumah SeeU**

'**Pip**' (Suara radio mati)

"Kayaknya tadi ada yang manggil deh? Jangan-jangan Len dan yang lainnya", ucap seseorang sambil keluar dari kamar mandi memegang _remote_ dan alat _make up_

'**Tap... tap... tap**'

'**Krieekk...**'

"Loh, kok nggak ada orang?", manusia itu tampak bingung melihat keadaan diluar kosong

"Jangan-jangan hantu... Ah udahlah... Lanjut aja denger musiknya"

Manusia itu menekan _remote_ untuk menghidupkan radio, setelah itu berbaring disofa

"_kkaeeola bomsaebyeog-iyeo... paleushan kkochnaeeum oleuneun nal..._"

"Lagu _Shining Star _memang enak didengaar..."

**At Gumi's House (Len and friend side)**

"Oliver, lu kan diem mulu, panggil dong", seru Len pada Oliver, Oliver mau tak mau mengangguk

"GU...MI...!"

Muncul sesosok wani... eh... lelaki yang berambut warnanya hampir sama dengan Gumi

"Kalian siapa? Kalau kalian mencari Gumi, ia sedang pergi", seru lelaki itu dengan dingin, sementara itu Miku dan Rin langsung membeku –karena-ketampanan(eh?)-lelaki-itu

"Oh baiklah, terimakasih", Oliver ikut menjawab dingin, lalu pergi dengan enteng minus Kaito dan Len yang harus mengangkut Miku dan Rin yang (masih) membeku

**At Road to Rin and Len House**

"Jadi, kita doang ini?", tanya Piko

"Iya dong... Nggak apalah itung-itung hemat tempat", jawab Len yang masih berpeluh keringat karena mengangkat kakaknya yang bukan main beratnya

"Kenapa dua wanita ini langsung membeku ya?", tanya Kaito yang memiliki nasib sama seperti Len

"Maklum wanita itu kadang pecinta lelaki yang _cool_...", jawab Piko

"Oh berarti gue harus jadi _cool_ ya?"

"Lu mah udah _cool_, saking _cool_-nya ketika diukur di termometer setempat termometer itu langsung ikut _cool_, muatan lu kan es semua", ejek Len, Kaito serasa ingin melempar _freeze_ Miku kehadapannya

"Gue emang pecinta eskrim tetapi bukan berarti bisa lu ejek segitunya juga kali", protes Kaito, Len seakan tak menggubris

"Nah, sudah sampai...", ucap Len menghentikan langkahnya seketika berada didepan rumah bercat oranye-kuning, dan bersyukur Miku dan Rin telah kembali kebentuknya semula

**At Rin and Len House**

"Jadi... Apa yang kita lakukan pertama?", tanya Rin dengan tampang bos

"Tiduuurr!", Kaito ceplas-ceplos dan meringkuk dibalik selimut, Rin langsung melempar Kaito kepanggangan terdekat (Pertanyaan: Darimanakah selimutnya? | Jawaban: Hanya _author_ yang tahu)

"Lu _baka_ ya?! Kan kita harus latihan bukan tidur!", amuk Rin kemanusia yang sepadan _baka_-nya dengan SeeU ini

"Nah, lu kan tau kalau yang harus kita lakuin itu latihan, kenapa nanya?", balas Kaito tak mau kalah, Rin langsung terdiam dan malu, dipikir kata-kata Kaito ada benarnya juga

"Oke oke... Lupakan... Jadi... Siapa yang mau latihan duluan?...", Rin berusaha menutup malunya

"Gue ama Miku! Gue udah gak sabar!", Kaito antusias, Miku cuma mendadak malu dengan tingkah Kaito yang mirip dengan anak-anak

"Gue lebih ga sabar buat goreng lu hingga meleleh", amuk Miku

"Ehem, pertengkaran mulutnya lain kali saja ya, sekarang kita fokus ke latihannya", dehem Piko 'melerai' pertengkaran mulut sepasang kekasih itu *_author_ disate*

"Nah, lebih baik lu perbincangkan dulu dengan Miku apa yang harus lu nyanyikan ja-"

"Gue udah siap ama CD instrumental lagunya dan secarik kertas berisi lirik lagunya!", belum selesai Rin memberi instruksi, Kaito telah mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam sebuah CD dan secarik kertas yang terbungkus rapi, semua disana minus Kaito cuma _pokerface_ mengetahui Kaito memang sudah mempersiapkan hal sepele ini, disisi lain Kaito memang hebat dan penuh persiapan

'_Pantes Kaito gak sabar, rupanya dia udah nyiapin_', batin mereka

"Gue dulu udah mengimpikan saat-saat ini terjadi... Beruntung... Akhirnya lomba ini menjawab keinginanku... Makanya gue langsung menulis sebuah lirik lagu yang mungkin cocok... Tonio-_san_... _Arigatou _telah mengabulkan permintaanku...", Kaito menadah tangannya layak orang yang bersyukur, mereka semua langsung berusaha menarik semua pikirannya dan mengingat kembali Kaito cuma seorang _baka_ yang cocok dijodohkan dengan sesama _baka_

"Oke sandiwaranya disimpan nanti aja ya... Sekarang kita harus cepat-cepat supaya cepat selesai, Len, siapin _mic_ 2 dan _sound system_!", perintah Rin ke adiknya yang tak berdosa itu, Len langsung buru-buru keruang musik yang berada dibawah tanah

Sementara si Kagamine _twins_ sedang menyiapkan perlengkapan, Miku dan Kaito sedang sibuk menghafalkan lirik lagu, Miku bertanya kepada Kaito

"To, ini judul lagunya apa?"

"_Cendrillon_"

"Tentang?"

"Oh, tentang... Lu ceritanya mau bunuh gue, si pangeran, pukul 24.00 tepat. Lu udah diawasin oleh ibu peri (?) atau apalah, saat lu ketemu gue, lu jadi jatuh cinta, dan ngerasa kaga mau bunuh gue... Dan sebenarnya lu udah nusuk gue... La-"

"Intinya gue mau bunuh lu dan kagak jadi kan?"

"Dengerin dulu kek"

"Oke... oke... Lanjutin"

"Lu kan kaget saat tau lu rupanya udah nusuk, gue bilang ke elu kalau lu nusuk kagak seberapa"

"Bentar, ini mau latihan drama atau apalin lirik lagu sih?"

"Kan gue nyeritain semua tentang lagu ini... _Geez_..."

"Ya... ya... (Karena oke... oke... udah _mainstream_) udah dah lanjutin apalin liriknya"

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda, tanpa sadar ketiga manusia (Piko, Oliver, dan Rin) memperhatikannya

"Hei... Mereka tampak intim ya?", bisik Oliver

"Calon pasangan pelaminan kali", bisik Piko

"Iya, mereka kayak akrab gitu... Gimana ya kolaborasinya saat nyanyi?", tanya Rin yang tentu saja sama-sama berbisik

"_Onee-chan_! Udah siap!", teriak Len tiba-tiba sambil membawa 2 _home sound system _yang lebar dan 2 _mic_ yang tak terlalu besar, cara Len membawanya ya itu masih menjadi misteri

"Oke... Bawa sekalian laptop kesini, mau masukin CD yang Kaito bawa", perintah Rin lagi, tanpa diteriaki Len sudah melesat duluan

"Bagaimana cara Len membawa benda besar nan berat itu?", tanya Oliver dan Piko dengan mulut terbuka lebar

"Len diem-diem kuat... hahaha...", seru Rin membanggakan adiknya

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Semua telah siap, laptop, _mic_, dan _home sound system_, CD musik juga sudah dimasukkan dan telah dikoneksikan ke _home sound system_-nya

"Miku, Kaito, udah siap?", tanya Len ke dua insan yang asik menghafal lirik lagu

"Ya!", jawab Miku dan Kaito mantap, lalu berjalan menuju _mic_, Rin sudah berada diposisi untuk menghidupkan musiknya

"Siap?", tanya Rin

"Ya!"

Musik dihidupkan, terdapat suara menyerupai dentak jam berbunyi, Miku menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bersuara

"Aaaa...Aaaaaaaa...", ya begitulah suaranya

"_Asa made odoru, yume dake misete, tokei no kane ga tokou mahou... Aimaina yubi, sasou kaidan... San-dan tobashi no kane teiku..._"

"_Basha no naka de... Furueteta_", Kaito langsung bernyanyi

"_Mijimena furugi mekuri megure yoru no butou..._", mereka berdua bernyanyi dengan kompak sambil melakukan gerakan layaknya dikonser, manusia berempat yang menonton langsung cengo antara takjub atau alasan mereka yang lainnya

Sementara Kaito dan Miku masih menyanyikan lagunya, manusia berempat itu masih cengo, entah apa yang dipikirkan mereka berempat

**4 menit kemudian**

Kaito dan Miku selesai bernyanyi, tepukan meriah dilontarkan kepada kedua manusia itu

"Bagus To, Ku! Baguus! Lu cocok nyanyi bareng!", teriak Len dan Rin memuji (To ama Ku itu siapa ya?)

"Pasti lu dapat juara 1!", teriak Piko dan Oliver ikut-ikut memuji

Mereka yang dipuji langsung nge-_blushing _dan menatap satu sama lain

"Ma... Makasih...!", Kaito dan Miku menundukkan badannya

"Okee... Gue juga ga mau kalah!", Len berdiri, meraih tangan kakaknya dan menuntunnya ketempat _mic _itu berada, sedangkan Kaito dan Miku sudah siap memasang pose menonton

"Siap kak?!", tanya Len kepada kakaknya yang bengong karena ditarik tangan oleh adiknya

"Siap... Tapi kita nyanyi apa nih?", tanya Rin yang langsung membuat Len terdiam

"Oh ya, kita kan belum tau lagu apa yang mau dinyanyikan!... Haha!"

'**Buak!**'

Rin langsung meninju Len hingga terlempar

"Ah! Gue tau kita harus nyanyi apa!", bukannya rasa sakit yang dilontarkan Len, Len malah tiba-tiba mendapat 'ide' dari pukulan eksotis kakaknya

Len menuju ke arah kakaknya, lalu berbisik sesuatu, Rin cuma mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya

"Mengerti?", tanya Len kehadapan kakaknya, kakaknya mengangguk lagi, sementara sang 'penonton' heran dengan apa yang kakak-adik itu bisikkan, Len menuju laptopnya dan tampaknya mengutak atik sesuatu

"Oliver, tolong tekan tombol ini ya saat gue kasi aba-aba siap!", perintah Len ke Oliver yang kebetulan dekat dengan laptop tersebut

"Iyaa.."

Len melesat langsung sejajar dengan kakaknya dan memegang sebuah _mic_, Rin tentunya ikut memegang _mic _juga

"Nah, Oliver, tekan!", perintah Len kepada Oliver, Oliver langsung menekannya

Terdengar suara musik yang bahagia dan layaknya musik untuk taman bermain anak-anak

Rin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mulai bernyanyi

"_Itsumo machiawase no jikan ni... Hayaku tsuki sugite shimau yo... Anata ga kuru no wa itsu datte... Jikan doori janai noni ne..."_

Sementara Rin asik bernyanyi mengikuti makna dari lirik lagu, Len mengikutinya, mereka layaknya melakukan drama, Len mulai bernyanyi juga setelah beberapa lirik Rin lewati

"_Ore no kimochi ga wakaranaitte... Omae wa itsumo iu keredo... Sunao na kotoba o ittatte... Kimochi waru garu dake daro?_"

Len terus bernyanyi hingga memasuki _reff_, setelah itu mereka terus bernyanyi berdua tetapi secara bergantian

**Beberapa menit kemudian**

Rin dan Len telah menyelesaikan lagunya, tepukan meriah berdatangan, Rin dan Len menundukkan badannya sambil bergerak layaknya memberi ucapan terimakasih ala artis

"Rin, Len... Lagu apa yang lu pada nyanyiin?", tanya Kaito, sang Kagamine _twins _cuma memberikan _wink_ layaknya itu adalah sebuah rahasia

"_Readers _pasti mengetahuinya", jawab Len, sang 'penonton' langsung bengong

'_Readers itu siapa?_', batin para 'penonton'

"Kayaknya kalian udah hafal itu lagu!", seru Piko, Len dan Rin mengangguk

"Iya dong, ini lagu sering kita nyanyiin waktu SMP... Hahaha"

"Oke... Gue dulu ya yang mulai!", Piko berdiri, tetapi ditahan oleh Oliver

"Gue dulu", seru Oliver

Piko menatap tajam Oliver, begitu juga yang dilakukan Oliver, muncul aliran listrik besar dari kedua mata mereka, manusia berempat (Len, Rin, Miku, dan Kaito) cuma _sweatdrop_

"Oke lu duluan dah!", Piko mengalah, Oliver cuma menatap Piko dengan tatapan kemenangan

"Nanti kalau lu nyanyi, jangan lupa itu suara dibeserin, soalnya ntar kalau lu lomba malah suara _fans_ lu yang kedengeran ntar", ejek Piko, memang suara Oliver kecil layaknya anak-anak

"_Urusai... Bishoujo..._", Oliver balas mengejek, mereka berempat yang menyaksikan cuma merasa kalau hawa disekitar mereka mulai memanas

"APA LU BILANG?!", Piko berdiri dari duduknya dan siap melempar laptop kehadapan Oliver, tapi dicegat Len

"Udah udah... Itu laptop gue... Kalau kalian mau berantem silahkan lempar apa saja asal jangan benda-benda berharga gue... Panci aja lu lempar sono"

Rin, Miku, dan Kaito _sweatdrop_, mereka membatinkan hal yang sama, yaitu

'_Lu kayaknya makin membuat perkelahian ini memanas..._'

Oliver dan Piko pun berantem dengan adu mulut, tanpa mereka sadari waktu telah terbuang percuma

**15 menit kemudian...**

"Nah... Jadi kalian berdua kapan latihan?", tanya Kaito yang daritadi _sweatdrop_

"Sekarang!", Piko dan Oliver menjawab kompak

"YAUDAH KALAU SEKARANG BURUAAN! WAKTU UDAH TERBUANG NIH!", teriak Miku yang membuat semua _pokerface_

Akhirnya setelah mereka 'baikan', latihan Oliver pun dimulai, musik dihidupkan, tampak musik yang terdengar horor, Oliver pun mulai bernyanyi

"_Silently... You creep along the tangent to my tongue... Begone... You tracks... Tingle and force me to the scratch... Don't look back, you thatch bends to the shape of my wavelength... Sensation... My nerves detach... And burst into climax..._"

Semua 'penonton' pada cengo dan mengingat kembali bahwa Oliver adalah orang Inggris, meski mereka tidak mengerti inti dari lagu yang Oliver nyanyikan, mereka tetap menikmatinya

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

Oliver menyelesaikan nyanyiannya, mereka semua bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, Piko berdehem sebentar lalu berkata dengan gaya bos yang melihat hasil dari calon karyawannya

"Ehem... Ya... Bagus bagus... Tapi.. Gue gak akan pernah kalah dari lu!"

"Oh oke silahkan!", Oliver malah makin memanaskan suasana, aliran listrik pertempuran itu bersemi kembali

"Oke! Saatnya gue nya-", Piko hendak berdiri untuk menyanyikan lagunya, tetapi ia langsung tersungkur karena Miku ikut berdiri dengan cepat (Miku duduk disamping Piko)

"Oke...! Saatnya pulang!", seru Miku, yang membuat Piko tercengang

"Hah? Pulang? Tapi... Gue kan belum latihan...!"

"Salah sendiri kenapa buang-buang waktu, sekarang gue harus pulang karena kakak gue ada acara... Gue harus jaga rumah! _Bye bye_...", Miku bergegas pergi

"Eh, gue juga ada kepentingan nih", Kaito juga ikut-ikutan pergi

"Oh! Gue juga harus pergi nih...!", Oliver juga ikut pergi

(_Sfx_: Siiing...)

Keadaan sunyi, dirumah yang sepi ini tinggal Piko dan sang pemilik rumah yang kembar, salah satu dari sikembar yang berkuncir menatap lelaki berambut perak keputihan itu (?)

"Jadi...?"

"Ah gue pulang aja lah!", Piko merasa amat kesal

"Kasihan nasibmu nak", Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Syet...", Piko menggerutu

"Sabar nak... Makanya jangan gampang kepancing amarah", ceramah Len, tetapi Piko tak memperdulikan

Piko langsung pulang, kedua manusia kembar itu memandang satu sama lain, lalu mengemaskan _mic _dan _home sound system_ kembali ketempat layaknya benda-benda itu berada

'_Bagaimana ya nanti saat lomba..._', batin Len sambil tersenyum

***To-be-Continued***

**Balasan **_**reviewer**_** yang anonim:**

**puchan:**

**Iya itu kan hukuman untuk para mesumers (?)**

**Selamat tahun baruu 'v'**

**Lagu yang dinyanyiin? Ya lagu vocaloid dong, dan **_**author**_** usahain itu originalnya bukan **_**cover**_**... hehe... gak ada yang nanya ya? *dilempar**

**Kalau lagu band-band yang diambil susah ntar**

**Oke...**

**Maaf kalau **_**update**_**-nya kelamaan... Biasa **_**author**_** kebingungan buat nentuin ide saat mereka latihan, jadi maaf kalau terlalu gaje dan humornya kurang, dan parahnya lagi internet nggak bisa lama banget, saking lamanya meski ini udah selesai dibuat, _author_ jadi dapet waktu untuk ngebuat _chapter _selanjutnya sampai selesai, tapi sebelum di _publish_ itu _chapter_ diseleksi dulu... Haha...**

**_Special Chapter _ini juga harus cepet, minimal tanggal 15 kebawah harus udah selesai, masa masih _happy new year_?...  
**

**Oke penutupnya gaje nih...**

_**Saigo no Kotoba (Because last word is too mainstream):**_

_**Thanks for review but don't BLAME please**_

_**Thanks for continuing your support**_

_**Story originally made by:**_

_**lenlenka_092**_


	5. Special III: Happy New Year!: ToD Game

**Summary: **Sikembar Kagamine Rin & Len dan temannya, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Oliver menjalani masa sekolahnya di VocaUtauKuen, sekolah elit tetapi muridnya tidak seelit sekolahnya, bagaimanakah kesan yang akan dihadapinya?

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fic**

**Present:**

**A School Life in VocaUtauKuen**

**Made by: lenlenka092**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The Vocaloids 1/2/3 and Utauloids and the other loids where I don't know isn't mine, I just made the story**

**WARNED:**

**Typos and other may I forget to tell**

* * *

Chapter 5 (Special): Happy New Year Part III: Before Contest: ToD Game!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 3 Januari 2014 (Apa cuma _author_ disini yang masih mikir kalau ini tahun 2013?), lomba _New Year Edition _yang diselenggarakan kepala sekolah VocaUtauKuen dimulai. Sang sikembar _baka_, telah siap diposisinya... untuk kesekolah

"_Onee-chan...! _Bangun dong! Jangan sampai hari ini telat! Kita kan udah latihan...!", teriak lelaki berkuncir kuda kepada kakaknya yang masih melakukan ritual bermimpinya

Lelaki itu langsung menggeram, dirogohnya sesuatu dari laci, terdapat satu buah jeruk segar dan pemantik api, lelaki itu berkata lantang

"_Onee-chan..._ Bila dirimu tidak mau terbangun detik ini juga... Satu-satunya jeruk yang teramat berharga milikmu akan dimakan oleh si jago merah ini lho...", lelaki itu menghidupkan pemantik apinya hingga menimbulkan suara, tetapi belum mengenai si jeruk malang tersebut (_Author_: Len, dirimu berbicara ala pembawa berita nyiarin kebakaran)

'**Groo...**'

Pemantik api itu semakin bersuara keras (Len: suaranya gak enak banget), si kakak langsung menyudahi ritualnya dan langsung memasang baju sekolah dengan cepat, sang adik, Len, tertawa cekikan dan mematikan pemantik apinya

**At Road to School**

Sikembar Len dan Rin asik menyenandungkan lagu yang akan mereka nyanyikan di lomba nanti, tumben, jalanan sangat sepi, si wanita berambut hijau _tosca_ yang sering mereka temui sewaktu berangkat sekolah pun tak ada, dengan ekspresi heran Len bertanya kepada kakaknya

"_Onee-chan_, sekarang jam berapa?"

Kakaknya, Rin langsung mengecek ponselnya, jam menunjukkan pukul 06:13 A.M

"Jam 6 lewat sedikit", jawab Rin

"Kok sepi ya?", tanya Len, Rin hanya mengangkat bahunya

"Hari ini sekolah kan?", tanya Rin untuk mengantisipasi kejadian seperti kemarin (Baca _chapter _sebelumnya)

"Sekolah dong!", Len menjawab mantap dan yakin

Keadaan hening... Sikembar itu tetap berjalan menuju sekolahnya, sampai akhirnya sikembar itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berkata serempak

"HARI INI KAN MASUK JAM DELAPAAAN!"

"Wah, pikiran kita kok sama ya? Jangan-jangan kita jodoh", Rin malah bercanda gaje

"Jodoh ndasmu kak", Len _sweatdrop_

"Hoooi... Kalian yang berambut pirang disana... Lagi ngapain?", teriak seseorang dari kejauhan, mereka yang merasa dipanggil langsung menoleh

"Hoi Kaito, lu sendiri ngapain?", tanya Len kelelaki berambut biru cerah yang membawa satu kantong apalah isinya itu

"Haha... Gue abis beliin cemilan buat adek gue, _etto_... Kenapa lu pakai baju seragam lengkap? Bukankah masuk sekolah masih lama?", tanya Kaito dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada tepat didepan sepasang manusia berambut pirang tersebut

"Yah... _Bad habit_", jawab Len sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

"Haha... Yaudah kerumah gue aja yuk, daripada lu bertengger disini kayak orang gila", tawa Kaito, Len dan Rin mengangguk lalu mengikuti Kaito kerumahnya

**At Kaito's House**

"_Tadaima Kaiko-chan"_

"Ah... Kaito-_nii_, _okaeri... Are? Onii-san, Onee-chan?_", sapa seseorang di dalam rumah yang sikap luarnya imut tetapi dalamnya galak, Kaiko

"_O...ohayou Kaiko-chan_..."

"_Kimi wa dare?_", Kaiko berbicara teramat polos, Len dan Rin langsung terjatuh dengan elit

"_Bo... Boku wa Kaito no tomodachi... Wasuremasenka?_", Rin berusaha mengingatkan Kaiko yang masih kebingungan

"Oh! Yang kemarin?", Kaiko tampaknya mengingat, Rin dan Len mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"Yang mana ya?", Kaiko makin polos lagi, Rin dan Len langsung memutih

"_Mou!_ Yang pasti, dia berdua itu temen _nii-san_! Ya?... Ayo, Len, Rin, masuk!"

Mereka memasuki ruang tamu, disana mereka disuguhkan teh manis yang hangat oleh Kaiko, Kaito? Dia sedang menikmati eskrimnya, lupakan dia

"Apa tidak ada jeruk?", tanya Rin ceplas ceplos tanpa mengetahui malu, Len langsung menutupi mulut kakaknya

"Jaga sikap kak... Jangan malu-maluin nama Kagamine"

"Jeruk? Maksud _Onee-chan_ eskrim rasa jeruk?", tanya Kaiko, Rin langsung _jawdrop_, keluarga Kaito serba eskrim, yang dimaksud buah saja malah dianggap eskrim

"Iya iya...", Rin mengangguk saja

"Oh nggak ada... Maaf", Kaiko membungkuk

Rin langsung ingin melempar gelas berisi teh manis ini kehadapannya, tetapi ditahan oleh Len

"Istigfar kak... Istigfar"

Rin merasa sedikit tenang, lalu meminum teh manis hangatnya, meski baginya terasa hambar karena tidak ada jeruk

"_Ano... Onee-chan, Onii-san, _kenapa makai baju seragam sekolah? Kata _nii-san_ sekolah masuk jam delapan?", tanya Kaiko tiba-tiba

Len dan Rin menatap satu sama lain, dan ber-_smirk_ gaje

"Biasa, kami anak yang rajin makanya pingin sekolah cepat-cepat", jelas Rin dan Len yang tentunya ditambah bubuhan kebohongan, Kaito langsung memandangang mereka berdua dengan tatapan -pembohong-lu-pada-

Mereka yang berada di dalam rumah hening berjamaah, tak menemukan topik yang harus dibahas, Len memandang Kaito perlahan, lalu keluar lampu 5 watt dari kepala Len (?)

"Main _Truth or Dare _yok!", usul Len, semua langsung cengo

"Te-O-De itu?", tanya Rin meyakinkan

"Iyalah... Daripada bengong gini aja nungguin jam delapan", jelas Len, semua mengangguk, Kaiko yang sedari tadi memakan cemilannya bertanya

"Aku ikut main juga?"

"...Iya..."

"Siip!", Kaiko langsung pergi ke dapur, entah apa yang diambilnya

"Bentar, main empat orang aja? Nggak seru dong!", protes Kaito

"Mau ajak yang lain gimana?", tanya Len, Kaito terdiam, tampaknya sedang memikirkan sesuatu

"Gini aja, kita hubungin mereka semua aja!", usul Rin mendadak

"Hah? Emang lu apal nomor hape mereka semua?", Len mengerutkan keningnya, Rin mengangguk

"Dikelas kan ada Neru, Neru itu ahli dalam mengetahui nomor _handphone_ seluruh kelas lho... Bentar aku kontak dia!", Rin mengambil hapenya dan mengetik sesuatu

"Halo... Neru?... Ah ya... Kamu tahu tidak nomor ponsel Oliver dan SeeU?", Rin memulai perbincangannya saat telepon tersambung, dari Neru Akita, _phone stalker_

"_Em... Iya... Nih... Catat ya..._"

"Oke bentar, aku pinjam kertas dulu... Len, ada kertas?"

Tanpa berkata lebih panjang Len menyodorkan secarik kertas plus pulpennya kepada kakaknya

"_Udah? Ini... 0923xxxxx untuk SeeU dan 0963xxxxx untuk Oliver... Jangan lupa bayar 100 yen nanti disekolah_"

"Eh? Dikenai bayaran?", Rin bengong

"_Iya... Kalau nomor handphone orang di kelas kita biayanya 50 yen perorang, kalau diluar kelas kita 150 yen perorang... Kalau dikelas XI C yang yandere semua orangnya itu 500 yen perorang... Gini-gini aku juga kan mau dapet untung_", jelas Neru, Rin _sweatdrop_, tetapi baginya tak apa asalkan sudah mendapat nomor kedua manusia tersebut (Karena nomor Piko, Miku, dan Gumi telah diketahui sejak awal berteman), masalah uang? Ada Len, selama ada dia tak masalah baginya

"Sip, nomor dua orang itu sudah kudapatkan, _etto_... Len, ada uang 100 yen?", Rin memandang Len sang adik, tentu saja bukan pandangan biasa, pandangan yang 'memaksa' dengan ancaman... _readers _pasti tau

"A... Ada...", Len menenggak ludahnya karena takut akan tatapan yang baginya menyeramkan itu

"Nanti disekolah gue minta ya", Rin membuat perjanjian, Len mengerutkan keningnya

"Eh... Minta...?"

"Iyalah, masa pinjam, nah, gue mau kontak dulu semua manusia itu", Rin berkata watados yang membuat Len _sweatdrop _seketika

**Beberapa menit kemudian...**

8 Serangkai (+ 1 orang) telah lengkap, mereka membentuk sebuah lingkaran, biasa orang main ToD jadi _author_ nggak perlu jelesin lagi, semua dimulai dari Miku, Miku memutar botolnya dan mengenai arah Kaiko

"_Truth or Dare?_", tanya Miku dengan ekspresi senyam senyum gaje

"_...Truth_...", Kaiko menjawab gugup mengetahui ekspresi Miku yang kurang beres

"Yaah... Padahal kalau _dare_ akan gue suruh dia bermesraan ama kakaknya nanti malem... Oke... _Truth _ya...", Miku malah ceplas ceplos membuat semua minus Miku yang disana _sweatdrop_

"Kenapa lu ganas dengan kakak lu?", lanjut Miku melontarkan pertanyaannya, Kaiko menjawab enteng

"Ya... Enak aja..."

Kaito _sweatdrop_ seketika dengan perkataan adiknya yang entengnya keterlaluan

Setelah itu Miku mengambil mundur 5 langkah, lalu Kaiko memutarkan botolnya dan tepat ke arah Piko

"_Truth or Dare_?", tanya Kaiko ke Piko, Piko tersenyum

"Dua-duanya aja dah"

Semua _sweatdrop_, Kaiko _smirk _gaje, lalu melontarkan pertanyaannya

"_Onii-san _mau bila dipaksa memakai baju wanita dengan bayaran 100 yen?"

"Em... Mau aja sih", Piko rupanya tak menyadari _smirk_ dari Kaiko

"Yaudah, lakukan"

Piko kaget

"Eh... La... Lakukan...? Di.. Disini?"

"Kan _Onii-san_ milih dua-duanya, pertanyaan tadi adalah _truth_, dan _onii-san_ harus ber-_crossdress_ karena pertanyaan itu sebagai _dare_-nya", Kaiko tersenyum licik, Piko sebenernya berniat ngisengin Kaiko, eh, malah dia kena isengin balik... Jangan pernah remehkan Kaiko meski ia mungil-mungil _moe_

"_Da... dakedo_... Gua kan kagak serius waktu jawab dua-duanya...", Piko berniat menolak, semua disana minus Piko langsung berkata kompak

"Re-si-ko"

"Nah... Ayo _onii-san_... Kita kedalam, banyak loh baju-baju yang imut untuk _onii-san _pakai..."

Kaiko mendorong Piko keruangan rahasia, Len memandangi nasib Piko yang malang tersebut, ia menenggak ludahnya, Rin mencolek bahu Len, Len kaget

"Kenapa, Len? Mau seperti Piko? Boleeh...", Rin ber-_smirk_ gaje

"Nggak...", Len menjawab datar seraya _sweatdrop_

Piko dan Kaiko keluar dari ruangan 'rahasia' itu, terlihat Piko memakai gaun pink yang berkelebat (?) dengan pita besar dikepala, 99% orang disana takkan mempercayai bahwa itu Piko

Setelah itu, Kaiko mengambil jarak yang sama seperti Miku, Piko memutar botol tak berdosa itu, dan mengenai ke arah Gumi

"_Truth or Dare_?"

"_Truth_", Gumi menjawab enteng

"Disini, siapa yang lu suka?"

Gumi berpikir, lalu menjawab _innocently_

"_Nanimonai_"

Piko pundung sedetik, lalu mundur layaknya Kaiko dan Miku, Gumi memutar botol kaca itu... Dan mengenai SeeU

"_Truth or Dare?_", Gumi mengeluarkan _smirk_-nya

"_Or_", SeeU malah tersenyum ala _baka shoujo_, Gumi langsung (ingin) melempar botol tepat ke arah SeeU

"Serius dong!", amuk Gumi, SeeU mengangguk saja lalu berkata

"_Dare_ ajalah"

Gumi tersenyum, menenggak ludah, menghirup nafas dalam-dalam

"_Youkoso..._ To Gumi trep arena! (_To Gumi Trap Arena!_) (Ketempat penyekapan Gumi)", Gumi mengambil pose layaknya seseorang yang memiliki kuasa tinggi, SeeU memiringkan kepalanya, semua minus Gumi dan SeeU _sweatdrop _berjamaah

"Hm... Bai de wey... Lu harus nyium salah seorang disini...", perintah Gumi, SeeU tersenyum, berjalan, dan...

'**Cup!**'

"SETAN! NI ANAK NAPA NYIUM GUE!", Gumi ngamuk gaje saat SeeU menciumnya

"Kan perintah lu...", SeeU malah cengingisan, Gumi memadamkan amarahnya sebentar lalu pergi ke tempat Miku dan yang lain berada

SeeU memutarkan botolnya, dan tepat ke arah Rin

"Em... Tadi apa yang diomongin Gumi saat ngasih pertanyaan?", tanya SeeU, semua langsung _sweatdrop _berjamaah

"_Truth or Dare_ sayangkuuu...", Rin menjawab emosian

"Oke, _Truth or Dare?_"

"_Truth_"

"Apa kesukaanmu?"

"Jeruk"

"Oke...", SeeU mundur, Rin dan yang lain _sweatdrop_, SeeU tak perlu diharapkan kalau bermain beginian, Rin memutarkan botolnya, dan tepat ke arah LEN! (Len: Kenapa pakai kapslok?)

"_Truth or Dare? Watashi no kawaii imouto?_"

"_Dar.. Etto... Truth! Truth!_", Len keceplosan, Rin tertawa ngakak 5 detik

"_No_... _Dare _ya _dare _dong... Oke... Tenang, _onee-chan_ yang _kawaii-_nya melewati siapapun didunia ini akan berbaik hati... Ber-_crossdressing_ sudah _mainstream_... Ehm...", Rin melirik... Oliver? Oliver mengerutkan keningnya

'_Tampaknya gue... akan terlibat_...', batin Oliver

"Len-_chan_... Oliver _no kissu kudasai_~", Rin berbicara layaknya Akeno Himejima dari DxD (Len: SALAH FANDOM THOOR! | _Author_: GUE BUKAN THOR! |*hening*)

"Hah? Gue... Nyium Oliver?... Gak bercanda lu kan?", Len terkejut bukan main, sampai-sampai ia memakai gue-elu ke kakaknya, kakaknya manggut-manggut disko

Len tak berkata sepatah katapun, ia melirik Oliver yang tampaknya _ready_ dengan tatapan _death glare_

"Sesama _shota _pantas untuk bermesraan, _ne_?", Rin berkata sambil ber_wink_ gaje, parahnya semua wanita disana mengangguki

"_What the earth of this?_", Len berkata sok Inggris

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!", Rin dan wanita lainnya menyoraki, tidak untuk Piko yang masih malu-malu kucing karena pakaiannya (Note: Piko masih ber-_crossdress_)

"Ayo! Ayo! Ayo!", para wanita menyoraki makin kencang, Len langsung emosian

'_Gue sumpal satu persatu ini mulut ama pisang kicep ntar!_'

"Bisa _dare_-nya diganti?", tanya Len mengajak untuk berkompromi, Rin mengangguk, Len sedikit senang, tetapi ekspresi senangnya berubah saat Rin mengucapkan sesuatu tentunya sambil ber-_wink_ ria

"Boleh... Tapi lu harus 'itu'-an ama Kaito nanti malem, gue bawain _handycam_, mau?"

"KAGAK! TERIMAKASIH!", Len beringas, Rin cuma tertawa gaje

Len menatap Oliver yang gak tau harus berbicara apa, Len mendekati Oliver, sebelum mencium, ia berkata 'lembut'

"Kalau lu emosi, bunuh aja kakak gue jangan gue ya"

"Eits!", Rin menghentikan acara si _shota_ yang akan melakukan aksinya, Len langsung emosi kepada kakaknya

"Apa? Hah?"

"Harus... _French kiss_ yaa...", Rin berkata polos lagi, Len teriak bukan main

"HAH? CIUMAN ALA PERANCIS (?)? KAK! KAKAK GILA? INI _FIRST KISS_ KU LOH KAK! MASA HARUS CIUMAN AMA COWOK DAN... PAKE _FRENCH KISS _LAGI! TOBAT KAK TOBAAAAAT!"

"Ini ToD loh", Rin malah meladeni teriakan adiknya dengan simpel, kalau dipikir semua memang salah Len harus keceplosan menjawab _Dare_...

"Ayo cepatlah Len...", Oliver menyadarkan bengongan Len, ia bukannya mau, tetapi cuma stress saja, seperti Len, saking stress dan kacaunya pikiran dia, paranormal pun sampai tak bisa mengecek isi pikiran Len

'**Cup**'

Mata para wanita langsung membesar 5 senti, tidak untuk Kaiko, Kaito dengan cepat menutupi mata adiknya, karena sebagai kakak yang baik dan taat beribadah (?) ia tak mau adiknya yang polos ternodai, Rin memfoto adegan itu sebagai kenangan yang takkan terlupakan, parahnya ia namai hasil fotoan itu dengan '_the shotas of blonde kissing_', bisa parah kalau ia mem-_publish_-kan foto itu ke _Google_, _wait_, kok jadi ngawur? Oke, lanjut ke mereka yang asik _kissu_-an

Len menghentikan aktifitasnya, mereka berdua nge-_blush_ gaje, setelah mereka berdua tenang, Len kembali ketempatnya dan memutar botolnya, dan tepat ke arah...

Kaito

"_Truth or Dare?_", tanya Len, sepertinya ia akan melampiaskan amarah ini ke Kaito...

"_Truth_", Kaito menjawab sambil tersenyum, ia pikir bila menjawab _truth_ resiko harga dirinya melayang cuma sedikit, tapi, ia salah, Len sekarang akalnya sedang pintar mendadak

"Sebutkan sebab lu _yaoi_-an ama Gakupo-_sensei_ 1 tahun yang lalu dan katakan apa yang lu rasain, dengan keras!"

"Eh?...", Kaito terkesiap, Len cengengesan, sedangkan Kaiko matanya langsung terbelalak, mengetahui kakaknya pernah berhubungan intim dengan... lelaki yang bukan lain adalah seorang guru

"Ka... Karena... Gu... Gue... Di... Dipaksa... Ya... Gitu deh... R... Rasa?... Eh...? Em... Bi... Biasa aja...", Kaito menjawab terbata-bata, Len tersenyum, lalu mundur, sebelum Kaito memutar botolnya, Kaito terasa sesuatu menariknya dari belakang, dilihatnya Kaiko, adiknya telah siap untuk memberinya 'kasih sayang'

"_Gomennasai minna-san_... _Nii-san_ kupinjam sebentar, nggak lama kok", Kaiko membawa, tidak, lebih tepatnya menyeret kakaknya yang malang itu kesuatu tempat

"HUAAAAAA! MAAF! MAAF KAIKO-_CHAN_!", teriak Kaito dari suatu tempat itu, semua merasa iba dengan nasib Kaito

**5 menit kemudian...**

Kaiko melempar jasad Kaito yang tak berdaya, seperti Len yang bernasib sama 2 hari yang lalu (_Read chapter 2 for more information_), karena Kaito isded sebentar, Miku berniat menggantikan posisi Kaito, karena tak ada orang lain lagi yang perlu diacak, Miku berkata

"Oliver... Ya? _Truth or Dare?_"

"_Dare_", Oliver menjawab enteng, tampaknya ia menerima resiko yang ada

"Hm... Buka perban di mata lu... Dan tahan emosi ganasmu disaat itu", perintah Miku yang greget, Oliver menyanggupi, padahal itu amat berat baginya, entahlah

Piko memandang Oliver sembari ketakutan, lalu memberi isyarat layaknya

"Tutup mata berjamaah... 'Grak!"

Oliver mulai membuka perbannya, kenapa Miku tidak menyuruhnya ber-_crossdressing_ atau _yaoi_-an? Miku masih ada baiknya, dan Miku juga masih penasaran dengan mata kiri Oliver

Perban Oliver perlahan terlepas...

_Saa_... Mari kita hitung mundur sampai kedatangan sesosok makhluk ganas

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

Oliver langsung beringas layaknya zombie yang haus darah dan lapar daging (?), semua minus Oliver dan Miku berteriak

"MIKUUUU! _KIMI WA HONTOU NI BAKA!_ OLIVER BUKAN TIPE MANUSIA BISA DIJINAKKAN, APALAGI KALAU ITU MATA DIBUKA! LU KERASUKAN APAAN SIH?"

"_GOMENNASAI MINNA_... _SAA_... RAN POR YU LAIP! (_Run for you life!_) (Lari demi hidupmu!)", Miku dan yang lain berlarian, termasuk Kaiko yang merasa keheranan juga ikut berlari-larian, sayangnya Piko yang menggenakan gaun panjang tak mampu berlari dan jatuh, Kaito? Dia masih pingsan

"PIKOOOOOOO! TIDAAAAAK! AKU TAK MAU KAU MATI KARENA KEBODOHAN SEORANG WANITA _TWINTAIL _INI!", Len mendramatisir keadaan yang ada, semua selain si beringas Oliver _sweatdrop_

Oke, gaje, hanya karena ToD jadi ran por yu laip gini, _skip _aja dah saat semua udah tenang

**Skip**

Semua kecapekan, Piko telah normal bajunya, Kaito yang baru sadar heran kenapa semua pada tepar ditempat, Kaito melirik jam tangannya, betapa kagetnya ia kalau ini sudah mengarah ke jam 07:53 A.M

"HEEEI! BANGUN! UDAH HAMPIR JAM DELAPAN!"

"HAH?", semua tersadar kecuali Kaiko, langsung bergegas pergi tanpa aba-aba

"WOOOI! TAS KALIAN LUPA!", seru Kaito sambil _sweatdrop_, semua kembali lagi untuk mengambil tas, lalu bergegas kesekolah dengan kecepatan _in-human_

* * *

***To-Be-Continued***

* * *

**Sebenarnya ini bisa dibilang **_**special chapter**_** didalam **_**special chapter**_**, maaf kalau makin gaje aja, ini sebenernya cuma game iseng untuk merefresh kan pikiran supaya gak terlalu pokus dalam lomba, tetapi akhirnya sangat parah sekali...**

**Waktu **_**author**_** ngebuat adegan LenxOliver jadi keinget saat ngebuat fic **_**Len's Love Story II**_**, yaa... bernostalgia dikit, jadi kepingin buat fic tentang **_**Angst**_**... Wekekek... Tapi selesaikan dulu yang satu ini :v**

**Oh ya, kayaknya ini akan berpuluh-puluh **_**chapter **_**mungkin ya, kalau udah nyangkut temankapal (?) **_**author**_** jadi nggak tau kapan selesainya... Mungkin waktu tamat SMA kali ya baru selesai, **_**author**_** akan berusaha membuat ini akan lama... Amat lama...**

**Bai de wey (**_**Author**_** ketularan cara bicara Rin, Gumi, dan Miku) nanti **_**author**_** perbanyakin tentang kehidupan Len dekaka disekolahnya, masa **_**school life**_** tapi ngulas diluar **_**school life**_**? Ya... **_**Author**_** mah kalau buat cerita gampang, tapi buat judul otak langsung macet seketika :v**

**Oke, kebanyakan jotos nih... Mungkin **_**Special Happy New Year**_**-nya akan berakhir **_**chapter **_**depan, kayaknya udah bukan **_**Happy New Year **_**lagi sekarang... Gak apalah :v**

_**Soreja... See you in next chapter**_

* * *

_**Saigo no Kotoba:**_

_**Please review but don't BLAME please**_

_**Please correct me when got misstypos or typos**_

_**It maybe OOC fic, but please enjoy**_

_**Story made by:**_

_**lenlenka092**_


	6. Special IV: Happy New Year!: Singing C

**Summary: **Sikembar Kagamine Rin & Len dan temannya, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Oliver menjalani masa sekolahnya di VocaUtauKuen, sekolah elit tetapi muridnya tidak seelit sekolahnya, bagaimanakah kesan yang akan dihadapinya?

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fic**

**Present:**

**A School Life in VocaUtauKuen**

**Made by: lenlenka092**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The Vocaloids 1/2/3 and Utauloids and the other loids where I don't know isn't mine, I just made the story**

**WARNED:**

**Typos and other may I forget to tell**

* * *

Chapter 6 ((Still) Special): Happy New Year Part IV: Singing Contest!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Semua murid VocaUtauKuen telah memasuki kelasnya masing-masing, untuk sekadar persiapan, ya, karena kepala sekolah Tonio-_sensei _tersayang mau ngasih waktu buat latihan meski sebentar, para murid menggunakan waktu itu 'sebaik-baiknya', dengan mengadakan festival dadakan dikelas mereka masing-masing, terutama kelas XI F yang tidak mau ketinggalan

Suara berisik dimana-mana, Miku dan Kaito sedang asik berduet dengan _mic_ sederhana, yaitu... Ehm, pasti anak sekolahan udah tau (_Clue:_ Suatu benda untuk menulis), Piko sedang iseng memakai computer kelas, Oliver sedang dikerumuni _fans _dadakan, SeeU sedang tidur, Gumi sedang menghafalkan puisinya, dan tokoh paling utama kita, sikembar Len dan Rin, sedang terlibat transaksi dengan _phone stalker_, Neru Akita

"Jadi... 100 yen kan?", tanya Rin kepada Neru yang asik mengirim sms kepada pacarnya (mungkin :v)

"Iya", seru Neru yang masih asik mengirimi sms

"Em... Boleh nyicil perbulan?", tanya Rin berkompromi, Len dan Neru cuma _sweatdrop_ gaje

'_100 yen mau nyicil, gimana itu?_', batin Len dan Neru berbarengan

"Ya nggak lah, mau nyicil berape? 1 yen perbulan?", Neru sedikit kesal dan menoleh ke arah Rin

"Yaudah sabar bro jangan emosian... Ini uangnya... _Etto_...", Rin mengecek saku kemeja seragamnya, ia memandang Len sebentar

"Oh ya, minta _okane_ mu, Len-_chan_"

"Hah?", Len keheranan

"Boleh kuingatkan, tadi waktu dirumah Kaito, bukankah kita sudah punya kesepakatan bila aku akan meminta duitmu 100 yen?", jelas Rin layaknya detektif yang mengintrogasi pelaku kejahatan yang amnesia dengan kejahatannya

Tanpa menunggu ucapan Rin yang lain, Len merogoh koceknya, diambilnya dua keping uang logam 50 yen, dan diberikannya kepada kakaknya yang pasti secara cuma-cuma

"_Arigatou... _Mau kakak cium?", Rin memonyongkan mulutnya layaknya *pip* ayam, Len langsung muntah dalam 5 detik, Neru cuma memasang muka jijik stadium 5 (?)

Setelah aksi gaje itu, Rin memberikan uang adiknya itu, Neru tersenyum simpul

"Sip, transaksi lunas... Terimakasih sudah mau membeli jasa NePhone,... Gue mau lanjutin dulu sms-an ama operator... Hush hush", Neru dengan 'tenang' mengusir kedua manusia itu, Len dan Rin cuma _sweatdrop_

Oke, _skip_, langsung saja saat kontes udah dimulai...

**At School Hall**

Semua yang mengikuti lomba menyanyi telah siap di tempatnya, karena untuk lomba yang lain ditempat lain juga

Tujuh orang tokoh utama ini melihat sekeliling, ramai sekali, mungkin 60% murid sekolah ini menyalonkan untuk lomba menyanyi

"Waduh, ramai sekali", seru Len sambil melihat sana sini

"Lawan kita bakal banyak nih", lanjut Miku

"Tenang, kita pasti menang", Kaito membakar semangat mereka sampai gosong (?), mereka bertujuh mengangguk

Mereka langsung hening sejenak melihat kepala sekolah mereka, Tonio-_sensei_ telah siap untuk memberi instruksi

"_Ohayou_... _Good morning_... Selamat pagi (?)... Murid-muridku tercinta", Tonio-_sensei_ mengucap salam

"Selamat pagi!", seluruh murid menjawab antusias

"Sudah siap untuk lombaa?"

"BELUUUUUUUM!", seluruh murid menjawab (amat) antusias

Tonio-_sensei_ _sweatdrop_

"Ok... Belum atau udah siap tetap _sensei_ anggap siap... Sebelum memulai, saya selaku kepala sekolah akan memberikan sedikit instruksi... Sistem penilaian akan dibagi tiga

Pertama, penilaian untuk para penyanyi solo lelaki

Kedua, penilaian untuk para penyanyi solo wanita

Ketiga, penilaian untuk para penyanyi yang berduet

Dan, juara juga digolongkan berbeda layaknya penilaian

Selama kontestan bernyanyi, tolong suara wawiwuwewonya (?) dikecilkan dan jangan ada yang mengobrol, bila ada yang mengobrol akan saya kurangi nilainya 5 poin, bila masih saja akan saya diskualifikasi dengan sehat... Ada yang mau bertanya?"

Keadaan aula sekolah hening, Tonio-_sensei_ menghela nafasnya

"Oke, saya harap itu cukup untuk sementara... Nah... Saya beri waktu 5 menit untuk membicarakan apa saja sebelum saya larang"

Otomatis aula sekolah yang semula hening menjadi pasar ikan (?) dalam sekejap, Tonio-_sensei_ _sweatdrop_ lalu meninggalkan panggung aula

"Kita sebagai wakil dari 8 Serangkai _Club_ harus menang dalam ketiga kategori itu!", seru Len semangat

"Gue gak mau kalah ama Piko!", Oliver mengacak pinggang, Piko menoleh

"Gue pasti akan menang dari lu!"

"_Oh? You're don't know who I am, huh?_ (Oh? Lu ga tau siapa gue, hah?)", Oliver menyombongkan dirinya menggunakan logat Inggrisnya, Piko menjawab lantang

"_I definitely know who you are!_ (Gue tentu aja tau siapa lu!)"

"_Who?_ (Siapa?)"

"MANUSIA!"

"..."

Abaikan perkelahian mulut lelaki sesama _shota_ ini... Mari kita lihat yang lain

"Masalah duet gue akan menangin dan dapat juara 1!", Kaito bersemangat

"Maaf yaaa... Kandidat itu akan kudapatkaan...", Len mencolek sombong Kaito, Kaito menatap Len tajam

"Taruhan! Kalau gue yang dapet juara 1, lu kasih ke gue 5 _box_ eskrim jumbo _special edition_!"

"_Fine!_ Tapi kalau gue yang dapet juara 1, lu kasih gue 5 sisir pisang yang kualitas terbaik!"

"_Deal!_", Kaito mengepalkan tangan didada dengan mantap, Rin dan Miku cuma _sweatdrop_ atas tingkah laku dua lelaki yang taruhan gaje

Setelah adu mulut lelaki yang memperebutkan hak kejuaraannya selesai, mereka melirik ke arah SeeU yang daritadi cuma nguap-nguap gaje

"Bisakah kita mempercayai dia untuk memenangkan kejuaraan dibagian penyanyi solo wanita?", tanya Piko dengan ekspresi kurang yakin

"Yah...", Len menggeleng

"Suaranya amat melengking... Gue kurang yakin", Miku memasang ekspresi serius, dia selalu memperhatikan suara SeeU saat menyanyi dikantin, jadi...

"Berharap saja keajaiban datang", Rin menunjukkan muka pasrahnya, semua (minus SeeU) cuma mengangguki dan menunjukkan muka pasrah

5 menit berlalu, Tonio-_sensei_ memasuki kembali panggung aula, dan memulai pembicaraannya

"Nah, sekarang kesempatan berbicaranya telah selesai... Sekarang kita langsung panggilkan saja peserta kontestan kita yang pertama... Momone Momo! Silahkan!"

Terlihat wanita yang mungil dengan berambut pink se pink buah persik berdiri dari duduknya dan menuju ke panggung, sorakan dan tepukan tangan terlontarkan

"_Ohayou gozaimasu watashi no tomodachi to minna_... _Watashi no namae o Momone Momo_... _Hajimemashite!"_, wanita mungil itu menyampaikan salamnya, para hadirin langsung bertepuk tangan termasuk _member_ 8 Serangkai yang cuma ada tujuh orang

"Yak, Momone-_san_... Silahkan nyanyikan lagumu!", perintah Tonio-_sensei_, wanita bernama Momone Momo mengangguk

"Tes... 1... 2... 3"

Momo langsung bernyanyi, suaranya memang mungil dan indah, suara sorak-sorakan terdengar

Beberapa lama kemudian, Momo menyelesaikan lagunya, suara sorakan dan tepukan tangan terdengar kencang sampai seantero sekolah

"_Arigatou minna-san!_", Momo membungkukkan tubuhnya, disaat yang lain Rin dan Miku berbisik

"Heh... Gue ga akan kalah"

"Oke. Sekarang saatnya untuk kontestan kedua,... Megurine Luka! Silahkan!"

**Many time been elapsed, now time for 8 Serangkai for showtime...**

Beberapa kontestan selesai menyanyikan lagunya, kini saatnya giliran salah satu _member_ 8 Serangkai untuk _showtime_! (?)

"Oke... Sekarang saatnya untuk kontestan kelima puluh satu! Kim SeeU!"

Len, Rin, Miku, Kaito, Piko, dan Oliver memandang ke SeeU, mereka membatin

'_Hope you luck..._'

SeeU naik ke atas panggung, musik tampak semangat, SeeU mengambil nafas dan siap bernyanyi, mereka berenam langsung menutup telinga berjamaah

"_Eoduun haneule bodosiddeun nega isseo... Subanheun byeol junge eoneu gote ittneun ganji_..."

SeeU bernyanyi, suara kali ini lain, lain seperti yang ia nyanyikan di depan kantin sekolah, mereka berenam yang menutup telinganya menurunkan tangannya dan menggunakan jurus, _Mata Belo no Jutsu!_

"Apa cuma gue disini yang ngerasa kalau suara SeeU lain dari biasanya?", tanya Miku

"_I feel same too_", Oliver menjawab

"Suaranya kok cuma saat gini doang bagus ya", gumam Len

"Kayaknya kepercayaan gue kalau dia bisa dapat juara satu di kategori penyanyi solo wanita menambah beberapa persen...", Rin sedikit antusias

Teriakan terdengar dimana-mana, mungkin memang suara SeeU yang bagus saat ini juga, juga kharismanya sebagai seorang wanita normal yang cantik datang, sampai mereka berenam yang menonton tak percaya kalau itu adalah 'Kim SeeU'

"Itu beneran SeeU kan? Gue ga mimpi kan?", tanya Piko keheranan

"Mau gue tes kalau lu mimpi apa kagak?", Len memegang sebuah pisang berukuran agak besar yang didapat entah darimana dan menunjukkan ke Piko

"Nggak usah, gue yakin kok kalau ini kenyataan", Piko _sweatdrop_

Mereka kembali menyaksikan teman _baka_-nya itu sebelum mereka ketahuan ngobrol oleh Tonio-_sensei_

...

SeeU telah menyelesaikan lagunya, semua peserta langsung bertepuk tangan meriah, SeeU turun dari panggung, langsung saja keenam temannya memberikan pujian

"Gud, SeeU! (_Good,_ SeeU!)", puji Rin sambil ber-_wink_ dan menonjolkan jempolnya (?)

SeeU cuma tersenyum mengangguk

"SeeU, lagu yang lu nyanyiin judulnya apa?", tanya Miku kepada SeeU yang sudah duduk dikursinya

"_Byeol_ (Bintang)", jawab SeeU simpel

"Hah? Be*pip*?", Miku mengerutkan keningnya

"_Byeol_ koplak!", seru Rin sambil memukul punggung Miku

"Oh... Hehe..."

'**Ngeeng...**' (?)

Suara gema _mic_ membuat mereka bertujuh menghentikan acara ngobrol mengobrolnya, dilihatnya Tonio-_sensei_ a.k.a _The Beloved Principal_ sedang bersiap untuk memulai acara kembali

"Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk kontestan ke 52 dan 53, Hatsune Miku dan Shion Kaito!"

Tepukan meriah menyambut, yang merasa terpanggil langsung berdiri dan kelima temannya langsung bersorak memberi semangat

"_Good Luck, futari tomo_ (Semoga berhasil, kalian berdua)", seru Piko dan Oliver

"Ingat _for_ taruhannya yaa", Len men-_smirk_ gaje, Rin _sweatdrop_ seketika

"_Do your best _(Lakukan yang terbaik)", SeeU ikut memuji, _matte_... Otak SeeU mendadak encer :v

"_Wakarimashita!_", Miku dan Kaito tersenyum, dan menuju ke panggung, tepukan semakin keras

Mereka berlima menatap sahabatnya bernyanyi, mereka tersenyum mantap

**Skip! Because if I write the lyrics it will took so long time (?)**

"WAAAAAAAAAW... _GOOD COUPLEEE!_"

"MIKU, _ANATA O KAWAII DESUUU!_"

"DIA DARI XI F KAN?"

"WA... GUE MAU NIKAHIN MIKU!"

Teriakan dari beberapa peserta memuji (?) nyanyian duet Miku dan Kaito, Miku dan Kaito cuma tersenyum gaje, dan langsung turun dari panggung

"Gue pikir nama kalian akan naik daun setelah kontes ini berakhir", seru Len kepada Kaito sambil nyengir gaje

"Dan gue pikir juga gue akan mendapatkan eskrim _jumbo special edition_ 5 boks setelah kontes ini berakhir", balas Kaito menyengir gaje juga

"Hahaha... _Saa na_... Kita lihat saja", Len tertawa sombong. Kaito men-_smirk_ gaje ke arah Len, sedangkan Miku dan Rin cuma _sweatdrop_ akan tingkah laku kedua lelaki ini

"Oke sekarang saatnya untuk kontestan ke 54, Utatane Piko!", Tonio-_sensei _kembali memulai acara, Piko langsung tersenyum mantap

"_Saa... Boku o katsu!_", seru Piko dan berdiri dengan kedua tangan tergenggam erat

"_Do you best... Bishoujo..._", Oliver nyengir gaje ke Piko, membuat Piko ingin untuk mengangkat kursinya dan memukul kepala Oliver detik itu juga

Piko menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam saat berada dipanggung, ia berpikir harga dirinya adalah taruhannya bila ia kalah, duh, dirimu terlalu melebih-lebihkan -.-

Piko mulai menyanyikan lagunya, para peserta lainnya (minus 8 Serangkai) langsung bengong dengan elitnya

"Dia cowok?"

"Kupikir dia cewek"

"Cewek?"

"Tapi dia memakai baju untuk cowok"

"Mungkin dia mirip cowok jadi dipakaikan baju cowok"

"Mungkin saja"

"Dia dari kelas XI F kan?"

"Namanya Utatane Piko kan?"

"Iya, itu namanya"

"Namanya mirip cewek"

Mendengar bisikan gaje dari kontestan lain itu, para 8 Serangkai langsung _sweatdrop_ dengan elitnya

"Harga dirimu sudah benar-benar jatuh tanpa harus kalah-menang oleh Oliver, Piko", seru Len dengan suara kecil

Beruntung, Piko tak menyadari bisikan gaje para kontestan lainnya, Piko masih melanjutkan nyanyiannya sampai selesai

Setelah Piko selesai bernyanyi, tepukan meriah menghampiri, Piko langsung menuju tempat ia semula duduk

"Nah, Oliver! Gimana, gue bagus kan?!", tanya Piko kepedean kepada Oliver, Oliver menaruh tangannya diujung kursi dan berkata

"Yaa... Lumayan untuk 'amatiran'..."

"_Ara ara_... _You now get selfish huh? Let's see who will get number one in this contest..._ (Lu sombong hah? Ayo kita lihat siapa yang akan dapat juara satu dikontes ini)", Piko mendengus dan mengambil nafas tinggi

'_Piko diam-diam kemampuan bahasa Inggrisnya tinggi juga ya_', batin Len yang daritadi memperhatikan ucapan Piko

"Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk kontestan ke 55 dan 56! Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len, silahkan!", Tonio-_sensei_ kembali menyerukan acara, sikembar kuning langsung berdiri

"Gue akan mendapatkan 5 sisir pisang dengan kualitas terbaik setelah kontes ini berakhir!", seru Len semangat, Rin _sweatdrop_

Len dan Rin menuju panggung, Len menepuk pundak kakaknya dan ber-_wink_ ria

"Kita harus menang!"

Rin memandang ke arah Len, ia langsung menatap Len dengan pandangan gaje

"Lu cuma mau dapat pisang kan?"

"Ho'oh"

Rin _facepalm _ditempat, Rin menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam dan...

'**NGIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**'

Sontak saja seluruh makhluk di aula menutup telinganya, termasuk si penyebab timbulnya suara itu

"_Onee-chan_! Kenapa sih?", amuk Len yang masih menutup telinganya, gema besar dari mic itu akan mampu memecahkan gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengar secara langsung

"Nggak tau deh...", si kakak malah menjawab simpel, Tonio-_sensei_ yang memperhatikan menuju kedua kembar kuning itu, dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah micnya

"_Gomennasai futari tomo_, mic nya lagi bermasalah", seru Tonio-_sensei_ sambil memegang _mic_ yang sebelumnya diambil alih oleh Rin itu

"Jadi kita gimana dong?", Len memandang Tonio-_sensei_, Tonio-_sensei_ menghela nafasnya

"_Break _dulu sampai mic ini bisa, tenang, _sensei_ usahakan ini akan cepat selesai"

Si Kagamine _twins_ itu cuma mengangguk dengan muka sedih, lalu kembali ke bangkunya

"Kenapa?", tanya SeeU yang melihat keadaan Kagamine _twins_ itu sedang kurang beres

"Di-_break_ sebentar, micnya lagi rusak", jelas Rin, SeeU dan yang lainnya manggut-manggut mengerti

"Oh ya SeeU, mendadak kok elu pinter sih?", tanya Miku yang heran dengan tingkah laku SeeU yang (kurang) biasa, SeeU menoleh ke Miku

"_Wakaranai sa Miku-chan_"

"Dan suara lu jadi bagus", seru Piko sambil memandang SeeU yang masih menolehkan mukanya ke Miku

"_Wakaranai, Piko-kun_"

SeeU tersenyum, mendadak para lelaki terbius oleh senyuman SeeU kecuali untuk Len dan Oliver yang asik melakukan pekerjaannya, melamun :v (Oliver: Kok gue ikut-ikut melamun?!)

"Ah... Kenapa musti di _break _sih?", tanya Len sambil menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam

"_Why don't you use this chance to practice little bit? May you can have a luck and got your bananas_ (Kenapa lu nggak pake kesempatan ini untuk latihan sedikit? Mungkin lu akan beruntung dan dapat pisang lu)", usul Oliver, Len memandang ke Oliver, matanya langsung bercahaya terang benderang

"Oh! Ide bagus!", Len merogoh sakunya dan menggenggam kertas yang terlipat segiempat rapi, ia membuka kertas itu dan...

"Mohon maaf telah menunggu, sekarang untuk Kagamine Rin dan Len harap kembali ke panggung, micnya telah berfungsi normal kembali", Tonio-_sensei_ kemudian menyerukan menandakan _break_ untuk Kagamine _twins_ telah selesai

"AAAAH! _WHY CAN'T WORLD BE MY SIDE?!_ (Kenapa dunia tak bisa berada disisi gue?!)", Len frustasi dan melemparkan kertasnya ke lantai, yang membuat aula bergema

'**Nging...**'

Len _pookafeisu _ditempat

"Sabar Len... Sabar...", Oliver menepuk pundak Len, Len cuma menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan bersama kakaknya ia menuju kepanggung

"_Onee-chan_, kita harus mendapat juara satu!", Len memberi semangat kekakaknya, kakaknya cuma mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong

'_Cuma untuk pisang lu, lu mau semangat_', batin Rin, sang kakak

Mereka mengambil nafas, dan mulai bernyanyi...

**Beberapa lirik terlewat tanpa masalah dan nyanyian mereka selesai**

Tepukan meriah menghampiri, Len dan Rin langsung membungkukkan badannya

"_Arigatou... Arigatou..._", seru mereka berdua dengan ekspresi santai

Len dan Rin kembali ke tempat ia duduk, tentunya setelah menebar beberapa 'senyum' kepada para kontestan lainnya

"Lu kagak gugup, Len?", tanya Rin ke adiknya yang masih senyum yang tentunya dianggap gaje oleh kakaknya

"Kagak dong, untuk apa gugup?", jawab adiknya, Len dengan ekspresi kelewat santai

"Ha...", Rin cuma menghela nafas

"Hm... Sekarang kita cuma perlu menunggu penilaian dari juri...", Kaito menaruh tangannya didagu dan memasang ekspresi serius

"_Now it's my turn_...", Oliver menatap panggung dengan tatapan kosong

"Haha... Bersiaplah untuk malu jika gue menang dari lu, Oliver", Piko memasang muka sombong, Oliver memandang ke Piko

"_Shut up, shota_!"

"Lu juga _shota_ keplek!", Piko memukul kepala Oliver, Oliver langsung ngamuk, Piko juga meladeni, kata-kata yang keluar adalah

"_SHOTA _PUTIH DIEM AJA!"

"_SHOTA_ MATA KAYAK _TRAFFIC LIGHT_ DIEM AJA!"

Len memandang perkelahian kedua sohibnya, Len langsung berusaha meleraikan mereka berdua

"Sudah sudah... Sesama _shota_ mending akur..."

"LU JUGA _SHOTA_ KAN?", bukannya menuruti kata-kata temannya, Piko dan Oliver kompak meneriakinya

"_Sho...sho...shota?_...", Len langsung pundung dikursinya dan menangis, mereka semua minus Len cuma _sweatdrop_ ditempat

"Nah, sekarang saatnya untuk kontestan ke 57, Oliver!", Tonio-_sensei_ kembali menyerukan acara, Oliver langsung berdiri dengan pose keren

Teriakan meriah dari beberapa wanita terdengar, membuat para penghuni aula yang lelaki dan para 8 Serangkai (yang sekarang cuma 7 orang) menutup telinganya

"Tenang,... Tenang...", Tonio-_sensei _menenangkan para penghuni wanita yang berteriak, mereka juga terdiam

Setelah memastikan kondisi aman untuk sang telinga, Oliver langsung menuju panggung aula dengan elit (?), dan mengetes mic-nya

"Em... Tes... E..."

Teriakan dari beberapa wanita kembali terdengar, Oliver langsung reflek menutup telinganya, Tonio-_sensei_ juga menutup telinganya, Oliver menatap Tonio-_sensei_ yang duduk dikursi ujung panggung, Tonio-_sensei_ memandang ke Oliver lalu memberi isyarat

'Kamu saja yang menenangkan'

Oliver mengangguk, ia menghela nafasnya dan berbicara pelan

"Kalian tenang... Ehem... Maksud saya wanita yang ribut harap tenang, kalau tidak saya tidak akan memulai"

Beberapa penghuni wanita langsung hening, semua penghuni kecuali yang ribut barusan cuma _sweatdrop_

Oliver menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, lalu mulai menyanyi

Dan aula kembali berisik, saking berisiknya nyanyian Oliver sama sekali tak terdengar, Oliver menggenggam mic-nya kuat-kuat, lalu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam...

"DIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!", itulah teriaknya, semua langsung bengong ditempat

Setelah memastikan semua memang diam, termasuk keenam temannya, Oliver kembali bernyanyi, beruntung semua masih diam dan tenang, akhirnya Oliver mampu menyelesaikan nyanyiannya tanpa harus berteriak kembali

Saat nyanyiannya selesai, Oliver mengucap terimakasih dan turun, tentunya banyak sekali wanita yang kebetulan mendapat tempat duduk didepan meraih-raih tangannya agar dapat mencapai Oliver, Oliver dan penghuni lainnya _sweatdrop_, terpaksa Oliver menundukkan sedikit badannya dan meladeni para tangan tak berdosa itu, setelah meladeni semua tangan dari beberapa wanita tak berdosa itu, Oliver kembali kebangkunya, yang langsung saja mendapat komentar dari temannya

"Telinga gue hampir rusak saat lu teriak kenceng", komentar Miku

"Untung gue pake _earphone_, kalau nggak gue ga bakal dengar suara angin lagi", protes Len sambil memegang kedua _earphone_-nya, kenapa ia memakai _earphone_? Itu kegemaran dia meski pihak sekolah telah melarang

"Lu kok nge-top banget dikalangan wanita?", tanya Kaito yang merasa heran kepada Oliver, sebelum datang Oliver ia memang dijuluki _prince but idiot man_

"_I don't know... May this is my fate_... (Nggak tau... Mungkin ini takdir gue)", Oliver tersenyum, Kaito langsung _sweatdrop_, bukan karena ucapan Oliver yang sedikit membanggakan dirinya, tetapi ia tak mengerti apa yang Oliver katakan

"Hah... Boleh saja kau mendapat sambutan hangat dari wanita... _Dakedo_, mari lihat siapa yang akan mendapat juara satu disini... Hehe", Piko men-_smirk_ gaje Oliver, Oliver ikut-ikut men-_smirk_ Piko

Suasana menghening, Len memandang ke arah kiri, terdapat sesosok wanita korea polos yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang, Len dan yang lainnya _sweatdrop_

**Time has been elapsed, now see their condition after contest**

"Capeknyaa duduk terus!", seru mereka bertujuh sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya, setelah kontes berakhir, mereka diberi kesempatan beristirahat untuk menunggu siapa pemenang dari kontes yang baru saja mereka ikuti

"Ah... Nggak sabar dapat eskrim banyak nan lezaat...", Kaito mendadak meneteskan air liurnya sambil berimajinasi indah (?), langsung ditatap sombong oleh Len

"Hoho... Tetaplah berimajinasi, Kaito-_kun_, tapi gue bisa menerawang apa yang akan terjadi nanti"

Semua minus Kaito dan Len langsung _sweatdrop_ dan membatinkan hal yang sama

'_Emang lu paranormal apa?_'

Mereka sekarang berada di taman sekolah, ramai sekali, mungkin dipenuhi oleh orang yang ikut beristirahat, mereka mencari kursi yang kosong lalu duduk disana

"Huaamm... Oh ya, Gumi gimana ya kondisinya?", tanya Miku sambil menerawang seluruh isi taman, mencari Gumi

"Yah... Nggak tau", jawab Rin yang ikut menerawang

Panjang umur, sesosok yang mereka cari langsung datang sambil membawa semangkuk sup wortel, tersenyum ke arah mereka

"Hai, _minna_... _Ishasiburi dana_... Bagaimana kontesnya?", sapa sosok itu

"Baiik... Berjalan lancar... Kecuali untuk kaum adam", seru Miku lalu melirik keempat cowok yang sedaritadi berisik saat kontes

"_Am I wrong?_ (Apa gue salah?)", seru keempat lelaki yang merasa ditatap dengan ekspresi yang bisa dibilang polos

"YU DEFINITELI WERONG! (_You definitely wrong!_) (Lu tentu aja salah!)", teriak Miku, Rin, dan SeeU, yang membuat telinga para lelaki berdegung sedetik

"Suara pelanin dikit bego!", protes keempat lelaki itu berbarengan, membuat kaum hawa yang meneriaki mereka _pokerface_ ditempat

"Oke oke... _Saa_... Jajan yuk, sekalian ngobrol", ajak Gumi sambil _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah laku temannya, lalu berjalan menuju kantin, tentu saja diikuti ketujuh temannya yang telah selesai berkelahi (?)

**Sesampainya di kantin**

"_Ne_... Gumi, gimana tentang puisi lu? Bagus?", tanya Miku membuka pembicaraan setelah mereka selesai memesan, oh ya, kenapa SeeU tidak menyanyi... Kita lihat dulu

"Hmmmppphh...Mmmmmhhh!"

Ya, pemirsa sekalian, anda benar, mulut SeeU telah diberi lakban terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kantin dan tangannya diikat dikursi, temannya minus Miku dan Gumi menatap SeeU dengan perasaan iba

"Itu anak nggak apa-apa, Miku?", tanya Piko sambil menunjuk ke SeeU yang masih meronta meminta untuk dilepas, meski temannya cuma mendengar suara-suara gaje saja

"Nggak apa, daripada telinga gue berdarah karena suaranya", jawab Miku santai sambil mengaduk jus neginya, semua minus dirinya _sweatdrop_

Bukan cuma mereka (8 Serangkai) saja yang iba dengan kondisi SeeU, semua pengunjung kantin juga menatap SeeU

'_Siapa yang tega melakukan itu pada temannya sendiri?_', batin pengunjung A

'_Bullying kah?_' batin pengunjung B

Semua pengunjung menatap Miku yang masih saja asik mengaduk minumannya, ia tak sadar kalau ia menjadi pusat perhatian

Len, Kaito, dkk minus Miku cuma _sweatdrop_

Setelah itu mereka kembali membicarakan tentang kontes, SeeU berhenti meronta, mungkin ia kelelahan dan menikmati pembicaraan saja

"Yah... Puisi gue biasa aja... Cuma menceritakan tentang dunia dimana semua serba wortel", jelas Gumi sambil menyantap sup wortelnya

"Uang juga pakai wortel?", tanya Len, Gumi mengangguk

"Pup juga pake wortel?", tanya Kaito watados

(_Sfx_: Fyuuu... *keadaan menghening*)

"YA KAGAKLAH BEGOO! PUP BERSIHIN PAKE KERTAS! PUP MASIH SEPERTI BIASA! CUMA KERTASNYA TERBUAT DARI POHON WORTEL!", teriak Gumi yang membuat seluruh isi kantin hening

"Ehem... Tolong tenang dikantin", seru penjaga kantin sambil berdehem, Gumi cuma _blushing_ saja

"_Ha...Ha'i... Gomennasai..._", seru Gumi sambil menolehkan tubuhnya hingga searah dengan penjaga kantin yang dekat dengan pintu keluar

"Cuma nanya pup pake wortel aja emosinya kagak perlu segitu amat", cibir Kaito sambil membuang muka, membuat Gumi emosi

'_Tentunya bakal emosi..._', batin semuanya minus Gumi dan Kaito

Oke, abaikan

"_Ne _Miku, Rin, gimana keadaan kontes lu?", tanya Gumi yang telah tenang

"Yaah... Berjalan lancar... Kecuali, Kaito dan Len sibuk mentaruhkan sesuatu, Piko dan Oliver sibuk berteriak siapa yang akan menang... Pokoknya... Fuh... Gak akan tahan lu kalau lu ikut kontes nyanyi tadi ngedenger ocehan kaum adam tersebut", jelas Miku dan Rin kompak, para 'kaum adam' yang disebut cuma _sweatdrop_, Gumi cuma tertawa kecil

"Yah, masalah menang, nggak apa dah gue cuma dapet juara dua,... Haha"

"Pemenang kontes puisi udah diumumkan?", tanya Rin

"Udaah... Pemenang utamanya Akikoloid-_chan_, yakin sih kalau dia itu menang, soalnya puisi dan suaranya bagus banget", seru Gumi sambil menatap sendu keatas

"Sabar yaaa... Haha", Miku memberikan semangat ke Gumi, Gumi tersenyum

"Oh ya, siapa yang menang di kontes kalian?". tanya Gumi kembali

"Yah, masalah pemenang belum diumumin, pemenang sih dibagi tiga, yang solo lelaki, solo wanita, dan duet", jelas Rin, Gumi mengangguk mengerti

Mereka lalu hening, para lelaki yang menonton pembicaraan mereka juga menghening, asik dengan aktifitasnya sendiri

"Ha... Bosan", seru Oliver dan menghentikan aktifitasnya

"Lu ngapain emang kok bisa bosen?", tanya Len heran, karena ia melihat Oliver cuma melamun gaje

"Menghayal kecil...", jawab Oliver sambil memainkan jarinya diantara meja

"Oh"

Keadaan hening kembali, semua memasuki dunia imajinasinya, saking anehnya yang mereka imajinasikan, _author_ nggak mampu buat nulisnya

'**Kriiing...! Kriiing...!**'

Bel menandakan istirahat berakhir berbunyi, Len, dkk langsung berdiri

"Yoosh.. Saatnya pengumuman pemenang", jawab Len mantap

"_Hm... Untuk para kontestan nyanyi, tolong melihat papan pengumuman pemenang, disitu telah tertera nama dan kelas pemenang, siapa yang merasa namanya tertulis disitu harap mengunjungi aula untuk pemberian hadiah... Terimakasih_", seru Tonio-_sensei_ lewat _speaker_ sekolah

Orang yang mengikuti kontes menyanyi langsung melesat ke papan pengumuman, tak lain para manusia _baka_, 8 Serangkai ikut melesat, kecuali ada dua orang yang menetap ditempat

"OOOIII! SEEU-NYA KETINGGALAN!", teriak Gumi kepada mereka yang melesat sambil menunjuk ke SeeU yang masih terikat dan terlakban

"Mmmmppphhh!", SeeU meronta, kakinya tak bisa diam, temannya telah berada jauh, karena iba, Gumi bersedia melepaskan ikatan SeeU

SeeU terbebas dari kurungan menyakitkan itu, setelah mengambil beberapa nafas pembangun, SeeU mengucap terimakasih pada Gumi dan melesat gak kalah kencang dengan teman-temannya yang lain, Gumi _sweatdrop_

Akhirnya mereka bertujuh sampai ke papan pengumuman, dilihatnya dengan baik sebuah kertas bertuliskan

* * *

**-PEMENANG LOMBA KONTES MENYANYI-**

**Solo Lelaki**

**Juara 1: Oliver – XI F – Skor: 98.23**

**Juara 2: Yuuma – XI I – Skor: 93.00**

**Juara 3: Hibiki Lui – XI F – Skor: 89.72**

**Solo Wanita**

**Juara 1: Kim SeeU – XI F – Skor: 99.99**

**Juara 2: Megurine Luka – XI A – Skor: 95.65**

**Juara 3: Luo Tian-yi – X D – Skor: 90.76**

**Duet**

**Juara 1: Hatsune Miku x Kaito – XI F & XI F – Skor: 97.93**

**Juara 2: Kagamine Len x Kagamine Rin – XI F & XI F – Skor: 97.90**

**Juara 3: Kasane Teto x Kasane Ted – X A x XI E 95.23**

* * *

Semua orang yang melihat kertas itu menghening berjamaah, suara angin berhembus terdengar jelas

"WAAAATTT?! GUE KAGA MASUK JUARA?!", teriak Piko mendadak

"WAAAATTT?! CUMA BEDA 3 KOMA SKOR GUE AMA KAITO!", teriak Len lebih keras

"Hehe", Kaito dan Oliver tertawa puas dan _smirk_ gaje

"Nilai lu tinggi amat SeeU!", puji Miku dan Rin kepada SeeU seraya mengabaikan para kaum adam yang berisik, SeeU cuma tersenyum

"Ada yang berkolaborasi ama adik kelas juga ya", seru Rin sambil menatap papan pengumuman

"Habis sudah duit gue...", seru Len sambil pundung

"HAHAHA... Mmm..!", Kaito tertawa terbahak-bahak tetapi langsung terdiam saat disumpal Miku dengan negi _fresh_ dari _oven_ (?)

"PANAAAS!", Kaito langsung berlari-larian sambil mengelus lidahnya yang terasa berapi-api. Miku tertawa ngakak

"Udah yuk kita ke aula, tapi biarkan saja Piko", ajak Oliver sambil menatap Piko dengan baik (baca: menyindir), Piko cuma menggeram dan mengepalkan tangannya

* * *

***To-Be-Continued***

* * *

**PUAAAH! AKHIRNYAAA! BERAKHIR JUGA **_**HAPPY NEW YEAR EDITION**_** INI! HUAAAHHH! LEGANYAAAA!**

**Nah, saatnya membaca penutup...**

**(Len: **_**Wait, author**_

_**Author**_**: Apa, Len?**

**Len: Ada dua **_**reviews**_** anonim masuk yang belum **_**author**_** tanggapin! *nyodor kertas***

_**Author**_**: **_**Etto**_**...? **_**Sou**_**... **_**Gomen...**_** Oke, sebelum membaca penutup, balas **_**review**_** anonim dulu... Hohoho... Tapi bales satu aja yak... :v)**

* * *

_**Review by **_**puchan:**

**Iya semoga diterima disisinya O:) #ditendangKaito**

**Kamu aja suka liat adegannya, apalagi saya yang ngebuatnya, lebih suka lagi *o*/ #ditendangLendanOliver**

**Iya udah di **_**update**_**... **_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

**Okey... **_**Saa**_**...**

_**Gomennasai minna-san**_**... **_**Author**_** lagi macet ide tapi buru-buru ngebuat supaya kaga terlalu terlambat... **_**Gomennasai**_**! Maaf kalau **_**update**_** kelamaan dan humornya kurang... Pusing banget **_**author**_** nulisnya... Bingung! Maaf kalau gajenya bertambah, maaf! *bungkuk**

**Nanti **_**author**_** usahakan humornya makin bertambah! **_**So keep await until that come, okay?**_** :)**

**Maaf kalau bahasa inggrisnya ada **_**typo**_** atau artinya salah, gini-gini **_**author **_**bukan orang Inggris :v****  
**

**Okey, kebanyakan ngebacot nih...**

* * *

_**Soreja... See you in next chapter**_

_**Saigo no Kotoba:**_

_**Please review but don't BLAME please**_

_**Please correct me when got misstypos or typos**_

_**It maybe OOC fic, but please enjoy**_

_**Story made by:**_

_**lenlenka092**_


	7. Author Show Time: VocaUtauKuen

**Summary: **Sikembar Kagamine Rin & Len dan temannya, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Oliver menjalani masa sekolahnya di VocaUtauKuen, sekolah elit tetapi muridnya tidak seelit sekolahnya, bagaimanakah kesan yang akan dihadapinya?

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fic**

**Present:**

**A School Life in VocaUtauKuen**

**Made by: lenlenka092**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The Vocaloids 1/2/3 and Utauloids and the other loids where I don't know isn't mine, I just made the story**

**WARNED:**

**Typos and I (**_**Author**_**) really using imagination for write this :V, all charas not appear here**

* * *

Chapter 7: Author's Show Time!: VocaUtauKuen

* * *

**Sekarang **_**author**_** akan menceritakan semua tentang VocaUtauKuen... Mungkin nggak semua, ya...**

* * *

**AUTHOR POV**

Hai, ini saya, _author_! (?)

Oke, gak usah banyak gaje, langsung saja, sekarang _author_ berada di VocaUtauKuen yang terletak di imajinasi _author_ semata... Oke, sekarang saya bersama _School Principal_, Tonio-_san_, saya ingin mengadakan sesi tanya jawab dengan kepala sekolah VocaUtauKuen ini

* * *

(A : _Author_. T : Tonio-_san_)

A: _Ohayou gozaimasu sensei_... Saya dari pembuat fic ini bolehkah mengganggu _sensei_ sebentar? (Ngarangnya bener-bener _mode on_)

T: Ya... Ya... Boleh...

A: Ehem... Sepertinya _readers_ fic ini penasaran dengan asal muasal sekolah yang saya jadikan tempat perkumpulan karakter disini... Boleh _sensei_ jelaskan asal muasalnya?

T: Ya... Kalau memang kamu maunya gitu, saya gak bisa nolak... Baiklah, sekolah ini berdiri tahun 1994 oleh mendiang Kikaito-_san_, dulu sekolah ini bernama Uta no Gakuen, dan ini adalah sekolah musik, dan pada tahun 2001, Kikaito-_san_ dan guru-gurunya mengadakan rapat, salah seorang guru musik bernama Hiyama Kiyoteru menginginkan sekolah ini berganti menjadi sekolah biasa, Kikaito-_san_ merasa berat, tetapi para guru lain jga menginginkan demikian, akhirnya setelah pertimbangan selama setahun penuh, pada tahun 2002, sekolah ini berganti menjadi sekolah biasa dan namanya juga diganti menjadi Vocaloid Utau Gakuen, atau VocaUtauKuen, dan sekolah ini sempat ditutup beberapa tahun untuk mempersiapkan beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Sampai akhirnya pada tahun 2004, Kikaito-_san_ meninggal, setelah 1 minggu Kikaito-_san_ wafat, sekolah VocaUtauKuen terbuka untuk umum kembali...

A: Oooh... Begitu yaa... Omong-omong, apa setelah VocaUtauKuen terbuka untuk umum anda langsung menjadi kepala sekolahnya?

T: Tidak, dulu saya masih menjadi wakil, yang menjadi kepala sekolah adalah Avanna-_san_, saya terus menjadi wakilnya selama kurang lebih 5 tahun sampai Avanna pindah kesekolah lain

A: Apa saat anda menjadi wakil kepala sekolah, anda sudah berpikir tenatng rencana sebilanya anda diangkat menjadi kepala sekolah?

T: Masalah rencana belum... Karena saya dulunya tak pernah berpikir Avanna-_san_ akan pindah dengan cepat

A: Lalu, apa dulu VocaUtauKuen adalah sekolah elit seperti yang saya lihat?

T: Tidak, dulu saat Avanna-_san_ masih menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah, Avanna-_san_ tidak mempunyai pikiran untuk meng-elitkan sekolah ini karena kurangnya biaya yang dibutuhkan, sekolah ini dulu masih bisa dibilang dibawah standar

A: Saat anda menjadi kepala sekolah, apa yang anda lakukan pertama kali?

T: Saya langsung mempromosikan sekolah ini dengan uang yang saya punya dan langsung membeli beberapa perlengkapan sekolah bak sekolah elit, sampai akhirnya Gakupo-_sensei_ menyarakan untuk membuat sekolah ini dengan _full facility_, akhirnya saya, Gakupo-_sensei _, dan rekan-rekan saya mengumpulkan dana untuk mewujudkannya, setelah terkumpul sekitar 10 juta yen, kami langsung melakukan beberapa perbaikan dan penambahan, diantaranya memperbagus fasilitas kantin, menambahkan beberapa _vending_ _machine _disekolah, dan memperluas taman sekolah,... Dan tentunya penambahan _PC_ di kelas-kelas untuk memudahkan proses pembelajaran

A: Omong-omong, bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang para murid disini?

T: Murid... Yah... Kalau murid sih,... Emm... Gimana ya? Bisa dibilang muridnya masih butuh beberapa didikan ketat dari guru-guru pelajaran dan saya sendiri tentunya... _Especially_ kepada Mayu-_chan_ yang membutuhkan didikan moral karena mungkin ia di didik di keluarga yang keras jadi ia menjadi _yandere_...

A: Oh begitu... Lalu, apakah ada murid alumni disini yang berkunjung untuk mengajar murid sebentar atau kunjungan lain?

T: Biasanya cuma 2-3 orang dalam satu tahun, bahkan biasa tidak ada sama sekali

A: Hm... Bagaimana tanggapan anda tentang kelas XI F?

T: Wah, kalau kelas itu... Bisa dibilang kelas paling ribut, muridnya tidak pernah diam,... Dan muridnya 'bervariasi'

A: Apa tanggapan anda tentang Kagamine bersaudara, Kaito, Miku, Gumi, Piko, SeeU, dan Oliver?

T: Kagamine bersaudara otaknya memang standar, Kaito ya dibawah standar, Miku ya hampir diatas standar, Gumi sama seperti Miku, Piko sama seperti Len,... Kalau SeeU itu sangat pintar, tetapi saya selalu mendengar ocehan para guru kalau ia selalu tidur dikelas dan tak mendengarkan guru mengajar... Tetapi saya lihat rapornya, nilainya sangat _perfect_... Oliver? Em... Dia otaknya biasa aja... Sama seperti Len dan Piko, nilai mereka bertiga selalu pas-pasan, kalau Kaito membutuhkan 3x tes ulang untuk mendapat nilai rata-rata, bahkan ia pernah sampai mengikuti tes ulang 5x sampai sang guru yang bersangkutan bosan menatap mukanya dan terpaksa menaikkan nilai Kaito secara cuma-cuma

A: Oh... Begitu... Baiklah sekarang undur diri dulu... Saya mau mengecek kondisi sekolah ini secara langsung, terimakasih telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk sesi tanya jawab ini...

T: Iya iya nggak apa-apa... Terimakasih

* * *

Yap! _Author_ pun selesai melakukan sesi tanya jawab dengan Tonio-_sensei_, dan saatnya mengupas lebih dalam tentang VocaUtauKuen dari buku yang kumiliki... Hehe

"_A...Ano_..."

Sepertinya ada seseorang dibelakangku,... _Wait_...

"Sa... Eh, _master_... Em... _Ano_..."

Seseorang dengan sosok mungil dan memiliki sayap kupu-kupu berada dibelakangku, dilihat dari sosoknya, dia bukan kupu-kupu... _Wait_... Kupu-kupu?

"KENAPA LU DISINI? LU ITU _OC_ GUE! LU GA PERLU _SHOW OFF_ DISINI! INI BUKAN WAKTU LU! DAN _READERS_ JUGA BELUM TAU ELU GIMANA! HUSH HUSH! LU NANTI MUNCULNYA FIC YANG AKAN DATANG!", bentak gue ke manusia setengah kupu-kupu didepan gue

"_Sumimasen_... Tapi, buku yang _master _bilang barusan itu... Tertinggal", jelas manusia yang namanya masih _author_ samarkan, tetapi...

Tertinggal? Buku itu tertinggal?

"APA?!"

(_Readers_: _Slow reaction_...)

"Tenang, _master_... Saya sudah bawakan...", wanita itu memberi gue sebuah buku tebal, bertuliskan _All About VocaUtauKuen_, langsung _author_ ambil itu buku tanpa jeda

"Dah, beres kan? Hush hush... Lu ga perlu lebih lama disini, gue ga inget ada nyantumin OC di karakter fic ini...", seru _author_ mengusir sosok tak berdosa itu, dia langsung pergi, meski ada sayap, dia tak bisa terbang...

Oke, _back to topic_, _author_ lihat di buku ini, kelas disekolah ini ada 27 kelas, setiap kelas terdapat 9 kelas

Kelasnya adalah A-B-C-D-E-F-G-H-I. Kelas tak membandingkan kepintaran murid, tak seperti sekolah yang muridnya pintar dimasukkan ke kelas A/sebagainya, murid perkelas ada 15 murid, jadi kelas tak terlalu penuh

Baju disekolah ini, untuk lelaki, bajunya biasa seperti jas kantoran, tetapi tidak berdasi dan memiliki warna cokelat-putih, bercelana panjang berwarna abu-abu gelap, untuk wanita juga sama, tetapi wanita itu rok, bukan celana, dan diwajibkan kepada para wanita untuk memakai _hotpants_/_legging_ untuk menghindari diintip oleh para lelaki mesum, dan untuk kaos kakinya, telah disediakan oleh sekolah 3 macam perorang, untuk sepatu, seperti sekolah biasa, harus hitam penuh kecuali untuk merek sepatu warnanya dibebaskan

Di sekolah ini cuma terdapat satu kantin tetapi mampu menampung beratus-ratus murid, bisa dibilang ini kantin besar, dengan 10 konter untuk menghindari antrian panjang, tetapi sekolah juga memberi fasilitas untuk orang yang malas menunggu dikantin bisa memesan makanan/minuman dari _vending machine_ sekolah, _vending machine_ sekolah ada 3 buah, yaitu makanan, minuman, perlengkapan sekolah seperti buku, dll.

Sekolah ini juga terdapat taman besar untuk bersantai disaat istirahat, ada juga _game center mini_ untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan/lelah setelah belajar, tetapi _game center_ ini dijaga ketat oleh satpam _killer_ untuk menghindari ada murid yang kabur dipelajaran dan melesat kesini, kalau masih ada yang nekad ya siap-siap saja jadi aspal goreng (?) dijalanan

Guru disekolah cuma 12, termasuk Kepsek dan Wakepseknya (?), kepala sekolah, ya, Tonio-_sensei_, dan wakilnya adalah Gakupo-_sensei_. Sebelas guru disini adalah lelaki dan satu wanita, entahlah kenapa cuma ada satu wanita... Mata pelajaran yang diajarkan sekolah adalah mata pelajaran yang dianggap penting, seperti Matematika, Bahasa, Agama, Teknologi, dan Sejarah, olahraga dan yang lain tak ada disini karena dianggap kurang penting, untuk olahraga disekolah disediakan tempat _fitness_, bebas untuk para murid datang kapanpun tapi tidak untuk jam pelajaran, jika masih ada yang nekad memasuki pada saat jam pelajaran, ya... Siap-siap saja menjadi aspal goreng lagi dijalanan

Untuk kegiatan-kegiatan sekolah, seperti ekstra kulikuler dan kegiatan tambahan lagi, ya eskulnya biasa saja, cuma ada eskul kesenian dan olahraga. Kegiatan tambahan seperti yang _author_ ceritain di _chapter_ sebelumnya, lomba _Happy New Year Edition_ (HNYE), dan masih banyak lagi, ada juga _Valentine Edition, Halloween Edition, Summer Edition, Winter Edition, Autumn Edition, _dll.

Hm... Sudah ya? Sepertinya iya... Nah, sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan seluk-beluk sekolah _elite_ tetapi muridnya patut dikasihani ini? Bila masih ada yang ingin diketahui lebih dalam bisa dicantumkan di _reviews_... Kalau emang ga dapet maknanya sama sekali boleh di tanyakan di _reviews_ juga, dan juga kalau nanyain nama-nama murid yang disini, _author_ cuma jawab, sekiranya 99% Vocaloids dan UTAU sekolah disini, 1% nya berisi guru yang mengajar :v. Kalau kurang tahu personaliti murid-murid disini boleh ditanyain... Tanyain aja apa yang ga diketahui, daripada bingung entar g dapet makna _fic_ ini... Kasian dong _author_ bela-belain pegel untuk ngetik XD

Okey,... Karena ini _Author Show Time_... _Author_ langsung ngasih balasan _reviews_ dan penutup disini

* * *

Balasan _Reviews_ (anonim):

**puchan:**

**Hahah,... Ya, anggep aja itu amanat dari _author_, jangan sombong kalau ga mau kehilangan uang *ditendang**

**Ya... Selamat dan kasihan untuk SeeU O:)**

**Okay, _chapter_ yang anda tunggu telah datang (?)**

* * *

**Sebelum _author_ menyudahi, _author_ ijinkan menyampaikan beberapa penutup...**

**Mungkin fic ini akan telat _update_ tuk beberapa saat,... Karena koneksi _author_ lagi gak memungkinkan, putus nyambung kayak orang pacaran XD  
**

**Ini beruntung aja koneksi lagi cepet... Jadi _author_ ga perlu buang-buang waktu langsung nge-_update_...  
**

**Okey... _Thanks for you attention, please don't leave this fic until end... :)_**

* * *

_**Last Words:**_

_**Please ask me anything you don't understand about this fic, and about me too... XD**_

_**You can feedback me, I'll appreciate it**_

_**Sorry if have typos or bad English**_

_**And...**_

_**Please Review! :)**_

_**Copyright:**_

_**School really made by me, lenlenka092 with IMAGINATIOOON~ *plak**_

_**Although I have the school plus stuff and storyline, the character I used isn't mine except the OC who just come suddenly :)**_


	8. Homework?

**Summary: **Sikembar Kagamine Rin & Len dan temannya, Miku, Gumi, Kaito, SeeU, Piko, Oliver menjalani masa sekolahnya di VocaUtauKuen, sekolah elit tetapi muridnya tidak seelit sekolahnya, bagaimanakah kesan yang akan dihadapinya?

* * *

**A Vocaloid Fic**

**Present:**

**A School Life in VocaUtauKuen**

**Made by: lenlenka092**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The Vocaloids 1/2/3 and Utauloids and the other loids where I don't know isn't mine, I just made the story**

**WARNED:**

**Typos and other may I forget to tell**

* * *

Chapter 8: Homework?

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari ini sekolah biasa, tak ada keributan yang muncul dari kelas... Ya,... Tak ada keributan, kelas XI F yang dianggap ribut pun hening, wah... Kenapa ya? Yo, kita lihat saja!

**At XI F**

Suasana hening, para murid sibuk memperhatikan huruf-huruf yang tertulis di papan tulis, ya, memperhatikan, tetapi tidak menyatatnya

Semua dalam keadaan memanas, murid tampak berkeringat dingin, kecuali untuk SeeU yang tidur

Kenapa?

Ya, guru yang mengajar adalah Gakupo-_sensei_, lihat saja, _sensei killer _itu telah siap dengan pedang _samurai _tajamnya

"Nah, ini dari saya, dan... Sekarang saya beri PR untuk anak-anak semua", seru Gakupo-_sensei_ sambil memegang buku yang tak terlalu besar ditangan kanannya, para murid mengangguk

"Buka buku paket sejarah kalian, dan buka halaman 127, lihat Tugas A dan B dan kerjakan seluruh soal itu, tulis di buku tugas kalian, tulis soal dan jawabannya"

Perintah Gakupo-_sensei_ sontak membuat para murid (hampir) pingsan ditempat

"APAA?! 50 SOAL PILIHAN GANDA DAN ESSAY TULIS SOAL?"

Itulah respon dari para murid, tentu saja reflek, Gakupo-_sensei_ memandang para muridnya yang sedang syok, mengambil pedang _samurai_ nya dan menjilati bagian ujungnya

"Hm... Ada masalah? Bila ada... Beruntunglah, pedang _sensei_ udah haus darah nih", serunya sambil memasang _killer face_

"_Na... Nanimonai sensei_... Ga... Gak keberatan!", seru para murid yang serasa akan mendekati ajalnya

"_Yokatta_... Oke, sekarang kalian boleh istirahat, jangan lupa, kumpulkan besok, sebelum bel masuk berdering semua harus berada di meja _sensei_... Ok _minna_?"

Gakupo-_sensei_ pun meninggalkan kelas tak lupa meninggalkan _wink full of gajeness_ nya, membuat para murid ingin mengangkat seluruh mejanya dan meng-_headshot_ kan ke Gakupo-_sensei_, tetapi dua alasan membuat mereka enggan, pertama, bila mereka melakukannya, nyawanya adalah taruhannya, kedua, mereka takkan mungkin bisa mengangkatnya, mejanya terlalu berat bro :v

"Haaah... PR dari Gakupo-_sensei_ menyakitkan!", seru Len sambil menundukkan kepalanya di meja

"Sabar Len... _We all know your feel_", seru Miku sambil menepuk pundak Len

Kaito memandangi Len ditepuk oleh Miku, mendadak mukanya cemberut dan duduk dikursinya

"Miku-_chan_, tepuk pundakku juga doong", seru Kaito tiba-tiba dan mengikuti gaya Len

Miku dan seluruh orang si kelas XI F kecuali Kaito dan SeeU (yang lagi tidur) _sweatdrop_ ditempat

Suasana dalam kelas hening, para murid sibuk mendiskusikan PR yang diberikan Gakupo-_sensei_ tadi

"_MINNAAA... GOOD NEWS!_", teriak Rin tiba-tiba sambil berlari gaje keliling kelas (?)

"_Nani, onee-chan_?", tanya Len yang sudah bangkit dari tunduknya (?)

"Lusa, sekolah akan mengadakan festival!", seru Rin menyudahi aktifitas berlari gajenya

"Lalu?", tanya salah seorang murid, sebut saja Sweet Ann

"Gimana kalau kelas kita mengadakan _Maid Cafe_?", usul Rin dan ber-_wink_ gaje

"_Maid Cafe? Sound good too_", seru Oliver manggut-manggut, diikuti murid lainnya dan SeeU yang baru bangun

"_Chotto_... Yang jadi _Maid _siapa?", tanya Mew

"Seluruh anggota cewek? Atau sebagian?", lanjut Miku bertanya

"Haha... Pikiran kalian _mainstream_... Menggunakan cewek sebagai _maid_ di suatu kafe? Pikiran jaman kapan? 90-an? Oh kem on, dunia udah moderen!", Rin tertawa cengingisan, membuat para murid selain Rin _sweatdrop_

"Karena menggunakan cewek sudah _mainstream_... Kita gunakan saja cowok-cowok kita!", seru Rin dan bergaya ala pembawa berita yang bahagianya _overload_ (?)

"HAAAA?!", sontak para lelaki langsung berteriak dengan merdu

"Eits eits eits... Jangan terlalu terkejut dong... Tidak semua lelaki digunakan... Hm", Rin menghentikan ucapannya dan melirik ketiga lelaki... Ya, tiga

"Bagaimana kalau para _shota_ saja kita gunakan?!", usul Rin sambil mengacungkan jemarinya

"SETUJUUUUUU!"

Len, Piko, dan Oliver kaget bukan main, Len merasa tak terima, ia melompat dari bangkunya dan menuju ke bangku Hibiki Lui, dan menarik kerah bajunya

"Woi, kenapa gue terlibat?", tanya Lui yang setengah panik

"Hm... _ONEE-CHAN_... ANAK INI _ONEE-CHAN_ LUPAKAN? DIA _SHOTA _JUGA! LIHAT? DIA IMUT KAN? DIA MANIS KAN? KAK! DIA JUGA HARUS!", teriak Len gaje yang membuat Lui _sweatdrop_

"Anu... Dia bukan tokoh utama fic ini... Jadi dia ga perlu", seru Rin dengan ekspresi santai, atau kelewat santai? Yah... Para ketiga _shota_ cuma _sweatdrop_, sedangkan _shota_ yang diabaikan merasa lega

"Sabar Len... _We know your feel_,...", seru Oliver dan Piko menenangkan Len, Len cuma mendengus kesal dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari kerah Lui

"Oke... Nanti abis sekolah kita belanja sebentar ya milih baju _maid_ yang imut, kalian setuju?", usul Rin sambil ber-_wink_ ria, dari ekspresi dan nada bicaranya, ia memang mau mempermainkan ketiga _shota _ini

"Setujuuu!", teriak seluruh murid wanita

Melihat kondisi para ketiga _shota_ yang tampaknya telah menyiapkan rasa malunya dengan matang, Kaito mendekati ketiga lelaki (?) itu, dan berkata enteng

"Sabar... Inilah nasib kalian, kalian harus merelakannya"

Sontak yang merasa disebutkan namanya secara tidak langsung cuma membuang muka

Keadaan hening sejenak, para lelaki yang merasa tak terlibat sibuk mengerjakan sedikit demi sedikit PR mereka, para wanita sedang merencanakan pembuatan _maid cafe_ mereka... Atau _author_ harus bilang _shota cafe_? Em...

"Pokoknya kita harus memilih baju _maid _yang imut!", seru Miku semangat

"Wah wah wah... Keliatan ya kau itu... _Shotacon_", Rin menoleh Miku, Miku cuma mengangguk _innocent_

"Aku punya kenalan seorang pembuat baju _maid_ terkenal... Apa perlu aku meminta ia membuatkan beberapa?", usul Defoko, semua wanita disana mengangguk mantap

"De kyut wan, ken yu? (_The cute one, can you?_) (Yang paling imut, bisa?)", Gumi nge-blink blink gaje, Defoko cuma mengangguk

"Nah... Jadi, kita harus merencanakan gimana rancangan _cafe_ kita... Harus memukau!", Rin bersemangat dan mengambil sebuah buku dan pulpen

"Buat apa tuh, Rin?", tanya Sweet Ann menunjuk buku dan pulpen Rin

"Buat nusukin mata lu, ya buat nulis rancangan _cafe_ kita lah bego!"

"_Sorry..._"

"Em... Nama...?", Rin menyiapkan pose menulisnya

"_Shota Shota Maid Cafe_?", usul Ritsu

"Panjang, kita harus memendekkan sedikit..."

"_Shota Cafe_?", usul Lola

"Itu cuma memotong sedikit usulanku", Ritsu menoleh ke Lola, Lola cengingisan

"Ide bagus", Rin tersenyum simpel, Ritsu langsung terjatuh elit

"Oke... _Shota Cafe_... Tapi kayaknya simpel", seru Meiko menaruh tangannya di dagu

"Iya juga ya"

Sontak para wanita menghening, sedang memikirkan nama yang bagus, lain lagi, para lelaki malah ribut

"Woi, Dell! PR nanti gue nyontek elu ya!", seru Rook sambil menepuk pundak Dell

"Enak amat ya idup lu nyontek gue mulu"

"Aaa... PR lagi PR lagi! Bosan gue!", teriak Kaito gaje keliling kelas, semua makhluk disana langsung _sweatdrop_

"Oh ya Rinto, lu gimana?", tanya Len ke Rinto yang sedang membaca majalah

"Ah, PR? Mudah..."

"Lu mah otaknya _overload_"

"_Homework by the killer again? Wanna feel my anger?_ (PR dari pembunuh lagi? Mau ngerasain gue marah?)", Oliver mendengus kesal

"PR-nya sih gak masalah... Tapi berapa soal itu yang jadi masalah!", seru Piko

"Kalau semua PR disekolah satu soal aja, gue akan senang hati mengerjakannya", Leon menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding kelas dan memainkan tulip kesayangannya

"Kalau cuma satu, gue lebih mau kaga ada PR sama sekali", Yohio juga ikut menyandarkan tubuhnya

"Pokoknya PR itu sesaaat... Sesaaaat! DEMI TUHAAAN!", Len teriak gaje dan menggebrak-gebrak mejanya, para makhluk disana langsung melihat Len dengan kaget

"Ary* W*guna udah ga jaman bro", seru Rei dan berusaha menenangkan Len

Para murid lelaki pun hening kembali...

Kelas ini benar-benar hening

...

"IYA! _SHOTA KAWAII CAFE _AJA!", teriak Gumi tiba-tiba yang nyaris membuat seluruh murid dikelas kehilangan jantungnya (?)

"LU NYARANIN NAMA BOLEH AJA! TAPI SUARA KECILIN DIKIT BEGOOO!", teriak Rin tepat ditelinga Gumi, otak Gumi langsung mengalami _error_ sebentar

"SUARA LU LEBIH KERES!", teriak Miku ke Rin, Rin langsung emosi

"SUARA LU LEBIH KERES LAGI, MIKU!", teriak Rin ke Miku

"UDAAAH!", SeeU yang memandangi perkelahian gaje itu menghentikan dengan teriakan melengking _amazing_-nya, seluruh kelas hening kembali

"Oke... Oke... Udah kan?", tanya Cul sambil _sweatdrop_

"Ya... Udah", jawab Aoki yang ikut-ikut _sweatdrop_

"Oke... Namanya _Shota Kawaii Cafe_... Setuju?", tanya Rin, keadaan telah tenang

"Setuju!", jawab seluruh murid wanita antusias, Rin mulai menuliskan nama yang diusul Gumi itu dibukunya

"Rancangannya...?"

Kelas hening kembali, para lelaki juga hening

"Neru, lu buat apaan daritadi?", tanya Miku yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Neru menulis sesuatu di bukunya

"Buat puisi, ya gue bantuin buat rancangan dong!", ucap Neru dan memalingkan mukanya ke Miku

"Rancangan? Mai ai hev luk? (_May I have look?_) (Boleh gue liat?)", Miku langsung merampas buku Neru, Neru terkejut

"Hei! Jangan asal rampas dong!"

Miku tak memperdulikan seruan Neru, ia melihat isi buku itu, mulutnya menganga, dan tanpa sadar ia menjatuhkan buku Neru

"Waw...!", Miku menutup mulutnya

"Kenapa Miku? Bagus?", tanya Rin yang heran melihat reaksi Miku yang tampaknya takjub itu

"Jelek banget bro, sumpah", Miku memandangi Rin dengan tatapan anak _baka_ edisi 2007 (?), Rin, Neru, dan semua wanita disana _sweatdrop_

"Kalau jelek biasa aja kali bro, udah ngerampas malah hina lagi!", Neru emosi dan mengambil bukunya yang tergeletak di lantai kelas itu

"_Calm... Calm_...", Sweet Ann berusaha menenangkan Neru, Neru cuma mengangguk

Rancangan untuk _cafe_ mereka pun berlangsung kembali, para murid wanita sibuk, lelaki juga sibuk

"Brooo... Kerjain sini aja yuuk..! Kita nyontek berjamaah!", usul (?) Kaito keteman-temannya yang masih stress dengan PR mereka

"Nyontek?", tanya Piko

"Iya! Gimana?", Kaito semangat, Piko, tidak, lelaki yang lainnya sedang berpikir, menyontek berjamaah? Ide bagus

"Iya aku setuju, tetapi... Kalau Gakupo-_sensei_ tau jawaban kita sama persis semua gimana?", tanya Len

"Tak masalah", jawab Kaito tersenyum

"Iya kalau jawaban kita memang benar 100%, kalau salah? Bukankah itu menambah kecurigaan?", tanya Dell, Kaito langsung terdiam

"Oh,... Iya juga..."

Kaito, dan lelaki lainnya berpikir, cara menyontek berjamaah yang aman... Sepertinya sulit

"Caranya... Hm...", Len berpikir

"Aha! Kita nggak perlu 'mencontek berjamaah', tetapi, 'mencontek orang pintar berjamaah', gimana? Dengan begitu mungkin nilai kita semua akan benar 99%", usul Len bersemangat

"Ah! Ide bagus... Sekarang murid lelaki yang pintar disini...", Kaito menerawang

"Rinto!", semua lelaki minus nama yang disebutkannya menunjuk si Rinto yang asik mendengarkan musik, entah musik nge-_beat_ jadi kepalanya manggut-manggut kayak ayam bosan hidup

"_Nani_?", tanya Rinto dan membuka _earphone_ yang melekat ditelinganya

"Kami nyontek PR lu dong!", seru seluruh murid lelaki yang membuat Rinto terkejut bukan kepalang

"Hah? Gue bahkan belum buatnya lu udah mau nyontek?", seru Rinto sambil menggenggam erat _earphone_-nya

"_Dakara... _Kita buat sama-sama... _Onegaii_... _For class sake_...", seru seluruh murid lelaki dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya, Rinto tergoda, tetapi tak tergoda begitu saja

"Huh... Ah... Baiklah... Tetapi apa bayarannya? 100 soal gue berikan ke elu begitu saja? Serasa merdeka hidup lu?"

"_I will give you bunch of oranges_ (Gue akan ngasih lu beberapa jeruk)", seru Oliver dengan _puppy eyes _masih melekat di dirinya

"Gue akan kasih lu atribut jeruk", seru Len, sama seperti Oliver, menggunakan _puppy eyes_

"Gue akan kasih lu cara makan jeruk yang baik dan benar", seru Kaito dengan _puppy eyes_-nya, tetapi ia langsung dilihat oleh seluruh murid lelaki

"ITU GA GUNA _BAKA_!", seru para lelaki dan menendang Kaito sampai keluar jendela yang terbuka

"_I believe I can flyyy~~_"

'**BUAK!**'

"Oke... Jadi, kita kerjain yaa...", seru Rinto tersenyum dan mengeluarkan buku sejarahnya

"_Ha'i _Rinto-_kun_!"

Para lelaki pun sibuk mengerjakan PR-nya, kecuali Kaito, ia masih terkapar diluar sana

...

"Yaaa! Rancangan _Shota Kawaii Cafe_ selesaai!", seru Rin tersenyum puas dengan buku yang ia gunakan untuk menulis rancangan _cafe_-nya

"_Shota Kawaii Cafe_?", tanya Len

"Bukan, Upil Jatuh _Cafe_, ya _Shota Kawaii Cafe_ lah, gimana, nama yang imut kan?", Rin mengeluarkan _wink _gajenya, yang membuat para '_shota_' itu merinding gaje

"Tuhan... Kalau saya memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi wanita... Tolonglah...", seru Len sambil menunjukkan muka pasrah, tetapi tangannya masih sibuk 'menyalin' PR Rinto

"Apa? Lu mau jadi wanita? Pengakuan yang hebat", seru Piko seraya menoleh ke arah Len, tetapi sama, matanya fokus ke PR yang sedang ditulis Rinto

"Iye, lu mah ga perlu, tampang lu udah jadi wanita beneran", seru Len dengan ekspresi mencibir, Piko langsung melempar pulpennya dan mengangkat kerah baju Len kasar

"Apa lu bilang?!", Piko emosi dan meninggikan nada bicaranya, Len langsung panik dan berusaha melepaskan genggaman erat Piko

"...Piko... _Hanase_!"

Sontak kelas langsung ricuh, para murid lelaki sibuk menolong Len dari emosi Piko, sedangkan para wanita tampak 'mengabaikan' apa yang terjadi pada kaum lelaki

"Udah Piko, lepasin itu anak, kasian", seru Dell sambil menarik-narik baju Piko

"Udaah... Kasian itu Len, kalau dia mati gimana? Nanti bayar biaya pemakamannya lagi... Nanti gimana? Biayain keluarganya? Kalau dia mati kagak perlu ngebayar biaya tanggung jawabnya sih gak apa... Mati aja", seru Oliver dengan simpel, sontak Len langsung memandangnya

"Lu ikhlas nolong gue kagak sih?"

Akhirnya Piko mau membebaskan Len, Len terbatuk-batuk, siapa yang kagak sesak dicekik kuat? Cuma Ch*ck N*rris saja kayaknya :D

"Huh... Pokoknya gue paling benci kalau dibilang cewek!", seru Piko dan lanjut menyalin PR nya Rinto

"Iyaa _gomennasai_..."

Mereka langsung melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sempat tertunda itu, mungkin akan menjadi kestressan tersendiri pada Rinto, dikerumuni seluruh murid lelaki :v

"Rei! Nafas lu bau!", seru Rinto sambil mendorong sedikit tubuh Rei

"Apa lu bilang? Gue selalu sikat gigi setiap hari!", Rei emosi seraya menahan keseimbangannya

"Pake apa?!", Rinto tak percaya

"Odol daging"

"..."

Setelah itu kegiatan berlanjut lagi, akhirnya beberapa menit selesai juga PR mereka

"HAAAA! SELESAAAI!", teriak para murid lelaki berbahagia ria

"Ha? Selesai apaan?", tanya murid wanita heran

"Ngerjain PR lah, masa ngepel kelas?"

"Ah? PR?! Kenapa lu nggak bilang kalau lu ngerjain PR?", protes seluruh murid wanita, kecuali SeeU yang santai, para murid lelaki cuma cengar-cengir gaje

Merasa kalah dari para murid lelaki, para murid wanita pun mulai bertindak

"SeeU! Lu murid terpintar cewek kan? Gue nyontek lu!", seru seluruh murid wanita sambil memandang SeeU

"Eh?"

"PRAJURIT! ANGKAT WANITA INI!", perintah Miku sambil menunjuk SeeU

"_ROGER_!", para murid wanita yang merasa disuruh langsung mengangkat SeeU dan menaruhnya dibangkunya

"Heii... _Matte_...", SeeU keheranan

"Neru, keluarkan buku sejarahnya!", perintah Miku lagi ke Neru, mengabaikan SeeU yang keheranan

"Rin, buka buku sejarahnya halaman 127, dan Gumi, ambil peralatan tulisnya dan tandai nomor-nomor soalnya!", perintah Miku lagi setelah Neru mengambil buku sejarah SeeU

SeeU bengong, gak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia cuma memandangi teman-temannya membongkar tasnya dan menandai buku pelajarannya

"Nah SeeU! Tolong kerjakan seluruh soal yang sudah Gumi tandai dalam waktu 5 menit!", perintah Miku lagi sambil menunjuk buku sejarah SeeU, SeeU cuma mengangguk dan menuliskan soal plus jawaban dibuku tugasnya

Para murid lelaki yang memandang aksi murid wanita meyontek itu cuma _sweatdrop_ dan tak bisa berkomentar lebih, batinnya saja yang berkomentar

'_Itu lebih ke mode pemaksaan daripada mode menyontek berjamaah_'

'_Caranya cerdik... Atau?_'

'_5 menit 100 soal? Siapa yang bisa?_'

Para wanita asik menunggu SeeU menyelesaikan soalnya seraya memperbincangkan _cafe_ mereka, sedangkan para ketiga _shota_ sedang memikirkan nasibnya lusa nanti

**5 menit kemudian...**

"Selesai!", seru SeeU sambil menaruh penanya, para murid lelaki langsung membuka mulutnya selebar kereta api

"_MASAKA!_", itulah reaksi para murid lelaki, tetapi para murid wanita cuma tersenyum

"Dat is mai shiyu, theng yu... (_That's my SeeU, thanks you_) (Itulah SeeU-ku, makasih)", Gumi tersenyum senang lalu ia dan para murid wanita lainnya langsung berburu mencontek PR yang sudah dibuat SeeU

"Gue duluan!"

"Gue!"

"Gue embat wortel lu!"

"Gue embat juga ceri lu!

"Gue maling nanti rumah lu (?)"

"Gue giles lu pake _roadroller_ esok!"

"Gue duluaaan!"

"Lu belum ngerasa gitar gue?"

"Gue bajak entar hape lu!"

"Buseeet! Kalo lu bajak hape gue, gue bakar _negi_ lu"

"Gue tempatin lu di penangkaran peri setempat!"

"GUE DISINI BUKAN PERI!"

"Gue makan entar wajan lu!"

"Silahkan!"

"Uph... PPP!"

Itulah kericuhan para wanita menconteki PR temannya yang malang itu, SeeU dan murid lelaki cuma _sweatdrop_

"Bisa gak ya mereka nyontek berjamaah dengan cara begitu?", tanya Len yang masih _sweatdrop_, murid lainnya menjawab dengan mengangkat pundak mereka

"_AISUKURIMU NO OU _DATAAANG", teriak seorang makhluk gaje melompati jendela dari luar dan mendarat dengan gaya keren

"Ada yang menungguku?", tanya makhluk itu sambil membetulkan poninya yang berantakan

"Gue malah berharap lu gak usah dateng aja, Kaito", seru murid lelaki 'menyambut' kedatangan Kaito yang tadi dilempar dari kelas

"Ah... _Ara_... Oh ya, PR-nya udah?", tanya Kaito

"Udah"

"Nyontek doong!"

Seluruh murid lelaki hening, menatap satu sama lain

Dengan perasaan kasihan, Len akhirnya memberikan buku tugasnya untuk diconteki Kaito secara cuma-cuma

**10 menit kemudian**

Akhirnya Kaito dan para wanita yang ricuh berhasil menyelesaikan PR-nya, tentunya menggunakan _faster and faster mode_

"Yaaaa! Besok tinggal dikumpulin!", sorak seluruh murid senang

Tepat, bel masuk berbunyi, para murid juga sudah siap dibangkunya, para murid wanita cuma perlu menyiapkan beberapa rancangan terusan untuk _cafe_ nya dan baju _maid_ nya

* * *

***To-Be-Continued***

* * *

**Balasan **_**review**_** untuk anonim~**

**puchan:**

**Iya, cius, miayam, bisa sebenernya ampe tes tulang 10x bahkan lebih, tetapi entar guru bersangkutan terasa amat bosan natap mukanya ntar XD**

**SeeU dalam pelajaran emang pinter, tapi kesehariannya dengan teman-temannya ia bodoh, maksudnya? Ya... Bodoh-bodoh pinter**

**SeeU gak pernah nyanyi dikelas, karena setiap dikelas jam pelajaran ia tidur, kalau ada soal itu sama dengan PR baginya, itu juga bisa dikerjakan cepat olehnya...**

**Dia cuma saat membahas pelajaran otaknya jalan, berbeda ama **_**author**_** :D**

* * *

**Okey, sekarang **_**author**_** mau ngasi penutup**

**Sebenernya **_**chapter**_** ini mau **_**author**_** namain persiapan pembuatan **_**Shota Kawaii Cafe**_**, tetapi dilihat ulang ceritanya lebih ke nyontek berjamaah, jadi **_**author**_** namain **_**Homework?**_** aja...**

**Amanat dari **_**chapter **_**ini, kalau ada PR dari guru **_**killer**_** jangan segan untuk menyontek berjamaah... Dan gunakanlah cara mereka supaya bisa selesai dengan cepat, lebih bagus kalau ada temen kalian yang pinter, tetapi bagi kalian yang merasa pinter harus sabar dikerumunin :v, dan, direkomendasikan menggunakan cara paksaan seperti yang dilakukan murid wanita...**

_**Soreja... See you in next chapter**_

* * *

_**Saigo no Kotoba:**_

_**Please review but don't BLAME please**_

_**Please correct me when got misstypos or typos**_

_**It maybe OOC fic, but please enjoy**_

_**Story made by:**_

_**lenlenka092**_


End file.
